The Book
by bcozy
Summary: Rebecca Nives had been with her Professor for a couple years of her life. When she stumbles upon a book that mixed with innocence, every thing she knew would change. Mysteries would come and take over her way to think and love. Will she ever trust? Oc.
1. The Book

Bcozy- hey it's bcozy here and i would like to say that this is a book that i am proud to publish.

* * *

_The Book-Shoseki_

_I think that the ideal space must contain elements of magic, serenity, sorcery and mystery._

_-Luis Barragan_

* * *

I hummed Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler's first opening Monochrome no Kiss while I tied a loose ribbon in my midnight color hair. Letting it become a low pony tail reaching the middle of my back.

Using my brown eyes, I made sure I had everything put away: Manga was strummed about in my room and about my bed, mini trash cans were half full-I must remind myself that I must empty those-and lastly my jacket flopped on the sofa.

I had a lot to do when I come home from book shopping. Yes, book shopping. I had to go and buy new books and no, it was not for Tatame High, the school in which I am proud to say I go to. The true reason was I enjoyed going to Barnes and Nobles; my home away from home, the center of my nerd life.

Why? Because they have a huge, and I do mean huge, manga section! It was the only place that we could get anything anime or manga alike in town. When I mean we, I mean anyone who is remotely like the anime nerd like I am. I'm great but cough-cough, I don't want to toot my horn.

I slipped on my black converses, I'm addicted to the color black as you can see, and grabbed the same colored jacket that once was on the piece of furniture.

I'm kind of glad that I live alone. I have no curfew from a parent, no one to tell me to clean up anything or anyone to bug me. Although this existence is kind of sad. Abandon when I was six in an alley, no one to have, not really knowing who I was. I couldn't say 'Hey! Right there is my dad.' when it came to parent teacher conferences during school.

I truly had no blood brothers or sisters, no blood parents either.

Except he was always there. He was my professor, well more like an adoptive parent. He was the one who found me a couple of years ago, given my age of 15 now, it would be seven years of being with him since March.

I don't know my real birth date, but I consider my birthday as the day he found me. It's what anyone would call a new chance. Because without him...

I stepped into the crowded bookstore, the heating system's warm breath so inviting. January's wind could be a bitch, especially this year.

2011, a lucky year? Psshhh, who are they kidding?

Without the professor, I wouldn't be here.

Within seconds, I found my target. Lined with plastic and oh so shiny. A girl in a white dress in a graveyard on a cloudy day, the title in elegant and interesting font.

Ruined a Novel

I wanted it. Wait, scratch that, I didn't just wanted it, I desired it. Except there was a problem, there was people. Other people who wanted my soon-to-be treasure.

I went past crowded and sweaty men and woman, shoving through workers and the elderly, in my sights was my prize, A book full of the supernatural. Ghosts, voodoo and romance. Oh hell yeah.

I was of a natural height, but the book was up on display on top of a case, fifteen feet high.

Why? Why would someone put it that high? Why! Ugh, man I hate it when things get complicated, but oh so happy that I get a B+ in Algebra.

My height from now on would be five foot five, see average. Then my target is up, of an estimate of about fifteen feet. Hmm...algebra dont fail me now.

So seeing this as a triangle, I would be point A, the book point B and the bottom of the shelf point C. A right triangle is easier to figure out using the Pythagorean theorem or A square plus B square equals C square and switching the variables with the estimated lengths-

Forget this.

I took my shoe of and let it fly from my hand and hit the book. With a mini cheer from me, it fell from its perch and landed into my rewarding hands.

"HA! TAKE THAT SUCKAS!" I scurried the way that I came and went to the cashier. A good thirty minutes later, Ruined a Novel was officially mine and my shoe was on.

I can't wait to read it! HA! I'm going to go under my lovely blanket and curl up by the fire-when I mean fire, I mean the TV screen with a tape of fire showing get myself some popcorn and enjoy myself.

Out in the cold again, I walked against the blistering winds that I escaped from before.

I wonder who the girl was on the books cover. She had pale skin, so was she dead? She was probably the main charact- my face collided with a soft surface.

" Ow...what did I trip on?" I asked myself, looking at my sneakers, completely untied. I felt like a complete idiot. Going on my elbows, i seen the soft surface I had the pleasure to land on.

It was a book.

A large, no huge, and covered with a mixture of deep blue and a silver gray leather cover. Binds of black surround the reading material, not letting anyone enter it. It's seal was of a button with a cross design. My first guess was this here was a bible that was lost from its owner.

Carefully, I picked the book up, coming onto my knees.

Oh dear fan girl it was heavy! Probably more than the twelve text books that I usually have to carry for sophomore year testing. I could barely keep it up from the ground, so I placed it upon my lap. Brushing my hand against the binds, there was deep engravings of strange letters; one that looked like a backwards three, one of a kanji symbol from the Japanese alphabet-reminder to self, learn how to read Japanese, not just speak it-more crosses and...was that a star? A pentacle? On a bible?

Okay, I stand corrected. It couldn't be the holy book of God.

Then what is it?

I wanted to know, so I crept my hand to the button. Wait! This is not mine! I should not even look into this. This maybe someone's diary or journal. Someone's personal thoughts and ideas are in here, something embarrassing and private! And yet...

I flipped the button, letting the binds seem as of rubber bands shrinking, flying and snapping hard on the concrete. The sound echoed around me and through the woods that surrounded my right. I paused and took looked around, seeing if anyone had heard me. There was no one in sight.

I was getting nervous about nothing. I was just seeing a book that was left alone. No big deal, but it felt wrong. Although it wasn't curiosity that killed the cat, no-no no-no my dear friends, curiosity was framed. By stupidity, and if I don't look into this, I would feel like a stupid punk.

I don't know about anyone else, but I don't want to feel like an idiot.

With all my courage, I opened the front cover. Anti-climatic? Not in this case. When I opened the front cover, it was only supposed to be the front cover. Except the a page went with it, after another and another, fast as lighting.

It kept going and going until it stopped in a sudden halt. On the page was of a cross with wings, spreading the ending tips on both tree bark like paper. In the crease that the two pages meet, there was a poem.

Oh it's someone's poetry album.

Although the symbols that were on the binds. So I couldn't read it.

I could just hear the professor now "It serves you right. You wasn't supposed to read it in the first place and now you can't even read it." Sigh, he is always find that funny. When I get into trouble or do something, he would burst out laughing. What kind of father figure is that?

Snapping out of my thoughts, there was a green glow. I know I seen this glow some where before but I can't place my finger of it.

Squinting my eyes, the source of the glow was not just of the entire book, but only the symbols. They were coming together and rearranging. Some symbols changing form and some flipping and sliding.

What was going on? I never seen anything like this! The light dimmed, letting the pictures become clear. The upside down three became k's and the stars became A's. It was a poem in an encrypted code! That would make since. Although, how did the pictures turn into that and... you know what. This is too weird for me. I pushed the once glowing reading material of my lap-wait. It's not moving!

I pushed and pushed it trying to get it off me, but it stayed on like glue! Why! Why wont it come off!

I looked on the pages, my small moment of terror stopped and I focused on the words. As a habit, I read them aloud in a murmur.

_Oh little book of mine..._

_Grant me the key to unlock the special powers from my mind..._

_Instead of a poem, this reminds me of a witches spell. _

_At the end of this rhyme.._

_Take me back to the time of the beginning of this war.._

_Between the exorcists and the Earl... _

After the last word, the book itself shined with the same green light as before except this time, it was stronger and brighter. Shielding my eyes with my arms, I did not know that I was being dragged into the light. With a final yelp, I blacked out.

This is where the real fun begins.

* * *

Yes I know I redid the chapter, but i got flames telling me to do so...also I have writers block. So I thought working on this my help me with my writers block!

guess what, it didn't.

check out my other stories as well:

If It Ain't Yu

It All Started with Pocky

Christmas Carol Gone Wrong

Go Get A Job


	2. The Meeting

**Bcozy gives you chapter 2!**

* * *

I open my eyes with a groan. I turned to my left and I seen of books. It was like Barnes and Nobel thrown up... to my right it was no different! Book, books, and more books! Am I in so...how did I die. I tried to get up but stop because of a sharp pain in my back.

"Owww!" I grabbed my back with my hand and try to comfort it. Then I realized I was laying on a floor...a cold, hard gray walls that connected to it. The only thing that was in this room was of course books, a bed and me...This was not were I was originally.

I was coming back to my dorm room. I was outside. Oh Crap! I got kidnapped. Then the book I encountered came to my mine. It was because of the book wasn't! The book lit up because I said some words...Alright that's It! I'm never trusting books ever again! Then the door in front of me doorknob started to shake.

Oh Crap...no no no no no... This is not a oh crap moment! It AWWW DAMN ITTTTTTTT! moment. "There is two reasons why I keep my door closed..." It was a man's voice

"Reason one...To keep people from coming in during the night...like Yuu..." Then I heard a huge thud. "Baka Usagi..." Then the doorknob began to shake again.

Wait why am I sitting here I have to go hide!

I don't know hat they are going to do to me! My eyes going back and forth looking for a place to hide but I only saw was(you guessed it books) What am I supposed to submerse myself with books! I did that once to study for my midterms...never doing that again.

"Reason number two-" The door cracked to show a little bit of light"-to keep my personal stuff-" the door open even more "-inside..." I was found out. The door now was open completely and there was two people on the other side. The boy who was holding the doorknob was tall.

I say he's probably 17 by how he looks. He had an eye patch on his right eye. Some of his forehead was covered by his red other boy seemed to be average height...or a little shorter...He had white hail and beautiful gray eyes. He had a scar on his face beginning with a star and continuing down his left cheek.

He said "Wow Lavi, you locked up a human girl in your room." That must be in some code because as he said human the person who I presume as Lavi exclaimed STRIKE! and he ran towards me(not really a run and not really a walk) and bend down to where I was (still on the ground but siting on my knees Japanese style).

This seems a little bit familiar. He grabbed my hand and said in a seductive voice "Hello. My name is Lavi...and I know-" His eye looked at me up and down " -we will have a great relationship together." Lavi got pulled away by the guy with the red scar and white hair.

"Stop it Lavi. You are going to end up like Shisho." He had a British accent that made any word sound cute to a fangirl.

"Aww..but Allen, she's cute." He put his hand on his chin in a pensive look "And don't you have Lena-" He got his face planted to the wall right next to the door with some pieces coming of the wall.

"Shut up Lavi." The guy who seemed to be Allen said with a tiny little blush. Then he turned to me and he extended his hand. "Hello, My name is Allen Walker and my pall over there is Lavi...and may I as who are you?" I was right for they were.

I looked at his hand. It had a white glove over it. Should I take it his hand I mean. I just meet him, but he looked so trust worthy. My hand interloped with his. "My name is Rebecca Nives."

"Oh do you need help up?" He figured out that my legs were a sleep. Probably I landed on them when I came here. "Yeah. If it's not any trouble." He gave me a smile "Not at all" He lifted me up so fast I couldn't get my step. I almost fell but he caught me in a kind of hug. "Are you OK?" I looked up at him. I felt my face get red a little bit. I'm so glad I have bangs they covered my blushing like an idiot face. I nodded in a reply I backed away from Allen. Lavi who now has a big not on his forehead came behind Allen and asked

"So Rebecca, how did you come here in my room and why?" I looked Lavi and put one hand behind my head " I really don't even know mysel-" What happened with the book ran through my mind in an instant.

"The book." They looked at me puzzled. "Book."

"Yeah. I found a book when I was coming home from a bookstore and when I read a page, It glowed and it brought me here. It was yeh big" I made gestures with my hand to show how big the book was. Allen looked at Lavi and said " It could be innocence." Lavi looked at him seriously.

"But we have to see the book to be sure." They both looked like they were seriously smart and know what they were doing. But me. I was lost. "Um...ano" They looked at me again. "What are you guys mean with innocence?"  
Lavi came to me and asked this one question "Do you know about exorcists?"

* * *

**Done! *wipes sweat* fewww~**


	3. Answers and Questions

Bcozy- Bcozy here! I just want to say Arigatou to Lucaila, Skye Leiko and .243 for the Alerts

Recap: Our heroine Rebecca has woken up and found herself inside a room of a guy she doesn't know! Meeting the two boys Lavi and Allen she soon discovers how she got here.

* * *

"Exorcists?" I looked at them both "Aren't they the legendary heroes that are fictional." Lavi only looked at me "They are not fictional, we are exorcists."  
My right brow was raised. "Really"

"Really"  
"So you are telling me that you are legendary heroes who fight "Akuma?" His smile got bigger. "Yup!" I looked at him like he was crazy...for all I know he may well be. Allen seen my face and figured out what I was thinking. "Lavi it looks like she doesn't believe us." The wack job turned to Allen and replied "Don't worry she will. She has to because her book will probably be innocence and who wouldn't believe innocence and exorcists are real when it is in your hand."

"But how are we gonna find the book." Lavi walked over to a shelf that was packed with books but still very organized.

"That's easy, with help from our little friend" He looked at me and I assumed I was the "little" friend he was talking about. I crossed my arms and asked

"First of all I'm not your little friend.I just meet you both. Second of all what if I refuse?" I sounded cockier than it should. He gave a smile which looked really fake and reached to a holster that hold a mini hammer that was clamped on his pants leg. "I will hit you with my hammer." Allen came in front of me "Lavi don't you think that's a little extreme." I came in front of him. My eyes got wide but my cocky smile was wider. "Ohh, I'm so scared! It's going to hit me and I will be flat like a pan cake." You can hear the total sarcasm in my voice. Lavi got the mini hammer in his hand murmur something and it grew! Not just one size but three sizes BIGGER! He fumbled the handle between his fingers and said "This is innocence." He lifted the hammer over his head and slammed down trying to hit me on the head. I covered my head with my arms to protecting myself but I never got hit. But instead of seeing the huge hammer (looks like a mallet to me), I seen a light that reminded me of the book on the ground.

I slowly opened the two arms covering my face and I seen the huge book that brought me here floating with a big glowing green sphere around it. The sphere was colliding with the hammer you can see sparks coming from both of them. The book over powered Lavi and pushed the hammer away and came to my hand with force it almost pushed me back. The books old pages turned furiously and stayed at one page with a huge star on it. The words did the same thing like the first time, the words turned green and switched around to English. It wanted me to read what it said. Still remembering what happened to me the first time...Not really gone ho about reading it but I had no choice my life felt like it was in danger by a guy with a growing hammer trying to hit me like pop goes the weasel. I read it.

_Oh star in the air_

I unconsciously moved my index finger and my middle finger together into a star shape in the air in Lavi's direction.

_ Hither here and appear _

_ Become matter in midair _

_Trap that man over there_

A gigantic translucent star came from midair, which made all of our eyes get really big, came raced at Lavi and trapped him up by rapping him in the points. "Ack!" He struggled to get out. I backed away from them and I raced out the door down the corridor. "Wait! Rebecca-san!" Allen tried to stop me but I was to fast. I have to get home. I have to. Someone should know where I am. I searched down every hall way. There should be someone here right. Then I came upon a door way on my right with two doors. "Maybe someone is in here." I walked in . "Hello."


	4. Snoring, Sister Complex, and Hot Coffee

Bcozy- I don't own -man or any of the characters. But I do own my Ideas and Rebecca! If you want to read it like I did, You will have to listen to the sound track. Yup this story has a sound track. I will make a new sound track every chapter so you can feel the suspense and fun like I did. Here it is:  
CaramellDansen rye remix I'm Alive-Becca Arrival of Tears-Ayane

Recap: Rebecca Almost got flatten by Lavi's hammer! Because of that she believes that her book is innocence a mystical weapon used to fight Akuma Now she steps into a room searching for a way out. Will she find one?

"Hello?" I peered my head in and looked to the left and right like I was crossing a street in a super busy highway. Cautiously. But of course there was books and more books. Other than that there was desks with stacks of paper neatly organized. This place was huge. The only thing that stand out was a huge desk that gigantic white mountain. I tiptoed to the strange mountain and with closer inspection, it was a mountain of paper! Not paper mache but regular paper.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud noise that made me jump and I went into a fighting stance with my book glowing. Then I relized it came from the bottom of Mt. Everest of paper. Then again, it sounded like a snore.I got worked up because of a snore. I sweatdroped. I asked again a little bit louder "Hello is there anyone in there?" There was only a snore that was a reply. I got a tiny bit peeved. "OI! Can you hear me!" Still no words but the noise that comes out of a persons mouth when the sleep. Maybe I can try in a different language. Yes that may work! First english.  
"Hello! Can you help me?" Snore. Nope didn't work. Second try spanish.  
"Hola? ¿me pueden ayudar?" Silence. Epic Fail. Chinese? My voice changes when I speak it. It gets higher for no particular reason. But fine I deal with it.  
"Wèi? Nǐ néng bāngzhù wǒ?" A small pause appeared. It must of worked, because the next thing I knew the mountain began to shake like there was an earthquake(He..I made it rhymed) Then erupted like a volcano! Spewing sharp paper instead of lava. Of course, I will become one of the people who was in the island of Pompe and get swallowed by lava(paper in this case).

"Eh?" Now All I seen was white. I felt a light sting on my right cheek. My attempted to digged myself out was how you say...poor excuse of a doggie paddle. Lassie would not be proud. When it didn't work, I sat there. No! I did not give up! I was saving my energy for later events. I wasn't inside the white coma for long. A hand got me out there in nothing flat. When my feet reached the ground securely, I looked at the person who had hand on my wrist who helped me.

He was middle age man (I believe) and he had a small go t going on his chin and he hand blonde spiky hair. He was wearing a lab coat so I think he maybe a scientist of some kind. He let go of my wrist. When I stopped day dreaming, I remembered my manners. "Thank you so much for the help." I rubbed my but because I landed on it hard and it hurt from the recent paper attack. "Oww...Man I never thought that paper would be so heavy!"

He chuckled nervously."Yeah sorry about that. The supervisor is lazy for no good should of signed all the papers already and gave them to us but of course he didn't. Also now someone got hurt by it. Do you want speak to him?" He turned to the desks where the paper was but now there was a head with purple hair with a white barret. It was very comical. The head had cool rectangle glasses (always a winner) sleeping with his mouth open with a pond of drool coming out. Wait a minute. Supervisor? He can maybe help me get out of her and get back to the academy. Wait another minute, why do I want to go back so bad. I hated that place. I have no family, no friends. But even being alone was better than this place.  
"Yes that would be so nice. He put his hand out and said "Reever.I'm one of the scientist of the black order. Are you a new exorcist? The gatekeeper didn't say anything about that-" I took his hand and stopped him short and said "-Ano. I am not an exorcist. Actually I don't even know how I got-" I looked at the book that was in my right hand "-I got here forcefully. Where are we exactly?" His eyes got huge but I couldn't figure out which part surprised him the most. Either I got here forcefully or I don't where I am part.

He mumbled "Maybe the chief can answer somethings." He walked to the supervisor and said which made him wake up immediately screaming "LENALEE! WHY DID YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT YOUR BROTHERS PERMISSION AND NOTICE!" Then like on cue, a woman with green hair in pigtails came into the room carrying a tray full of white coffee mugs and one with a pink bunny in her hands. My right eye twitched when the pink bunny came into attention. Her hair,even in a high pigtail, reached to the middle of her forearm which was covered by a black sleeve. She was wearing same thing like Lavi except she was wearing a skirt. The woman(who seemed to be older than me like 2 years) was very pretty and tall. Well I think she was tall because of her boots which were straight black. I loved it.

She had a cheerful and caring smile on her face and a skip in her step. "Nii-san! Min'na! I brought coffee-" Her voice was sweeter than one of those stuck up cheerleaders when they are trying to make everyone psych up at pep rally. But her voice sounded like she would mean everything she say. To bad she didn't finish because the supervisor came running towards her in inhumane speed and almost knocked her down but stayed upright. "LENALEE! WHY DID YOU GET MARRIED!" The girl who I presume to be Lenalee flushed furiously. "NII-SAN!" The shocked caused to stumble and let go of the coffee and shot up right in the air! Tray and all!

Everything went into slow motion then. My body reacted to what to do in this situation. I dropped the book and ran towards where the tray would most likely land but for once in my life, it can't be that easy. The mugs with coffee separated from each other into different directions. Awww CRUD! There were sixteen mugs including the pink bunny one. Wow I wounder how she can balance that on one try and in HEELS! Focus! I got the tray first and jumped to get white mug after another. Not a single drop of coffee came out of the cups.

I didn't notice everyone else watching, I only was worried about the coffee in the air. I never thought that I would say this, but I feel like Sebastian on Black Butler. His athletic skill capturing all the mugs with no sweat. So awesome. I put the tray at the level of my chest and counted the mugs on there. "Two..four...six...eight...ten...twelve...fourteen...fifteen." Hold on...wan't there sixteen mugs. I looked over again. There was all white mugs. I gave a relived sigh. My eyes popped open in shock. WHITE! I looked up and I seen the pink bunny mug doing a flip in the air.

I stepped on my tippy toes and grabbed the handle. I little sighed came from my lips. I looked inside and there was no coffee. Why did everything had to become so complicated! The coffee was in the air looking like a blob coming down. I ran towards the brown smoking blob coming down from the stratosphere. Yeah did I mention the coffee was hot. But you must of already know that. I could hear everyone gasp. The girl with the supervisor around her legs hold her breath and stood with her hands covering her mouth and wide eyed.

Almost there! I had the blob close to the cup. One more second and it would had been a perfect landing but of course I tripped on my left foot and fell on my knees and slid. The beverage was falling faster and faster! It was going to be on the ground in T-minus in five seconds! The way it was going down, the liquid would fall behind me. Five seconds. So I though quickly and I bend backwards, still on my knees. Four. I stretched my arm so I could reach the coffee. Three. "Just a little more." Making sure the other coffee I had in my hand didn't fall . I was in complete . The coffee made it successful into the cup without a single drop outside the cup.

The breath that I didn't even know I was holding slipped through my lips. A relived smile came upon my face. I put the troublesome cup of coffee on the tray and got up steadily. Walking to the female with the long hair and surprisingly and disturbingly, the supervisor was holding her legs together. A lot of things passed through my mind just then. First thanking God for me being flexible, having this situation done before, and that there was a small amount of cups. Last time I was at my part time job and I was a waitress. The floor was slippery and Instead of just mugs, it was soda, hot cocoa, and small deserts on small plates.

I gave the girl a warm smile and a cock on the side. "Coffee?" You can hear a small little hint of amusement in my voice. There was a roar of applause from behind me when the miss took the tray. I turned to see a whole bunch of people in lab coats clapping with amazement on their faces. I blushed. I never had anyone applause me. Especially so many people at once. I felt a feeling I never before. What was it? I heard many anime characters talk about this feeling. I think it was called pride. Yeah...it was pride.

Bcozy- Hey! I love this chapter! This scene was going through my head all day! I made this chapter super long. Sorry for not updating sooner. I did this whole chapter in two days so sorry for the spelling and grammar errors. Please review. If I get 5 New reviews, I will update sooner. JA NE!


	5. Introductions and Knowlage

Bcozy-Thank you to all who reviewed. I love you guys so much *sips coffee* I will give you all special treat and let you guys this chapter early.

Rebecca- Are you sipping the coffee that was in the are just now!

Bcozy- Yes and it is very delicious. Want some?

Rebecca- Never again. Bcozy doesn't own -man

Bcozy- But I do own you, Rebecca.

Rebecca-sadly

Bcozy- Here is the sound track for this story

Playing God-Paramore

Futuristic Imagination-School Food Punishment

Welcome To My FanClub Night-Sheryl Nome

* * *

Recap: Rebecca had just met the supervisor and how he could act around his sister and everyone else and Reever, one of the scientists of the Black Order. Her first experience of the coffee delivery was not a good one. After regaining each mug of coffee, everyone clapped for her performance. She felt a new emotion. A feeling she never felt before. It was called pride.

The girl who I suspected to be Lenalee took the tray from me and bowed. It took me for a surprise which let me blush a little bit harder. "Please forgive me and my brother! He acts like this when he overacts. I should have been more careful with the coffee!" The supervisor was still around her legs and said in a kid like voice. "But Lenalee! I thought you was getting married!" Her head lowered and her boot started to glow green."Shizuka ni!" She kicked him in the head causing him to get off her legs and blast right into the wall. I stood there wide eyed not in fear but in awe.

Only one word came into my mind. "Wicked!" I turned to see her bowing again. "I'm so sorry about my brothers behavior" I bend down to meet her gaze. I put my hand in the air for defence of what could happen. "Oh! Really don't worry about it! It was kind of fun with the whole coffee situation." She looked at me and smiled gratefully. I returned the favor. The woman put the tray of coffee on a desk where there was no extra papers where at and extending her hand.

"I'm Lenalee and over there is my brother Komui." She thumbed where the man was on the floor with a foot impression dead center on his face. I gladly accepted her hand. "Hi I'm Rebecca Nives. It's a pleasure to meet you." The real reason of why I was in this room and why Komui was up popped into my head.

"Semimasen, but would you know where I am?" I decided to ask Lenalee because first she seemed to be more mature and awake secondly the "supervisor" was now on the ground with a foot impression and a bloody nose (the kick broke his nose) frozen. He wasn't moving. Should someone do something. Lenalee got my attention when she giggled and let go of my hand to get the coffee.

"You are in the Science Division which is inside the Black Order silly!" I cocked my head to the side. This is getting to be a bad habit, but I was hungry for more information. "And what is that exactly?" Three scientists got white mugs from the tray and started to injest the previous airborne drink. "Home of exorcists, finders didn't you know. Isn't that must be one of the reasons why you came here right?" I sighed, ready to tell what happened to me. In the save of time, please listen to the elevator music that is in you're head or the soundtrack while I explain this.

The elevator music drowns out me explaining what happened to Lenalee. I told her everything Except when I almost go flatten by the MALETT the guy with red hair was carrying. Her eyes got wide and her mouth was open so big that you can put a whole pumpkin in. When the music stopped, the only thing was heard was Lenalee shocked voice. "EEEEHHH! What do you mean you came because of a book?" I looked sheepishly at the book that was now on the floor.

"I read something and it took me to a room here. I don't how get back. I am sorry for the intrusion Miss Lenalee." I sounded hopeless. My head was involuntary lowered in result. Then I felt something on my left shoulder. I looked up to see Lenalee giving me a sincere smile. "Don't worry, we will find out what happened." I was shocked. No one was ever nice to me. I was always alone. Even if I wasn't alone I don't remember anything about happiness. It sucks.

"Thank you Miss Lenalee." She patted my shoulder. "Don't be so formal! We already have a person like that. You can call me Lenalee if you like." A small smile on my face turned bigger than ever. "Ok. Lenalee." If I didn't feel like Sebastian then, I do now! Sebastian was so formal like I was doing. He always wears a uniform. I am wearing the school uniform of a white formal shirt under a purple vest and skinny black jeans with a purple star on the right side. The school uniform was a purple and black skirt but one thing that everyone should know is I am not a girly girl. I never wore a skirt under free will and never will. During school, I changed into comfortable pants. I don't like...scratch that...I HATE wearing skirts and dresses. So get the picture of me wearing a skirt out of your mind.

Also, we both have black hair. The only difference is one: I am : I am not a demon,and Three: I don't have a Grell. As if on cue (again) Two people came rushing into the science division which made all of us turned to see the soon to be chaos. One carrying another in his arms. One had white hair and one with red hair. Spoke too soon. "LENALEE! KOMUI! Can you help Lavi?" Apparently, I was behind Lenalee so they didn't see me, but I did realized that it was Allen's voice. He was carrying Lavi (still tangled between star I conjured up) struggling to get out in a bridle way. Those two looked like they got married or something. I chuckled in my mind.

Lenalee walked to Lavi and asked the question that everyone wanted to know( except me) "What happened Lavi!" Lavi turned to her with puppy dog eyes "Lenalee-" he fake sob when I sweatdroped "-Someone broke into my room. It was a horrible demon girl who did this to me! She said some words and put this thing-" Struggled around showing that was he was talking about"- And left me there!" What the hell? I got so furious! He was defiantly leaving some huge major stuff out! And he is a very bad actor but the green hair girl got sucked in to the whole act. "Oh poor Lavi." She guided Allen to the couch and let Lavi's head sat on her lap. She brushed his red hair out his face.

"Lenalee. You are so kind-" His green eye widen when he looked on the ground and he seen the book on the ground where I left it. He slowly lifted his eyes to see me. He screamed and turned to Allen "ALLEN IT'S HER! IT'S HER! LENALEE SHE DID THIS TO ME! GET HER ALLEN." Allen just shook his head. He had the hammer(which was now mini)in his hand and shook it while he shook his head. Lenalee just looked at him and said "Hold on min'na. What happened?" Lavi turned to her and said "Exactly what I told you! She tried to strangle me with the big star!"

I walked towards him, really pissed and exclaimed "You know that the only reason that you were contained in the star is because you TRIED TO FLATTEN MY WITH THAT PATHETIC THING YOU CALL A HAMMER!" Everyone in the whole room was shocked that I can speak like that or I just called Lavi's hammer pathetic.

"What?" The female looked confused. Well she should be. It was very confusing in the start. I wish there is a way I can show her. I looked at where the book was and on top of it, there was a fortune cookie. WTF? A fortune cookie? I walked toward it and opened the fortune cookie. A small piece of paper came out and printed on was "Look on page 59."

And turned to the back of the small piece of paper and it said " Lucky numbers are 01, 15, 20 ,11." A little chuckle passed through my lips. So I guess it was a message from the book. Weird. The book can cast spells, levitate, and can communicate through fortune cookies. Wow. I put the fortune into my pants pocket and picked the book up. Flipping through page after page. I cam upon 59 quickly and there was two sentences. "To make someone see you memories." Perfect! Now to recite like I did before.

Lavi ruined the moment and started to act like he was freaking out."Watch out Lenalee! She's probably going to trap us all in a big star or WORSE!" It was getting very annoying. I turned my head to him, my whole facing to the book that was glowing green. "You know what would be worse, if you keep talking." Lavi gasp and exclaimed sarcasticly "Well I never!" I only rolled my eyes and recited the rearranged words.

To let them see what I seen

Put my memory on the big screen

Then in front of me, a gigantic white screen appeared like a portal but square. Then my eyes...I can't see anything. I only thing was visible is white light. What was going on!

* * *

Bcozy-next chapter will be Allen's P.O.V then Rebecca's. Lavi and Rebecca relationship is going down hill. So sad. Till next time JA!


	6. Memories Unleashed!

Bcozy-Oi min'na! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Now this is the most viewed story of mine yet! Ok here is the soundtrack for this chapter

And Remember, I do not own -man and I do not own these songs.

Star rise-Bamboo Blade

Danzai no Hana-Kosaka Riyu

Lion-Sheryl Nome

* * *

Allen's P.O.V

There was a strange light coming from Rebecca's eyes. She stood there frozen. The white light glowed on to the white screen and showed a black rectangle surrounding a smaller white rectangle. Inside there was numbers counting down, 3...2...1. Then it was what in Lavi's room. Lenalee just sat there. Her expression showed everything: Anger, surprise, and I-am-going-to-get-Lavi-for-this. 15 minutes past and the show was stood up, fist clench. Lavi head was still on her lap and when she shoot up, Lavi rolled off her and hit the floor with a thud.

"LAVI! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOU ALMOST FLATTEN REBECCA WITH HIBAN!" Oh Yeah. Rebecca. I turned to see her trying to keep her balance but failed miserably. She was slowly falling. Worried about her hitting the floor and getting hurt, I hurried and caught her. I knelt down when she went down. "Rebecca? Are you O.K.?" I tapped on her cheek and nothing happened. I was getting a little scared now. "Come on Rebecca. Please wake up." No response. I went to neck. She had a pulse but it was low.

I sighed in relief. But we do have to get her to the hospital wing. I looked at Lavi and Lenalee. Lavi's star that trapped him slowly disappeared. Lenalee was still angry but when she seen Rebecca not moving her mood changed.

She was worried like I was. She will care for anyone. That's must be why she is very much liked. My attention turned back to Rebecca. Wow. She looked different than she did before. I moved they hair from her eyes and she looked like... almost innocent child. She probably was the same age as me but still.

"What from what we just saw, it is most likely that book has innocence contained inside it." We all turned to see Komui behind his desk with a big bump on his head, a tissues in his nose and is that foot impression on his face? Me and Lavi's eyes were huge. "Um...Komui. What happened to you?" He just said "That doesn't matter now. Get her to the infirmary. She is an accommodater of innocence hopefully. God knows we need more. They are dropping like flies."

"Alright." I picked her up and rushed her to the infirmary. Just hang in there Rebecca.

* * *

Rebecca's P.O.V- Her Dream

_I was sitting on a red satin couch in a white room with windows lighting every corner. Two people was next to me. On my right it was a woman with curly black hair in a bun but some hair came lose. She was wearing an old Victorian white dress. She was smiling with no lipstick on her lips but still eyes hidden. I turned to my left and it was a man with short black hair. He was wearing a gray suit and smiling. But I couldn't see his complete face, too. I could feel a smile was appearing on my face as well. I was happy...even though I see the whole them. I think the were important to me._

_They hold my hands. It was so warm. But suddenly a black aura came over the room. Everything that was white turned to black. The light coming from the windows turned red. Then blood shattered through the room. Then a scream pierce through the sound barrier._

My eyes popped open with a sweat. I looked around and realized that the room that I was in now wasn't the science division. I used hand wiped off the sweat of my brow and traced down to my right cheek. There was something on it. It felt familiar. A band aid? I got up in a hurry and my head started to spin. I regretted that. My instinct tells me that this room was like a hospital of some kind.I was in a bed with white sheets. I hold my head in my hand and looked through the window. The only visible was a cliff and a forest. I remember that little dream. Blood shattered everywhere. A scream breaking through the silence.

It was so creepy. That dream reminded me of something from Devil May Cry. Was it a dream? I looked at my hand flex it a bit. It felt so real.

"Ah I see you are awake." I jumped out off my wits! I turned to see Allen at the door holding a glass of water. He walked in casually and put it on a desk that was next to my bed. He sat in the chair closet to me. "How do you feel?" I turned my head to him and still a little dizzy I gave him a sincere smile "Here drink this." He got the glass and pushed into my hands. "I'm fine. Where am I?" I was sitting correctly in the bed. I drunk the liquid. It was cold and refreshing.

He exhaled "We are in the infirmary. You collapse after you showed us what happened in Lavi's room." My eyes reverted to the exorcist. "I did. How? And how long was I out?" His eyes widen just a bit. "You said a spell that showed us a memory. You only been out for a good 15-20 minutes. Don't you remember?" The thought of what happened flowed through my mind but it stung. I touched the band aid automatically. "Oh you had cut on your cheek." It was probably when I got berried alive by paper.

"Don't worry,"-I pealed the band off to reveal a cut with a tiny bit on blood coming out of it. I licked the back of my hand and put the saliva on the cut."It heals quickly.I only remember of what I said the spell and there was just white before my eyes and that's it." He leaned back in the chair an put his hand under his chin. "Ne...Do you know today's date?" I didn't know how long I was out when I was in Lavi's room. I could of been there for a couple hour a or maybe even days! Alright calm down. I couldn't be out for days. I would of starved by now.

"Today's Date...January 15..." A relived sighed pass through my lips. At least I wasn't out for hours. I drank in ease. "...1901" The cool delicious water that was in my mouth spewed out in shock. I almost chocked because of that. He patted my back lightly. "Are you Okay? Don't drink so fast." My eyes widen."You say what?" He smirked.

"Today's date. It's January 15.

"Don't drink so fast?"

"No. Before that."

"Today's date?"

"NO! IN THE MIDDLE" I moved my hands to left, to the right then the middle.

"1901."

I snapped my fingers into a point. How did I get here if I was in the USA just a couple of minutes ago. In FRANCE! How am I gonna get back? In the middle of my mental panic, Allen got my wrist and helped me up an out of the bed. "Let's go to Komui and tell him that you are alright. Okay?" I gave a small nod of my head.

"Wait Komui...is he that guy with the barret"-I put my hands around a part of my head to mean the hat-"and the rectangle glasses"-put my index finger and thumb to make a rectangle and put it just below were my eyes are-"and screams "OH LENALEE! DON'T GET MARRIED!" He chuckled "Yeah. That's the one." He dragged me out from the room.

"Hey Komui. I brought Rebecca." Allen said as we both walked in to a science division which was busy with work and drinking coffee that was now in a cup.

The supervisor named Komui turned around and gave a smile. "Welcome Ms. Nives. I am Komui the Chief Supervisor." He gave his hand out and I took it. "It such a pleasure to meet you Chief Komui. The awake you." A smile smacked onto my face.

"I realize that the situation that you are in is pretty strange. But to let you know, you are in the black order. Home to exorcists and innocence-" Allen interrupted and put his left arm up. I forgot he was holding on to me so my right arm was raised as well." Um...Komui, Lavi and I already told her about innocence." Komui only blinked his eyes behind those quadrilateral glasses of his. "Okay, Well the black order is in the country of France and-"

"Um...Nii-san.." It was Lenalee's turn to stop his explanation "I already told her about where we are now."

"Oh OK. Well is there anything she doesn't know?" While the other two was in their own conversation, I looked at Allen and down where he wasn't touching my wrist but had his whole hand around mine. Fingers and all. With this sight in my eyes I started to feel the blood rush into my cheeks. Allen caught of this and put right hand under my black bangs and felt my forehead. "Are you sure you are okay, your face is turning red." My eyes widen with horror. I backed away and waved my hands side to side furiously.

"..Da..Daijōbudesu." The gray eyes narrowed. "Really...Thank you for helping me out." A sincere smile formed on my lips. "Arigatou." The boy's cheek's redden as well and he gave a smile same as mine. The sweet moment was broken when Lavi came over and put his arms around both of our necks. "Let's go see Hevlaska! She will be happy to see you!" My eyes were peeping over my left shoulder. "Hevlaska? Who is that?"

The red head who got on my nerves gave a devious smirk. That is a bad warning. My reaction is to get out off here now but he had a good grip on us. God help me. "Don't worry. It will be fun!"

When he said fun, he meant a fun time for him. Hell for the rest of joy! I only want to go home! Is that so hard!

* * *

Bcozy- Hey! I am so sorry for not updating lately, but I made it up with have two chapters on the same day! Awesome I am.


	7. Chaos Loose! A Japanese & Small Bookman?

Bcozy-Hey everyone! Thanks to all who kept on reading and who reviewed! Here's the latest soundtrack and remember.

Rebecca-She doesn't own any of the characters except me. Also none of the songs.

Bcozy- Darn tottin'!

19sai-Suga Shikao

Feel your Heart- Velvet Garden

Kibou no Kakera- Nana Kitade

* * *

"Stay away from me Lavi!" I exclaimed as I speed my pace to follow everyone else. The group of me, Allen, Lenalle, Lavi and Komui leading the way was walking down a corridor full of doors on the right. On the left was a mini fence that guarded a ten story drop. I totally was glad the guard was there because if I would manage to slip (an You all know I could) and fell right off the floor, there would be *whistle*...SPLAT! But I am getting off topic...from the last chapter,; I was going to a person named Havleska. I really don't know why I have to go to him/her. I just want to go home! No one had answer my question of how! What's reallly worse is Lavi said this will be fun. He had a mischievous smile on his face that I didn't trust.

"Aww. Come on Rebecca! I said I was sorry about trying to hit you Hiban! What more can I do..." The red head behind me wined. He was getting annoying. Scratched that. He was annoying. I mean fussing like a little kid? How old is he any way! Six? I was walking behind Lenalee and Komui. Allen is on my right and the book is on my left. Levatating and waiting. Waiting a command I will give it if he did anything funny.

"Ohh... I know what will make you forgive me..." he suddenly had a low sudictive voice as he said that which made send my trouble senses tingling. I slowly turned around to see what B.S. he was talking about, but I didn't see him. Five seconds later, black came in front of my eyes. I felt something or someone grab my lower back and pulled me closer so I could touch the darkness. It was cloth. Really soft and silky cloth in fact. My chin got touch and lifted, causing my vision to go upward to see Lavi invading my personal space. The rest of the group stopped as well to see what was happening. Allen kind face got really furious.

"Will you forgive me..." His hazel eye looking into both of my brown eyes at the same time. In the reflection of his eye, I could see my face got red again! AUGH! I hate it! Why did I have to have a face that gets red easily! "...if I gave you a kiss?..." One word. Perverted. My face got to the shade of a ripe tomato but not what you think. The thought of using my book didn't get into my mind then. I only had that word in my current vocabulaary. Pervert...pervert...PERVERT! Behind Lavi was my book open. Glowing in the usual color. On the page, it had a picture of a fist on fire. GREEN fire. Wouldn't that hurt? Hmmmmm...It would hurt him more. I lowered my head away from his gaze and mumbled " Fire Fists." Then a big globe of green light surrounded my fists.

"Did you say something Rebecca?" He asked like he nothing was happing. I had enough. I finished the encantation. "Spark." The spheres shrunken and burst? The small explosion if you would call it caused the sphere to catch on fire and have the flame cover my half of my forearm as well my fists. It didn't burn at all. It actualy kind of tickled. Hehehehe. His hand slipped down more and more. Even through the ticklish flame, my anger burned. "Pervert...pervert..." As the word was repeated, the green flame grew.

Everyone stood back except Lavi who was still holding on to me innapropiately. He was now really on my lower back, almost toching my butt. I lost it. I cocked back with my rightiee. "HENTAI!" My fist came back and socked him in the jaw, sending down the hall crashing into a door and taking that with him. We all knew when he laned cause there was a blasting crash and dust came forming like clods where the red head was sent by air mail.

The stance I was in reminded of a pitche in a baseball game. The arm I punched Lavi was crossing my body touching my left shoe. My left was soon to follow but behind my back. Lungs gasping from air after that, I calmed own so did the flames. Eventually it was extinguished. Playing it off, Imy body turned to everyone who jsut stood dumbstrucked about what just occured. " Let's go see this Hevleska person now. Ne?" I said with a sweet tone. There was silence between us four until a girlished scream in where the cloud was disappearing. _Oh my gosh! Did I hurt anyone besides Lavi did I?_

"WHAT THE HELL! USAGI WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR THIS TIME! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" That didn't sound like anyone I remember. But what I do recognize that it was a man's voice. "Don't kill me Yuu-chan. We need each other!" The other voice got louder "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT AND I DON'T NEED YOU" I heard a shnnkkk came from the arguing. "I didn't break down your door down! I swear!" The red hair was now visable from the mist. Wait he was on the floor backing away from...was that a blade...yup it was a blade. It was a nice one too. I never seen a sharper point on a sword unless we where in my schools Dojo. Yeah we have a Dojo. The blade was right near his face. "LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" As the blade revealed itself, the person who own the sword and door(most likely) was seen.

"Oh great. Just what we needed. " I heard Allen said under his breath. Little by little, the swordsman came out. He had long blue hair. Like mine, he had it in a ponytail but mine was a low. He was wearing similar things evreyone one else was wearing, a black jacket with silver buttons. He wore black boots that came up to his knees. Wait was that a girl? His/her face was full of rage but quite handsome, If i do say myself. _Ahhhh. It's a dude._ His shirt was un button so you could see his chest. 12 pack! How Much hotness can one girl handle! His sword was the same as his coat. Black but with one black line on the handle. The blade was a shiny silver that reflected the crevasse under Lavi's chin that was upwards like my own a few moments ago. _Ha that's how it feels you perv! _The long haired one looked like a cat stalking his dinner and the poor little mouse (Lavi) was cowering in fear.

"SAY GOODBYE!" He said in a harsh whisper even we, over here across the hallway, could even hear. The sharp weapon was pulled upward ready for one swoop and krr goodbye Lavi's head. The prey had his eye widden and looked suddenly over here. Where I was. Directly at me with pleading eyes. _No! I will not be pulled into this argument because of guilt! Also here's a thought. Why should I have freakin' GUILT!_ I turned my head to get me distracted from him, but it was to late. He got me. _Damn!_ I gave a heavy sigh and yelled to him

"Please sir. Don't hurt him." The guy with blue locks turned his head slowly with an irratated scowel planted on his face. His stricking midnight blue eyes was cutting the akwardness and somehow making it worse. I felt imitated. I gave him the same look back. The same look every time I hear a fan girl scream out Justin Beiber's name and they say 'you are so handsome' or 'will you marry me'. Disgusting.

With him distracted, Lavi the usagi, like the coward he was, he crawled aaway and came behind me. He grabbed both of my shoulders and pushed me foward. Did he learn anything about being in m personal space. I really didn't like him because of what he did. Attempt to hurt me, lie about me. That is SLANDER PEOPLE! Also being a pervert and hug me without permission. "Hey Yuu, have you met my lovely new friend Rebecca?"

*eye twitch* "Friend. You try to hurt me, lie about me, you peneatrating my personal bubble, and you have the guale to say we are friends. AND YOU ARE TOUCHING ME! Do I have to make you go flying again!" I pointed to were 'Yuu' is. It seems I said too much, 'cause the blade the man was holding was pointed at me from a distance_. Wait...Lavi set me up didn't he! Like the He/ She said, He was so gonna pay. Not with money. _

"You did this to my door?" The man said advancing towards me. My reaction: like anyone, back away slowly. But Lavi still had the death grip on me. So it was like I as about to ge eatin by a wolf. A blood thirsty, he/she that had a six pack, but still looked hot. I squeaked, not like me, when he had a weird gleam in his eyes that meant, _say your prayers, 'cause you are gonna die._ Heading to his qorss, I started to make up my will. Everything I own will go to the salvation army. I hope the like manga. Then back to the problem at hand. The 'yuu' was gone right before my eyes. What came over them was black. asuming it was Lavi I looked up. Wasn't Lavi holding my shoulders? Then I seen white hair. "Allen?"

"OI BaKanda! I know it's one of womanly weeks, but keep your hormones ona calm level. OK?" OHHHHH...BURNN! He gave a sweet voice ath the last words.

"That's right Kanda-san. You can't go around slice and dice every person in the black order!" Lenalee came into the conversation. I moved my head around Allen's arms streight out to defenend me, to see the three arguing. Back to the man who had my body possed for a peace offering.

"Lavi! Let go of me!" I used some of my new strength I recived from the rest I took minutes ago, but his grip was like the Jaws of Life! He bend fowards so he could lean in and whisper something in my ear. "Tell me... Why is Allen the only one to touch you?" Wow...OK. First off he only grabbed my wrist. And maybe my hand but that is all! But I didn't mind it. The touch felt familiar to me . Like how meeting them before seemed all to conincidendental. I never belived in conincidendce. I believed in someones aura. His...aura...was good. I could always tell someone who they were, not most times, by there aura around their soul. I think it's the reason why I got into the school, not because a profesor found me in a street and raised me. But something told me that's not why. Before I could answer, a gust of wind from the top of me going downward came.

The pressure of Lavi's grip was lifted, while a bang came at the same time. My attention came upon where the noise appeared. It was, once again, lavi got hit. The hit was so hard, that his head was in a large crater on the floor. Also in retrospect, the floor itself, if I presume correctly, was either concrte or marble. Either way, it had to take a lot of power to make his head and his ego get stuck into a hard floor like this. Impressive. But where? Where did the power and attack come from? I looek to my left and right and no one was there. _Could it be..._ I looked at Komui. _Nahh _Then there was someone talking. "I'm verry sorry, Ms. Nives for Lavi's behavior."

I looed down to see a short man. He came up to the top of my thigh. Well, his gray hair did. He had his hair ina bunch sticking up and leaning forward at the end for a curl. He had black spots around his eyes( he probably doesn't get enough sleep) and had cool earings. What was he was wearing was like everyone elses. Except his sleeves covered his hands. Like a monk I see on Shikabane Hime! I wondered how he knows my name? I bet you either Komui or Lavi told him when I was 'indeposed' if you would say.

Before what happend next, i have to warn you...I think everyting that is small is kind of cute. my love of watching certain shows *cough* Lucky Star*cough* got me seeing everything remotely smaller than my height is utterly adorable. He bowed "Please forgive my young apprentice. I have no official name but you can call me Bookman." _Eh. Lavi was his apprentice?_ I just looked so fascinated by him. I mean he so small! KYA~! Fan girl antics coming through. Kep calm! But in my mind I was shaking my head with both of my cheeks. He's so cute!

I manage to keep to my coolz and asked who the man over there was. He had so many names! BaKanda, Yuu, Kanda, which one is it! Bookman turned to the three arguing (Allen and Lenalee V.S. the he/she) "The man over there is Kanda Yuu." So his official name is Kanda Yuu. It sounded Japanese.

"Is that a Japanse name?" He nodded. "Yes. Kanda is from Japan." Knew it I liked that name. Yuu...Yuu...Yuu. Oh the many different puns someone could make.

"Oww! You old Panda! Why did you do that for!" The fool was getting unstuck and out of the crater when bookman stepped on his head with a simila kind of shoe.

"Because you are being indecent to Ms. Nives." Aww. He called me Ms. Lavi retaliated "I wasn't being indecent! I only asked her a question!" Bang Bang. He another set of bruises to take care of now.

"You grabbed her you FOOL!" Then there was another battle with words. Sweatdrop. I just stood there. Watching chaos broke out. "Are we ready to go Rebecca. Komui asked getting impatient. Tapping his slippers to the hard floor. "Gomen." I followed him as everyone else was in there own little arguments.

* * *

Bcozy- This chapter was going to be longer but I made it into two chapters. I was on a brainstorming streak!


	8. Hevlaska! Glowing White And A Way Home?

Bcozy- Hey everyone! I am back again more fluently! It's because of Katsura Hoshino! I hope she is OK! Also thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter as well as other ones. I do not own any of the characters or songs. The only person I own is Rebecca.

Blue Bird- Ikimonogakari (Naruto Shippuden)

Kimi ni Fuku Kaze- Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu

So Good- Bratz Rock Angels [yeah I used to like the cute little Bratz dolls when I was younger. I still like the song]

Recap: Rebecca had just meet Bookman and knows who Kanda is. Male. She is now going to Havleska for what reason, she wants to know. Her mission is to find her way home but still has no idea how! Will she be able to get home?

* * *

He lead me to a triangle/pyramid kind of elevator with no walls or celing. Just a mini fence surrounding it. It had white tiles on the floor. It reflected everything as we went up. I looked at my reflection behind converses on my feet. Black hair pulled into a low ponytail. Bangs on my face three seprate on each side coming down and become little sideburns covering my in all. Big brown eyes hid sadness of my past. At least what I remember. The only thing I manage to remember was only till I met a professor of the school.

_I was trembaling. Hands holding on to myself to stop the shivering. Water came upon my face. It started to rain but I wasn't fooled. I was crying. But from what exactly? My white dress was ruiend, it was covered with black streaks and blood. my knees started to ache because I sat on them andd the weather as well was a factor. The water stoppd coming on my head. I looked up to see a man with short black hair and glasses. He took of his gray silk suit jacket that looked very expensive and put it over my head._

_"Let's get you to a warm place to stay." He tried to put his arm around me but I backed away slightly. I didn't know who he was then. He was a stranger who just showed me some kindness and that's all. "Come on. I won't hurt you." He said in a whisper. Still wining me over. I was desprate now. I didn't know where I was at all. I reluctantly went with him._

"Glad I did." Lost in my own thoughts on the elevator, I didn't know we where coming to a stop. The book snuggiling with my right hand snaped me out of it. "Here we are!" Komui exclaimed with such ethusiasium it reminded me of Tamaki off of Ouran High School Host Club. My eyes searching and looking over everything that was in the dark room. I seen nothing because it was dark. I walked over to the cheif of the science division.

"Komui, there's nothing here! Where is Havleska?" My hands where on my hips to show it was kind of a comand. Unbeknown to me, something came behind me lighting the room with white. Hands connected to tentacles grabbed me and trapped my hands on my sides, the book ecaped just in time. I screamed my lungs out as I was raised up in the air. Around 120 feet. I was never really afraid of heights but getting picked up by glowing hands. Different story. The tentacles went around be like a cobra strangling it's victum. I had to get out of this! My whole body was wiggiling like a worm trying to get out Havlaska's grip!

"Stop. I will not hurt you." She said in a calm demenor. It was too late, I was in a state of panic. I got extra engery out of that and manage to get my right arm free. _Yes! Just need.._ "Book! Help!" The book abide to my orders and came above me. It opened and what came out was a red velvet bookmark. The end wrapped it self around my wrist and pulled me up even higher in the air. My whole body was being carried like a plastic bag and pulled away from the hands. But they came for me in all directions. "What are you doing Rebecca!" Komui yelled at me. I gave him such a pissed of look. "What the hell does it look like I am doing! Trying to save my butt!"

Using the bookmark as a vine, I was like a female Tarzan. When a hand came to my right, I went backwards just missing it. Another shot towards me with lightining speed on my left. I pulled upward, lifting my whole body like I was doing a pull up during gym. I gave a look to the book, making it fly faster to the otherside where the mini fence was more higher up. It slowly untwined it self from my wrist and I was going lower and lower.

I looked up and grabbed the red velvet with both hands. _You wouldn't dare!_ I kept going lower and lower. As the bookmark was coming completly off my wrist, a gasp came from my mouth. I lost my grip and fell. I thought I was going to land on the elevator but of course it's never that easy. I missed it and ended up falling into the pitch blackness under the elevator. Damn! I screamed going all the way down. I was going down face first, feeling the the rush of air that came over when gravity pulled me. Different levels of the Black Order past through my eyes in terror. I bet I passed over 13 floors now. I even went and surpassed the one floor that had everyone still aruging. They stopped and looked over the balcony, seeing all their faces, some even screaming out my name.

"REBECCA!"

I reached out my hand to them. screaming out their names. Still panicing! OK Rebecca calm down. Think of a way to get out of this. " Think think think think think!" I looked to where the floor was and it coming at me pretty fast. "Think faster. Think faster." Ding! The light bulb in my head came alive and gave me a bright idea."BOOK! GET ME A TRAVELING SPELL! IMA!" The book, which is under or above m feet, opened up and did the routine. On the page it said to get to a place where you call home. _Yes exactly what I need!_ In the direction, told me to click my heels and said there is no place like home and point to where you want the portal to go. _THE HELL! I COULD OF JUST WENT WIZARD OF OZ AND COULD GO HOME! _OK it's not the time nor place to comment on this. I cleared my head and clicked my heels. "There is no place like home." I moved my hands towards the even more closing in floor, palms showing like I was cracking my hands.

"PORTAL!" Then thick, string like green ribbons of energy came surronded me, barely toughing and limbs or body parts. Then between me and the floor, the ribbons entwined with eachother and became a pool like circle. _So that's a portal. _My hands was the first to touch the green doorway. I gulped and holded my breath as the rest of my body got entirely submerged. The last thing I heard was Allen call out my name.

"REBECCA!"


	9. Coming Home! A Vampire Blood Hound?

Bcozy- Hey! It's me again!. I made the chapter really long! I couldn't stop. Sad right. Now at every line breaker, it's either Rebecca situation and where she is now or it's the exorcists. Oh and the side effects : wham smack and whack you can make the same sound by slaping one hand to your other palm to palm For slap. For whack is back hand to back hand and wham is hit your thigh.

And Remember, I do not own -man but I do own is my idea's, Rebecca, my body and sanity. You know what...Never mind the last one.

Soundtrack:

Papermoon-tommyheavenly6

Resonance-T.M revolution

I wanna be -stance Punks

Recap: Rebecca just escaped Havleska and went into a green portal! Where is she? Let's find out!

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!" Thud."Ooowww! That was a graceful landing." After going through the gateway, I was still in falling mode and I landed on my butt on concrete. Again! What is with everyone using concrete for floors. Have anyone heard of carpets! Or maybe a simple rug every couple so feet! I stood up slowly to see where I was. There was two stories in this building. I was on the second story hallway. There was rooms on the right with no doors. I walked over and bend down where the door used to be attached to the doorway. The hinges were rusty and stretched out in different directions. On the left was a balcony. On the other side was like that as well.

As I looked over the balcony, my hands were on the railing. There were army of boxes and things covered in sheets. It looks like I am in a warehouse of some kind. I felt something under my fingers and turned my hands over. There was rust on my hands. I clapped my hands together to get of when some struck me as different. _Where is the book?_ Then right above my head was the portal and the book came out of it and hit me on the crown. My skull hit the pavement with a even more louder thud. "Found you..." My groan echo in the hall.

* * *

Because of my curiosity got the better of me, I went snooping through the boxes. I found in earlier boxes old costumes of plays like Romeo and Juliet, Cinderella, and a small Pirates of the Caribbean mini skits. I really liked them so I thought no one will missed them because they were in storage and what is the chance they world be used again, I had the costumes of Jack Sparrow, Juliet, the jacket of Romeo and the Prince in Cinderella, and the woman character in Pirates of the Caribbean (only the pirate costume. I didn't like the dresses if I wearing them) on my left arm folded very nicely.

It was like I was going shopping. But for free. The box I just opened was covered in dust. It must of been a long time since anyone touch this. Inside was books with a crest on it. The top right had a cresent moon, the bottom right had red and purple strippes, the top left had a symbol that resembled a wing with four feathers and on the bottom had a cross. It was the schools emblem. Yes! I made it back! Now the only thing I have to do find a door.

I took one of the books in my hand and let my spell caster levitate next to me. I looked at the first page, in fancy lettering _'Tatame High, Rocknhih, New Jersey. Class of 2008'_. The laminated pages brushed past my fingers as my eyes flickered at every picture of every student staff and teachers. I stopped when I seen his picture. It was Professor Nives.

He had short midnight black hair like he did now, but it was shorter back then. He had strong features that brought out his manliest. Light brown eyes different than mine and silver glasses that brought them out. Around his neck was his usual straight black tie and his matching expensive suit. If you just look at us, we may do look similar but if you look at our features, it's like saying Cinderella looks like Alice.

Professor gave me the name Nives when he found me. I only remembered my first name. Sad right. I owe my life to this man. Every time I see him in a memory or in real life, He makes me smile. I closed the book and put it back into it's regular place. I looked over to my left and seen a door! Ha I am going to my dorm and taking a nice nap! I went skipping towards to the door. "Oh wait." I turned to the book. "People are gonna freak if you were levitating." It came into my arms gentlely and put the lock on itself. "Good book." With that we went on our way.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V Meanwhile at the Black Order...

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Lavi exclaimed over the railing looking at the portal that was still there. It's glowing greenness swirling like a slow whirlpool getting for it's next victim. Everyone was at a lost for words, even Kanda had wide eyes, but their expression told all.

"What just occurred is very unusual but every innocence is different." Bookman explained trying to get a little sense of what happen to the rest and himself.

"At least she's gone. Breaking my door." Kanda exhaled as he resheath his katana. Lenalee hit him on the shoulder. Allen just looked where she disappeared_ Where did she go?_  
Above the swirling vortex, was the pyramid elevator and Komui on it. "Where is Rebecca? She ran away or more like got lifted away before Hevlaska got the chance to see her syncronation rate with her innocence." As an answer, all the exorcists except Bookman pointed to the portal under him.

The guy with the barret looked to where they were pointing "WHAT THE-"

"Nii-san, Rebecca went into there and we don't know where it leads to."

"Well, we just have to and get her out."

Allen stepped in "But how? We probably won't know where she is. She could be any where. That thing over there could go to another world for that matter."

Komui put his hand under his chin and gave a quick look over in his least we assume. "Is there any way we could track her? Did she leave anything behind?"

There was a smile silence in between all of them. The cursed one truly was thinking of something. Let's see. _Umm...Oh the band aid. Her blood. Then with Krory..._ "Komui!" He yelled to the Chief. "Get Krory here and I'll bring something that could track her down." The white haired one started running down the hall with much enthusiasm. Komui doing was he was asked, he assigned the tasked to others.

"Well you heard him! Find Krory! We have a new exorcists to find!" He struck a pose and pulled the lever at the same time, sending him to his 'office'.

* * *

Rebecca's P.O.V At The Dorm

With one single turn of the doorknob, it made me realize something. It was locked...and I left the key inside of my school bag. Do you know where my bag is? It's inside of the dorm. Great. I went automatically to the black and white mat that in clear letters said 'Welcome...So, when are you gonna leave?' and lifted it up. No extra key where it is suppose to be. Did I change the place where I hid it? Oh Yeah I did. It was because of them.

"Hey look Britti! It's the little orphan." One voice said.  
"Yeah Tiffi. Did you lost your key? " Two girly girl, got something stuck up their nose voices said in a horrible attempt to mock me. _Oh not today! Not those two_. The two voices came from a pair of cousins. Tiffi is the blond and Britti is the one who keeps on dying her hair so you cant tell if it's her far away, but her color today is blue with some of her blond hair in there and pose for highlights. They both wore the same thing, not just the uniform, but everything. Don't even get me started with the uniform. They wore mini skirts that went up to the top of their thigh.

They think it's cute to be matching in everything and finish each others sentence. I can see twins that look alike, but them. So cliche`. The both bend down and put their right hands to one eye a gave a fake rub. In unison "So sad!" And laughed a little chuckle that annoyed me to the point to pushing them both out a window.

With a small, tiny bit of an attitude, I put the book down the book next to the door and slowly stood up to the two twin wannabes. With a mother/ grandmother just seeing something a cute little kid do something adorable voice, I retaliated.

"Look at you two! Did you just come from the street corner?I told you two that's not healthy for anyone.-" I used Tiffi's voice" Oh Yeah Britti, it's bad to die you hair more than once a week. If you keep doing that, all your hair is gonna fall out and you will be bald just like Mr. Clean. Just one earring and you can do cleaning commercials." They both gasp and gave me a stink face as I smiled with triumph. The both walked away like Barbie on Toy Story 3. I looked back at them and waved having my fingers move.

Back to the problem now. I searched the doorway and found something in a expectation was my extra key with dust bunnies that almost covered itself around it. I put the key inside the lock and open the door. The book crawled behind me and closed the door with the velvet bookmark. As the light turned on, my room was revealed. A small kitchen with a mini fridge, a large enough living room, a bed room as the same size and a bathroom that was, by estimate, could fit a elephant inside but you would remove everything that was inside it like the tub and sink and the toilet.I remove my black converses at the door, use my socks as slippers and scurried to my room.

On every single inch of the four walls had poster of different animes. Ouran High School Host Club to Black Butler. The bed had a purple comforter with black circles with matching pillows. As you can tell, purple and black are in my top favorite colors where red is. I got a pair of shorts that came up to my thigh and went straight to the shower. I let the hot water brush my body. It cooled me off.

I remember the scratch on m cheeck. I looked in the fogged mirror and there was no scratch nor scar. _I told him it would disappear._

* * *

"Hello Allen. Is there something you wanted me to do?" Krory asked the exorcist. They were on Komui's elevator close to the portal that Rebecca went into. Lenalee found Krory in the library, reading The different Blood Types Of The Body. "Krory, can you help us find Rebecca?" Allen said with his fists closed.

"Who is Rebecca?" The vampire asked him. The white headed gave a description of the girl " She is almost the same height as me, long black hair in a low ponytail with purple ribbon. Wore a uniform of some kind." Lavi broke in "She tied me up with a star." Which caused him getting a slap on the back of his head by Bookman. He still didn't know who she was. Lenalee came in."Coffee Girl?" suddenly he got it. "OH her! I really want to meet her!. I heard what happened from the Johnny and Tap. She has gone missing?"

Everyone turned to Lenalee. "Coffee girl?" The don't know what happened with the coffee.

"Long story. So do you think you can help Krory?"

He nodded in reply. "But how?"

"Allen, what's your idea?" The chinese asked him. Allen his left arm to reveal the band aid with a tiny amount of blood on the cotton.

"A band aid? How is that gonna help?" Lavi asked as he went closer to the cotton with Rebecca's DNA on it.

"Easy. We can get Krory to see if he can get a scent of Rebecca's blood so we can track her down and bring her back."

"Great idea Allen!" Lenalee commented.

"So literaly, he would be a blood hound." Lavi joked

"But I wouldn't give you the garentee that it will actually work. But I will try my best." He picked up the band aid and gave it one good wiff. Just like that, his innoccence took over the smell and lead them to the portal. "She's in there."

The rest went over the railing. Komui came behind Allen and said "Alrighty then! The people that will go will be-" He used his pointer finger to show who will go-"Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Krory and Kanda. Bookman I need you here to help me with the files to get ready for her arrival." They all noded in reply but Kanda...he got usual.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO GO? THEY CAN COME BACK WITH THE STUPID GIRL BY THEM SELVES."

* * *

"Achoo!" I rubbed my nose after my sneeze. _Someone is probaly talking bad about me._

* * *

"You are going with them because we don't know what is on the other side so we need all the protection for my dear Lenalee." Sweatdrop times five. The had to go into the abyss if you could call it. Krory was the first go into the green vortex. He jumped feet first and the portal rippled like a pond but now splash. Then came Lenalee as graceful as a swan, Allen got hit by Timcampy and he slipped and went in back first, Lavi soon followed "Geronamo!". Kanda just looked into the circle and blinked."I am not going in there." As he looked down, he was off guard. Komui took the chance to push him of the railing and into the the portal.

"Good luck exorcists.

* * *

I looked at the clock on the microwave and seen it was 5:15 pm. I missed a whole day of school and now I have to make up all the stupid work up tomorrow. I sighed. Ding. I opened the door and took out the hot noodles. "Larde Size Instant Ramen with Extra Noodles. Best invention ever!" I got my plastic chopsticks from the drawer and started stuffing my face while walking to the chair next to the counter. I reached to the remote and pushed the green button. A regular sized TV on the counter immediately turned on and played Devil May Cry. I digged my chopstiks into the plastic cup again. The book landed on the table on my right with no sound or trouble.

* * *

THUD "Owwww!"

THUD"OUCH! MAN THAT HURT!"

THUD "OOWW! FUCK!"

"Language Yuu."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Hey guys. Can you get off of me. You are kind of heavy. Tim can you get off my face."

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH. Yuu is on top of me!"

"IT'S BECAUSE WE LANDED LIKE THAT DON'T GET ANY -"

"YUU-CHAN! I know you like me but don't do anything infront of everybody."

**SLAP! WHACK!**

"OWWW YUUU! YOU SHOULD NOT BE SO ABUSIVE TO YOUR SPOUSE!"

**SLAP! WHACK! WHAM!**

"ALRIGHT! GET OFF NOW! TIM HELP ME UP!"

"MIN'NA! WOULD YOU PAY ATTENTION! WE ARE HERE TO LOOK FOR REBECCA NOT TO MESS AROUND!" Lenalee interupted the little argument. Allen was on his back at the bottom of the pile, Lavi was on him but on his back as well. He was horizontal while Allen was vertical. Kanda was on his stomache bettwen the two on a diagonal and Timcampy floating above them all. Krory and Lenalee landed on their feet gracefully standing five feet away.

"I can smell her. She went that way." Krory ran torwards the door she left out with Lenalee close behind with Timcampy by her side. The other three hurried up from each other and tried to catch up to the vampire and the girl.

* * *

My cup is empty and my belly is full. I put the the ramen holder in the trash with one throw. I looked back at the book. Pulled it towards me and stared at the plain gray cover with blue letters/symbols. I looked at it and touched it with my index finger. "You have such a plain cover." I opened the cover and started to read it. Admireing every picture and rhyme.

* * *

"It's gone." Krory announced as he stopped suddenly. They were in a parking lot barely lit by street lights.

Lenalee stopped here he was and questioned what he said "What's gone Krory-kun?"

He turned to see Lenalee's face in a worried expression. "The scent. The scent of her blood is gone."

Her eyes widden as the runts of the litter came behind.

* * *

I flipped page after page, eyes widdening more and more to the shocking information I am page I landed on was something about a blade. The bookmark in the book can turn into a blade awesome! I turned the page to quickly and cut my finger. It was only a little cut but blood came out quickly. One drop landed on the counter but on the book. I put saliva on my cut so it can healed quickly.

* * *

"The aroma is back." Krory ran towards the dorms with Lenalee close behind. In third was Kanda with his hair flowing from the wind of his own speed, next was Allen in forth and last was the red headed wonder. "Hey guys *pant* can you *pant* slow down." With no answer, he spead up.

* * *

I looked at the trash and seen it was getting over filled. _Of course! I was out for a couple hours and I forgot to empty it yesterday. _I got the trash bag and headed outside but stop short for my coverses. I know it would be cold. I was only wearing black and white shorts that went to mid thigh and a white tank top covered with a black mini vest. Well what could I say, it was comfortable. I got my matching coat and headed to garbage bin.

* * *

The crossed the parking lot with great speed. Dodging every concrete block, every parked car and trees. When the vampire stopped, the reached a building with five stories and a whole lot of windows. One building is conected to another by a hallway on the third story on the outside! In complete awe, Lavi said something that was most likely to be said "Wow. This building is almost as big as Krory's castle!" _If there was a woman that looked like Eliade, there must be babes of plenty! _He had stars in his eyes and everyone looked at him like he was some lunatic.

"AAHH!" Allen cried out. "There she is." He pointed her out as she was at the back of the building putting a strange black bag in a big rectangular green thing.

* * *

I put the trash in the dumpster when I heard someone scream. I looked behind me to see the regular four of Lavi, Lenalee, Allen , and Kanda. But there was someone else there that I didn't know. He had white hair as a side bang and the rest of his short hair was black. It look really nice. I could barely see because of the stupid street lights.

_It told the council that the should get fixed! But no one listens to the girl who eats ramen, likes anime, and can dance._ _What are they doind here? The wouldn't take me back would they. About what I learned about everybody...Yes they would. Just pretend you don't see them and walk away. _

I did just that. I turned my head around and walked away. They followed me so I turned my walk becomeing a stride then a jog. But they kept coming to get me! When I turned to go into the dorms, I had my key with me and I didn't realize but my little jog turned into an all out run.

I reached my mini appartment/dorm and locked the door behind me. I kept still. Trying not to make any noise at all. I heared the footsteps and the probaly passed by. I didn't take any chances. I slowly crept towards the book and turn to a page I looked at before. It was a intruder spell. I whispered it

_Intruder, Intruder Comes through the door to break_

_in let them get flatten by a two ton weight!_

Above the door was a huge weight ready to trap someone under it. _I'm ready! You are not gonna take me!_

* * *

"This is the door she went into right?" Krory asked looking at a door that was a bage color.

Allen nodded "Yup. This is the door she went in." He moved the doorknob back and forth. But he came to a conclusion. "It's lock."

"Knowing Rebecca, she would not let us in. Especially Lavi." Lenalee pointed out.

"HEY!"

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Well you better do something quick before I break down the damn door and drag her ASS OUT! "

"Like what she did to your door BaKanda?"

"SHUT UP!"

Lavi coughed that made the bickering stop. He shew everyone away from the door. He took something out his pocket and started picking the lock. After some time, a small click sounded that it was unlocked.

"How did you know how to do that Lavi" Lenalee asked with awe in her eyes. The red head turned to her with coolness. "I've been know how to this. How do you think I break into Yuu-chan's room?"

**SMACK!**

* * *

I heard the door unlock. _THEY PICKED MY LOCK! Ugh Great I have to get that fixed._ The door opened a bit then bust open. The one that came in first was Kanda in a pissed of attitude. He is still angry about the door situation isn't he. He started yelling. YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO WE CAN GO BACK TO THE DAMN ORDER SO YOU CAN FIX MY GOD DAMN DOOR-" **KONK!** The weight landed right on his head stopped his ranting. _Oohhh. That must of hurt._ He still stood up afterwards. Some blood came from where he was struck and then he fell.

* * *

"Hisss. " He jerked back.

"Just stop moving!" I exclaimed at him as I dabbed a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol on his cuts and brusies that the spell left him. I invited the troop come in and sit at the table while I attended his injuries._ Of course I have to take care of his bruises, I felt guilty for doing that to him. _I brushed his hair back from the bruse and it was so soft and silky. It really took me by suprise. "So What are you guys doing here." I asked as I had to lean over him a bit.

"We have to take you back. Your book is innocence and you already about innocence right?" Lenalee said.

"Yes but are you sure. Really sure that I have innocence? I mean this could all be magic and not innocence at all!" I pleaded with them.

"Either way you are coming with us so you can pay me back every cent for that door." He grabbed my wrist and look at me intencely. I tried to move back but I was kneeling on a chair. I ended up loosing balance as he let go of my wrist. I jumped and balanced myself on the top of the chair with one leg while the chair was balanceing itself on one leg. It looked like I was in fifth position in ballet.

The exorcists claped and applaude while Kanda just had his arm folded. I bowed a little able to keep my balance. I took one step down. I looked at the guy with the cool lookin hair style. I put my hand out to shake it with his. "Hi I'm Rebecca. Sorry for any inconvenience." He shook my hand with ethusiasum. "Hello I am Arystar Krory the Third. It's very nice to meet you! I am such a big fan!"

I blinked "Fan?" A golden circle with long wings and a cross on itself, open it's mouth and showed what happened in the Science Diviso with the coffee. It's like a living video camera.

"So that's what you ment with coffee girl, Lenalee." Lavi and Allen concluded.

"Ahhh You was talking about the coffee incident. No worry. It is actualy kind of fun to help. I did that a couple of times working in our schools cafeteria. Speaking of coffee, would you like some or maybe even tea?"

In unison Allen and Lavi said " YES!"

"Okay then. I guess I will bring some cookies as well!"

"NO!" Kanda broke up the fun. "We have to get back-"

"Calm down Yuu-Chuu! It's just gonna some tea and sweets. Is that bad?"

There was total silence after that.

"What did you calll me?"

"Isn't that your name Yuu. I like the name so now people wouln't get confused." He was about to tell me off. I could tell by his expression. His cheecks rosey and him a little embaressed.

I looked to where Allen was and saw his left eye had a big glass around it and gears going against each other. His eye itself was red. Then I senced something that made my hair float a bit.

_Help me_

_Help me_

"What is that! I can sence a soul." _help me "_And It's hurting." Everyone turned to Allen as he was leaving. I heard another voice. It sounded feminine _Let us go help master. _I turned to the book as it was coming towards me. _You can talk. _I thought. _Only if I have a reason to Master._ It replied.

"Hai..." Everyone started to run out the door after Allen, including me. "Ikou ze."


	10. Eaten Alive? To Defeat the Hydra Akuma!

Bcozy- Hey It's me! I just wanna say thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter and give you this chapter as a reward! I don't own -man

Sing- My Chemical Romance Welcome to the Black Parade-My Chemical Romance Careful-Paramore

* * *

Reap: Allen and Rebecca sensed an akuma! How did it get here? Will Rebecca go back to order willingly.

* * *

"What in the world?" Was the only words I was able to speak. The sight of the that thing just took my breath away. Not a good thing. It was larger than most of the trees in front of the building. It two hands with only three fingers. It had a head with sinister black eyes connected to tunnel for a neck the was longer than any highway I seen. On it's back had a white face with a star on the forehead. The expression the face showed was horrible and looked like it was caught by surprise. It's menacing growl was worse than Kanda could attempted of ever doing. It was exactly like a dragon but with no tale "Exorcists." It hissed. Sliding his head towards my friends and Lavi and Kanda. Every posed in a stance like they were super heroes. With two words the fight started.

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" Lenalee's boots turned into a different form and glowed green fire like one of my spells. Fire Fists right? She flew into the air kicking the monster everywhere she could. Lavi's hammer grew with his famous word "HIBAN!" and he started swinging. Krory's turned into another person. Personality wise I mean but his teeth got sharper. _A Vampire?_ He jumped as graceful as Lenalee trying to get a bite. Kanda's Katana ...hahaha...aleteration... glowed and with one swing, huge insects came flying out of no where! Allen took of his glove off his left hand and his arm was red. It turned into a gray cannon firing yellow spikes. You want to know where I am. Well I was just standing in the distance near the door where you can go inside the dorm building. Watching everything unfold.

"Allen!" I cried out to the white headed exorcist "What is that thing!" He had his eyes on the the monster's foot as it tried to crush him. "It's an Akuma!" He jumped away from the attack and shot over 12 rounds. _An akuma. So they are real?_ The akuma with one stomp on the ground sending a mini earthquake travel under our feet. I had to hold onto the glass door from not falling down onto the ground.

"Hey what's with the racket!" One familiar snotty voice said.

"Yeah, Knock it off. Can't you see we need our beauty sleep."

There was two voices. Aww crap! Not those two! They come at the worst time. I looked over to where there was a second entrance to see the snotty fake twin cousins in matching night gowns that goes right to their ankles. Then from the demons mouth was bullets shot at the idiots in sleepy mode! I ran as fast as I could to them and pushed Tiffi out of the way and the book pushed Britti into a bush. Blood red bullets just brushed past one of their night gowns and made a huge hole which it looks like someone burnt a cigarette hole into the material but only bigger.

"Oh great Tiff. My fav gown is ruined!"

"Great job little orphan. You messed up our favorite matching outfits!"

I only grew angry at them. But I cannot let that stop me. "Listen you two. You have to get out of here now!"

"Why should we. You are here making all the racket and we are here to stop you and get back to sleep!"

"Look! If you both of you stay here, chances are you will have a never ending sleep sooner than you think. Got that."

Then right beside us was Lenalee got thrown down on to the grown hard. She brushed it off like it was nothing and leaped back into action.

"Who are they?"Britti asked looking over my shoulder.

"Well, let's just say they are knights in shiny green armor. Book take care of the fake less twins." It abide my orders while I got up and ran into the open to see what happened. Kanda gave the finale blow and sliced the akuma's head off it's neck. It landed on the ground with a loud squish. Kanda turned it's back on the dead carcase and walked away with everyone coming behind but Allen stayed.

…...Help me...  
"WAIT YOU GUYS THE SOUL IS STILL IN THERE! IT'S NOT DEAD!"

From the decapitated head, popped out two new heads. _Hydra?_ The two heads lunged at Kanda, who still had the thought that the akuma was dead, was unguarded. I ran towards him faster than any car could go. He seen the shadow of the heads and turned his head to see the two.

"YUUU!"  
But just like before I pushed him out of the way but I wasn't so lucky. I got swallowed whole by the akuma and some of black top as well.

"REBECCA-SAN!" Lenlee called out to me. It was to late. I was well in the demons neck and I was bumping into everything. It was like a gigantic slide and at the end was hard wet ground. The whole thing looked like a hollow sphere with yellow liquid on covering most of where to stand. The sides were painted with red on the same shade as blood. Did I just got eaten? Now way. Sure enough there was some of the black top that was eaten earlier. I used them to my advantage and balance on them like they were stepping stones in a river. Under the pieces black top, the stone was melting into the liquid. "Acid!" I went to the round wall and banged on it like I was was the police at a raid.

"MIN'NA! GET ME OUT OF HERE." Then my hands starting to sting. I looked to see my hands covered with blood. The acid melt into my skin and my nerves was screaming out for relief that I couldn't give it until I get out of here. I only could do was yell for someone to help me. Out of my screams of agony, my ears picked up noises outside the body. It was blasts and yelling , I couldn't make it out completely. A curse came out of my lips 'cause frustration. My anger was over powering my thought of reason. I wasn't angry at hydra akuma. My anger was towards my self. Being eaten alive like a vulnerable weak pathetic girl! Also yelling for help when I could get myself out on my own! I was not going down like a helpless five year old! Like hell I would.

_Help me..._

That voice again. Where is it coming from?

_Help me..._

Is it coming over there. "HELLO? DO YOU NEED HELP" The feeling of a presence became stronger and stronger. I looked upwards and seen a soul. It looked like a skeleton with barely any skin on it but it was covered in chains. The feelinng of a presence became ver powered by dread and sorrow. "Do you need help from the chains?"

_Help me..._

"How can I help you?"

_Kill...me..._

"I can't kill you. I can't barely kill a spider let alone a human."

_...my...body..._

"The body?" wait the body must act like a cell to trap the soul. If I destroy the body the soul can go free. "But how? When my friend chopped of it's head, it grew back like a Hydra."  
_…...half..._  
Cut the body in half. "Got it. Where should I start?" The face came in to my mind. That should be a good place to start. I used my mind to send a message to the book.  
_Book. Book. Send me the bookmark. Okay book._

* * *

Outside the body was the book alone. It was flipping out. It started to jump up and down. Lavi looked at it strangely. "Allen, watch out there is something coming out of that book of Rebecca's" Still flipping out, it open roughly and the red velvet bookmark came rushing out. It stayed into the air above the book, guessing it was trying to locate me. Allen turned to see this red snake place keeper rush past him and went into the akuma's mouth. "Did that just come out of the book and just committed suicide?" Lavi commented about what just happened.

* * *

Inside the beast, the bookmark came rushing down the throat and went directly to my wrist. The end came to my palm and between us was a globe of white energy easing the pain from my body then gently wrapping itself until it was required to be use again. I looked upwards and try to figure out where the face could be. It was at the middle of the back so …..I took 5 paces in front of me and brace myself to what could come. My converses were getting melted by toxic liquid being together by only shoestrings. I have to get this done quickly!

_I call upon the power of iniquity _

_BOOKMARK BLADE!_

The bookmark unwrapped itself from my wrist and become straight. I grabbed on to the end that was closest to me and pointed it forward. The part where I have a hold, turn black and above my pointer finger was a guard. The rest became silver and shiny. So shiny that it maybe could reflect a vampire's reflection. The tip top became sharper than I believe is humanly possible. I estimated the point of the star would be on the face and struck the katana through the body of the akuma. The demon let out a scream as felt the sharp pain as his back was getting a lovly percing. I could see some of the moonlight through the hole. Now to cut it half. I put the blade back into the hole and as I ran up the neck, the blade was cutting where ever I was going. My blade was coming close towards the head and so was I. With the rest of the energy I had left, I gave one swift swing and split the whole head in half with the hydra like screaming for the pain to stop. With the opening I needed to get out, I gave one last look at the soul.

"Sayonara-" I jumped off "-BRING SALVATION TO YOUR TORMENTED SOUL!" Behind me the akuma was destroyed and the soul chains broke off. His face grew a smile. He whispered _….Thank you..._ Blood splattered everywhere. It was worse than Texas Chainsaw Masacer. Some got on my face near my mouth. I landed with a pose of being crouched down and having the katana at my side. I didn't know I was crying until my hand wiped my face from the blood as my face went up to see my friends. Clear drops of salty tears mixed with my bitter blood. My legs tried to carry my weight but was wobbly. I ran out of energy. There was a moment of silent awe but Lavi was the one who broke it.

"Show did your book have a bookmark and it could change into a sword like Mugen?"

"Mugen?"

"Yuu's Katana." The blade was at his neck. "See. It's named Mugen."

My shoulders shrugged as an answer as I deactivated the blade into the original form. It slithered like a snake into the book and act like a regular old bookmark. "How did that thing get here and you too?" I point the finger accusingly.  
Krory answered "We had followed the trail of your blood scent to here. We went through the green we have no idea how the akuma came here-" _My blood?_ "-But that does not explain the akuma."

"Maybe it went through the other portal. You know the one that you came to the Order in."Lavi answered.

I shook my head "No. The portal that took me to the Black Order in was closed immediately and besides, It was open in Lavi's room. If anything came into this world, it had to come through the Black Order." I started to head to my dorm when the chinese voice called to me.

"Rebecca-san, it is innocence because only anti-akuma weapons that are made of innocence." Lenalee explained as she slowly descended down.

"So are you coming willingly?" Allen asked as his arm changed back into it's original form. I turned to where the battle was and put my hands behind my head. "I am not gonna go. I mean why do you need me exactly? There should be plenty of more people like me out there so you can look for them." There was steps...stomps coming behind my back.

"Alright. I had enough." Kanda said right before I felt a pair of hands on my hips and I got lifted up off the ground. The vision of the trees was going farther away.  
"Ehh?" When I finally noticed what was going on, I was on Kanda's shoulder like sack of potatoes. He picked me up like I was nothing. "Put me down!" I growled at him. He didn't listen to me. He was ignoring me. I hit my back with my fists. "Put me down. IMA!" I started kicking him breaking away from his hold was almost impossible. In front of me and behind Yuu-chuu was the four masterminds of this plan to get me and take me back.

"We told you to come willingly." Allen said with a little sigh. "Matte...matte...MATTTEEE!" I struggled until I could no more. We was going back no matter what.

* * *

Hidden in the near by tree, was a person watching them. It was only a shadow, it got a cell phone from their pocket.  
"It's me. There is a new exorcist is going your way now." The cellphone closed with a click. "Just wait Rebecca. You will see it our way." Rebecca turned her head that way and the outline disappeared.

* * *

余分!

If you want to know what happened to the evil cousins, they fainted when the blood shattered everywhere. With Lavi and Krory's help, the got those two into their bed and hopefully, they think that what happened was just was a dream. I couldn't help because well...I was still a sack over Kanda's back. My conclusion was unanimus. There will be no cookies and tea.

* * *

Today's vocabulary: Matte- Wait

Ima-Now

Hydra- a creature from mythology that if you cut off one head, two more grow back in it's place.


	11. My Mentor? Havleska's Prediction!

Bcozy- HIHIHIHIHI! Min'na I gave you the next chapter! *confetti thrown everywhere* Thanks to everyone to help it make it a big sucess! You guy's are some of the gretest anime Outakus Ever!

Allen- She doesn't own DGM

Lenalee- Here is the new soundtrack for this chapter

Jap- Abingdon boys school

W.I.T.C.H- Marion Raven

Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica OP: Connect (Trance REMIX)

Rebecca- ROCKIN'!

* * *

"Um...Kanda, can you please put me down?" I asked the Asian kindly even though it killed me inside. As usual, he ignored my request and kept walking in long strides. We just came through the portal and on our way to see Komui to get my 'innocence' operated on. I felt really uncomfortable. I mean being on someone's shoulder for more than ten minutes, it hurts my stomach. Also I just ate. I have to get out of this position and quick or it's not gonna be pretty. But at the last few attempts to get Kanda's attention was poor and unsuccessful. I tried calling him by his name and also the nickname I gave him but he only stopped and pushed me more on his shoulder like I was getting ready to fall.

Putting my legs in place so at anytime we get to Komui's couch, he can push me off and have me land on the floor on my butt and miss on purpose. Maybe I could go with the Sheryl Nome method and a battering eye flirting method. That would get him off guard! One problem...HOW DO I DO THAT? I have seen many girls do it in real life and in animes but I never had the chance to 'perfect' the way flirt. And besides, I don't flirt. My mind has been focus on my studies and there is not even one good one to look at. They are so oblivious. When girls give them hints like a wink, the think that something is wrong with their eye.

Even if I did try and actually do good at it, one: people are gonna get the wrong idea thinking that I have a thing for Yuu-chuu. When I mean people I mean person, and when I mean person, I mean Lavi. Two: Maybe Kanda is one of those guys at the school. Oblivious and Can't-give-you-a-hint-even-if-I-write-it-on-a-piece-of-paper kind of guy. That would be humiliating not just me. What if I can't do the flirt right. What if I do a Tee Hee and a hair flip and hit myself in the process. _Uhh No. Well I can wait it out right? I have to. _Either wait on him and risk having my dinner shown to everyone or act cute and have my dignity that I worked for 15 years, be blown to bits. _I am strong. I can hold it in. _

"Ahh. Welcome back..." It was Komui's voice. Kanda pushed me off with no remorse and care. My butt hit the ground with a thud "IIIIITTTTAAAAIII! BAKA! WHY DID YOU PUSHED ME !"  
I rubbed my soar area. "That really hurt." Picking myself of the floor.

"Che. Baka." He said under his breath as he turned to go to his door-less room, but I still heard it.

What! "Nani!" I growled at him. "If you got something to tell me than say it Hime-sama." That made him stop in his tracks. I folded my hands, showing no fear in my eyes but imitation. His walked set my heart poundin'. I knew it was going to be war with Kanda but I don't think I could hold up. My fist clenched and burned even with the simplest touch. It was a small injury. If you call it that. I winced at the sudden pain but didn't make an appearance on my flew.

"Let's forget about arguing and get you innocence worked on. Let me see it." The head scientist asked. As requested, the book flew to the chief and stayed closed while me and Yuu had a little staring contest.. He examined the outside, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"I don't see anything wrong, so I think we can go to Hevlaska now and skip a couple of steps."  
Rushing from his gaze, my brown eyes grew. Hevlaska! OIOIOI~ Can we just skip that step too." I nervous chuckle escaped my lips. My bare shoulders where touched and squeezed. A feeling of dread, doomed, and screwed fell over me. A deep voice came and brushed my ear that sent shivers down my spine. Not a romantic way, like a oh crud I am gonna get killed shiver.

"Yes. We should go and see Havleska. To see you syncronation rate." Yuu pushed me down the corridor as my feet went nowhere. I was doomed. I could tell Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi sweat dropping.

"It was very nice to meet you Krory-kun!" I manage to say as I was getting pushed off keeping my cool. "It was a pleasure to meet you Rebecca." Krory waved. He went the other way from the rest. Except Krory, we all went to see Havleska. The reason why there was four people there with me was not for support. It was to make sure I don't escape. Again. I wonder when am I able to see him again.

* * *

As my mind was on pressing issues, my body was getting lifted up by the same glowing hands as before. I was pretty high until I came to my senses. Still, I had my head towards the floor, my sight perceiving my friends getting smaller. Allen, and Lenalee waving to me with warm smiles. Wait... I moved my head to the back and seen Havleska. She still seem terrifying but before I could do anything, I stopped myself. _Am I gonna run for the rest of my life. There is akuma in the world and I have to help fight them. Havleska should be nothing but a dream._

"I am not going to hurt you. I just want to see the innocence." She turned my around all so gently and pushed our foreheads together. She counted upwards but skipped some numbers in between.

"10...15...25...34...47...59 percent syncronation. She is The Time Key's Dancer" She separated from my head and moved my apart from each other. Time Key's Dancer? I am not a good dancer. I wonder what it means. Komui exclaimed to me "Show them what you can do!" What? Is this the Hunger Games? To show some one my skills. Well I don't have any. I can only give a little jig and play a guitar. My abilities doesn't include anything to do with combat.

"Spar."

"Eh?" Spar. She wants to spar with me. _Demo, I have no way to fight something that huge. That akuma in the parking lot at the dorms was just a lucky hit. What if I come against more than one akuma? Alone I would have no chance. _That didn't matter, Komui and Havleska were serious. They wanted see how much I know in such a short amount of time. I was raised up even higher. I had to get it together._If it's a fight they want. It's a fight there gonna get. _With as much force as the Hulk, she threw me down. Almost having my body splat on the platform, I did a mini flip and landed on my toe of my shoes, crouching down. A relieved sighed came from my lips.

"Nii-san! Why did you want Havleska to do that!" Lenalee yelled at her brother and about to hit him except I stop her.

"No Lenalee. It's alright. If they want to see what I can do-" I got up slowly, having my back to my opponent and turn with slight movement "- with a little fight. THEN BRING IT!" I raised my right hand and called forth my new favorite weapon

"I CALL THE POWER OF INIQUITY! BOOKMARK BLADE!"

As I commanded, the book unlocked in Komui's hands and the bookmark came rushing out. Like a snake, it it shot to my wrist and put one end in my grasp and the rest became the blade. I gave the air a few slices and put it at my side. My visible feet started charging to the white ghost. Faster and faster I kept repeating to myself. Under me, my steps got cold. The bottom of my shoes were gone, came to mind. I will not have my concentration broken. Think about the fight here and now. The only problem was to reach Havleska to get one scratch on her. Coming for me, was her hands trying to stop me. I dodge everyone. Going the opposite direction of where they meant to get me. This is like ballet if you could. In the class I only took for one day, the teacher would through books at us to get everything right. That's why I only took it for one day.

The lesson still stuck with me though, I am a master of dodging books, rocks and anything you could through at me. If that's a skill you would call it. That is also why no one could even get in close range to get me out in dodge ball. At the hands I couldn't miss, I used the sword to direct them to other directions leaving the arms/tentacles that connected them into a tunnel. Wait the tentacles. I jumped at the idea, literally and landed on the arm. I used that to run upward to meet her face. The hands try to get me then but my spirit kept leading me forward. My blood pumping, words came into my mind. I said them with realizing what I was doing.

"There is a place where darkness reigns. We've got the power to fight back. We save the day, united five as one. We can become more than you know. The heart will lead the way to what we can control." I leaped from the arm and became above Havleska head. I gave a huge final swing.

"AHH! Prepare yourself!" Before the blade could touch the head, both of my arms were pulled back and I stayed in the air. "What!" In the corner of my eye was Lenalee's smile. "It's time to stop." She softly landed with me on the ground.

"She has great control over her innocence" Havleska announced "She still needs a general to train her."  
Komui put his hands before him with the book in them. I took it and opened the cover and let the blade went back to it's home as a regular bookmark.

"Who will train her? We don't exactly have a general who can cast spells who can give guidance to Rebecca." Lavi added.

"I will." Havleska answered. "She can become my first disciple. How is that Rebecca? You won't run away from me any more will you?" I turned to her.

"I'm game."

Lenalee came in "But first, let get you into a bath and clean you up. Also get you some new clothes." I gave my last wave to Havelaska and went down on the elevator. I know now that I was never was gonna get hurt by Havleska or Komui, I was only tested about my abilities. Now I have a teacher that will show me mostly everything about being an exorcist.

I followed Lenalee to a heavy door. "Here we are. This is-" she opened it to see a room with shelves and woven basket drawers and the door next is baths. Combined baths. "-the female baths. You can take your clothes off here and put them in a basket. I will be back with some replacement clothes." She left with a little skip and the door closed behind her

.  
Right next to the door was a mirror. I finally got a chance at the damage that the acid in the akuma did. There was huge burnt holes where my shoulder, the top of thighs and where my vest and shirt was connected. Tiny circles burned through my shorts and shirt and some even left imprints on my skin. I took my clothes off one by one. First my shoes and socks, vest, then the shirt under it. When all my clothes were off, I put them in a woven basket and took out the white towel that was inside. I wrapped the soft cloth around my body and took out the rubber band that was in my hair. I took one step into the bath and it was so warm. It soothed my cold body and my mini burns. The bath was shallow so I was able to sit.

I completely submerged myself into the hot water except my nose and up. In a while, I was able to relax, body and mind. I closed my eyes and let it all sink in. _I will get trained by Havleska. _That thought got me planning something. "Ne book. Can I talk to you for a second?" As it heard its name, my innocence levitated to met me in the water. It stayed in the air right above my head. My innocence. It weird to call it that but it is what it is. I asked it some questions that I think is mandatory to know the answers.

"How come I can sometimes share thoughts with you? Why not all the time?" Then a random fortune cookie came from the book and landed in to my hands. I cracked open the candy to find this

"We share thoughts when we are in one mind. We are one mind when our souls are connected." And on the back said "Lucky numbers : 01 15 19 01" I looked up at it still floating. I started to eat the cookie. MMM. So sweet!

"But when is our souls connected?" I said in between crunches.

Another cookie came down "When our syncronation rate is high. Lucky number: 01 16 19 01"

"What is a syncronation rate?" popping another piece of cookie in my mouth.

Another "When our soul bond together is counted by a number. 1-100. Lucky number: 02 14 19 01"

"Oh. Well how do we get a good bond?"

"By training. We get use to each other and with that , we will be able to fit together like two puzzle pieces. We will work as one. Lucky number 01 16 20 11"

Now I was getting answers that I liked. Straight forward. No stupid riddles that will appear on fortune cookies. Even thought they are straight forward, I needed to know more. A humans knowledge is never quenched. Especially in this case.

"Why did you drop me when we were in the air?" I got angry at the memory. Angry at the book. I took a bite of the shell made of dough to try get my anger out on something.

Here came my answer

"Because I wanted to."

I stared at it blankly. My left eye twitched a little and my blood pressure grew sky high. The book moved back. It was nervous on what I was gonna do.I took the cookie that just came down, cocked back, and through it with all my might and hit the book directly and it's mid point. Sending it twirling down into the water in one big splash. _What do you know, cookies do hurt. _It swam to the edge where you can get changed and use the bookmark as an arm and got out. It shook it self like a dog would do when they got wet. Sending rain everywhere.

My brain went back to relaxing mode. Putting my new information into my data banks, I go over them. That's why I am training. To get a good bond with my innocence, become stronger mind and body, and to kick some akuma ass. If that what it takes, I am all for it. I only want to see the professor again. He's like a father to me and I want to still go to the school and learn. Could I go and make a deal with Komui and ask him if I could. "I'm back Rebecca-san."

The chinese called to me. She had clothes in her hands folded nicely. "Put these on when you come out and go to the room that is at the end of the door way ok. That will be your room." She put the clothes where I was going to come out.

"Arigatou Lenalee-chan." She only smiled at my pronounced her name. She took a small look to her left to she the book soaked from cover to cover. "What happened to Book-san?" She asked

"It went for a nice swim." I gave a sweet I-pushed-it-into-the-water-face.

"Ah. You must be a good dancer Rebecca-san." I looked to her with a little shocked expression.

"How do you know that?" She knelt down when I used my feet to walk over still submerged in water to go where she was.

"Well I could tell. The way you balanced on the back of the chair while we was in your house. The way you dodged Havleska's attacks. Also her prediction."

"Her Prediction?"

"The Time Key's Dancer. Her predictions is always right! It really simple to put two and two together."

"Yeah. Please don't tell anyone. I mean, I am not a good dancer. I never got a gold medal or a trophy in dancing or anything. So please don't tell." I looked at her with pleading eyes. She put her index finger in front of her lips.

"It's our little secret-"

A sighed went past through my lips

"-Only if you can teach me one dance."

"Eh?"

"I want to know different dances from your time. You have many different dances I'm sure. Ne?"

"Umm Yeah. I know some American dances, Japanese and some dance moves of my own."

Her eyes glittered with enthusiasm. "So can you teach me some moves!"

"Umm Well..."

"Please?" Her green eyes grew. She looked like a kid begging for some candy.

"...I uh..." Her eyes was staring into your soul and making it say awww.

"...Lenalee-chan...hehe..." I was breaking.

"Fine fine. I will show you some moves if you stop doing the cute innocent child face."

She became chipper and exclaimed "OK!" She scurried out of the room with happiness.

I got up from the water and wrapped the white towel around me and dry myself off. I lay the clothes out before me. There was a big shirt and really short shorts. I am so glad I am gonna go to bed. I put it on and it mostly covered my thighs but still above my knees. I told the book that I couldn't carry it. It shrunk itself and went into the pants pocket. _Handy! _I went to the room that I was told about. At the end of the hallway there is two doors. I stood between the two. _Which one? Left or Right? Mou this is so complicated! I'm going Right! _I took the door on the left. With a little sneaking, I went into the room and scouted it. It was like Lavi's room except it was neat. Also there was a hour glass on a table in the middle of the room. Inside was a lotus flower. I love those flowers. They are so pretty. I looked at it more closely and admire it.

"What do you think you are doing here?" That voice behind me made me jump right out of my skin! Turn to see Kanda. Wait Kanda...this is his room. Aww crud! "I just came here to look for my room and I thought this is it." He slowly crept to me. "I see you got a new door. I'll just go." I started to go when he took hold of my wrist. I look into his gaze.

"Hm.."

"I just wanted to say... He turned away from me. I could see something on his cheeks. _Wait was he blushing. _"thanks for pushing me out of the way. I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP. I COULD HAVE DONE IT ON MY OWN! " I got a little irritated by the last of his thanks and clenched my fists. _Bad idea. _I hissed a little at the pain. Kanda noticed it. He turned my hands over to see it was still pink. He looked at me angry, more than usual. I pulled back but he had a good grip.

"Don't worry I just hurt myself." His eyes narrowed. "I'll be fine. Just a little saliva and I will be good as new." He looked at them and brought my hands closer to his lips. _What is he gonna do? _He licked my hands one by one. His cold tongue touching my palm. Surprised at his actions, I flinched and blushed. "Umm...Yuu."

He stopped and looked into my eyes with his midnight blue eyes. "Now it will get better. I want to fight you. With that bookmark of yours." I nodded in agreement. He let go of my hands and I was on my way out off his room... "Yuu-chuu."  
He stared at me with a don't-call-me-by-first-name look. I ignored it. "Can I have a pair of shoes?" He looked at me strangely "I really like your boots. Do you have extras?"

"Don't you have your own pair of fucking shoes?" He was at his closet opening it up.

"Well they kind of got destroyed in the fight. Both of them" He threw two heavy boots at me. and I caught them perfectly.

"Arigatou! Yuu-chuu!" I left the room and went to the room next door. He che'd me as I closed his door and opened mine. I leaned behind the door, to catch my breath. I looked my right hand and the pinkness was going away. By tomorrow it will be fine. I put the boots at the door and jumped to the bed. The comfy pillow went under me. Giving me permission to calm down, having my eyes getting heavier. Sleep captured me until morning

* * *

Bcozy- AHHHH! Even I am blushing! Man Rebecca I didn't know you had it in you. Especially you Kanda...

Kanda&Rebecca(blushing)- SHUTUP!

Bcozy- Mou I mean this is T for teens. but I thikn you went a little to far

Kanda- **SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

Bcozy- Now Now. Get ready for the next chapter everyone! Rebecca will show Lenalee some cool moves!

Rebecca- sigh. I don't have no idea what you are talking about. *whispers* Not infront of everyone!

Bcozy- Till next time! Ja!


	12. Training! My Innocence's Name?

Bcozy-Hey you guys! Here is the next chapter up! I don't own DGM. But if I did...KYA!

Rebecca-There she goes into her day dreaming again. Here is the soundtrack.

KPOP!

U-kiss-0330

Infinite-Come back again

Infinate- Nothing's over.

(I am a fan of Kpop and Jpop!)

* * *

'_Rebecca, turn like this' the woman with black hair stood on her tip toes and turned in one swift motion. _

_As was told, I gave a twist that I should know by now because I always practice this move at the Dojo at the school. In this dream, it was like I was a beginner. Or was this dream a memory? I couldn't tell and didn't care for now. I love this time. It was peaceful and loving. The woman grabbed my hand gently and twirled me around letting my hair ,that was short now, move around me. The woman was either tall or I was young and short(er) than I am now. .In the background I was able to hear a guitar play a Latin tone. Every pull of the string send a note that traveled the room and behind it another that harmonized with it. Every time I turned I will be able to see a man with tan skin play the instrument in his hands and tap his foot in rhythm. We were all in this big white room with one red couch. The man was sitting there while were in the middle of the room, enjoying each others company and admiring each movement._

_I tried to look at the woman's eyes but I couldn't. Her bangs, that was just like mine, covered the most important thing about her face. The same with the man's. I wonder who they were? _

Sleep unlocked it chains from me as light sneaked into my room. My eyes open quickly as my anxious feeling awaken as well. The dream I had got me in a good mood. The weird thing is, I never had that dream before with those people. I only have it when I am here. Weird. My elbow helped me rise on the bed, the first thing I did was looked at my hand. The appearance of pink was no longer there. Just to be sure, I flexed my hand. No pain.

The memory of before I went asleep pounced into my mind. The feeling of his tongue touching my palms. I could feel the blood rush into my cheeks. _Calm down! _I told myself. _But his eyes. _The picture of his dark blue eyes meeting mine. I shook my head at thought._ Focus! I have training with Havleska today._ I rushed from the bed and grabbed the book from my pocket. The lock was on it and was shut tight. I tapped on the cover.

"Book. Mezame ima Book." Nothing. No noise or cookie came and behold. I put both of my new healed hands on each of the sides of the book and shook it furiously.

"WAKE UP!" The book shot of my hand and left a cookie in it's place. I ripped the hard shell and careful to not rip the message. And I quote "THE HELL! I WAS SLEEPING THERE! YOU DON'T SHAKE SOMEONE EARLY IN THE DAMN MORNING!" I looked at the book who had an anger mark on the top right corner. My brown eyes meet the cover. "First of all, Language." I gave a pointer finger swing like a mother scolding a child. "Second, You sleep?" A fortune wrapped with a huge cookie shell hit my forehead sending me down with a thud. I pulled it off and rubbed the area where it hit. "OWW! Abusive!" I cracked it in to and read the paper.

"YES I DO SLEEP! EVERY TIME YOU DEACTIVATE ME!" Out off habit, nodded my head.

"Yes that is very good to know in the future."

Then a knock at the door stop the bitter argument. I opened the door to reveal a bright Lenalee.

"I am here to walk you to breakfast."_Oh yes breakfast! What I could do for a big bowl of ramen right now! Matte, that's not a breakfast food. Oh mitarashi dango! MM! _I looked to the closet where there was nothing there. Oh yeah...all my clothes are in my dorm. I have to back to get all my belongings. I have to ask Komui about that, but the situation now is I have no clothes to present myself with. I really didn't care what I was wearing most of the time, but the shirt and shorts with frills, kind of girly. There was no way I was walking out of this room with that on.

"Hey Lenalee, do you think you can do me a _tiny little_ favor?" I made sure I extended _Tiny little_

"Sure. What is it?" The reflection from Lenalee's eyes gave me the chance to see that a sneaky smile came upon my lips

* * *

Five Minutes Later...

* * *

"Arigatou Lenalee!" I gave my gratitude and accepted the clothes out of her hands. I could tell that she was sweatdropping

"Umm. Was there a particular reason why you asked me to get a vest from Allen pair of white pants from Lavi and a regular shirt from me?"

"You will see.-" I slowly closed the door "I will see you in 5 minutes ok!"

"Alright." I manage to hear from the other side of the door. I took my shirt and and shorts and put on the outfit that I had created. First was the white shirt, then the matching white pants. The gray vest clipped on in a snap but only reached after my chest. When I tried and walk around in the pants, it kept falling down. _Belt. _I went into the closet and searched inside the drawers that were inside. Pulling in and out for many times, I found a lone black rope braided. _That'll work!_ I entwined into the loops of the pants and tied it really tight. I pulled the shirt over it and the vest. I looked outside to see what the weather would be like.

Sunny as usual. Other than the weather my eyes had caught. My reflection was mirrored but useful. The black mess that was on top of my head had seen better days. I started to brush it out with my finger sense...I have no brush. I took a long strain of my hair and started to braid. Loop after loop until my fingers reached the end. I took the new hair style that I had in my hand and wrapped it under my head starting where the back of my neck reached my skull and stopped going one time around. The top of the braid was right behind my bangs that covered most off my forehead. When I put one boot on, I could tell that both wouldn't fit. They were to big. Kanda was bigger than me in every way. The boot itself came above my knees I gave the book a look that said I need help and it . Approving my new look I got the book in my hands and opened the door to see Lenalee leaning against the guard rail.

"Oh! I see what you mean know! I really like it." I bowed to her compliment. We had a mini conversation about the dances I will teach her as we strolled the book falling behind but keeping a good pace.

* * *

Click click. The sound of my rented boots hitting the floor as I step in sync with Lenalee's footwear/weapon to our destination, the cafeteria. I was on her right as we turned to the double doors and went to a mini window with people on the other side cooking. Everything was quiet when Lenalee was introduce me to a guy with braids with sunglasses and wearing a very fashionable apron.

"Well hello there! Is this the lovely coffee girl who stood up to Kanda and started a hole mess on the fourth floor? Hmmm." He said with a bubbly voice.

_Man, I didn't know that I had such a reputation and I only been here for what? A day? I haven't even been here for a whole day! Actually... It's been in total, twelve hours. Don't ask me why I know how long I was here exactly. It's complicated. Back to answer the mans question._

"Yeah... I am sorry if I disturbed you from your work."

"NOOOO! Not at all! You must have some guts to stand against Kanda."

His voice became louder and higher as he spoke. By his words, I kinda blushed. It was such a nise thing to say, especially to me. I never liked the you are so cute comment to describe me. It's kind of dumb when I think about it...but I don't care.

"Rebecca, I want you to meet Jerry-san. He is the top number chief in the order.

Jerry-san, this is Rebecca. More commonly known as coffee girl." She said as she pronounce coffee as cohe.

" It is very nice to meet you Jerry-san. I-" My own growl from my stomach interrupted me. _Traitor._ I quickly grabbed interrupter and gave a small nervous chuckle. "Hehehehe. I am sorry. " Emerges from the counter is Jerry-san with a spatula in one hand an a pan in another.

"I am sorry honey, now what would you like? I can make anything you would like."

_Anything? _"Anything?" My eyes shine with stars with hope...or hunger.

"Well...I would like a bowl of ramen, hash browns, scalloped potatoes, original muffin, three churros, a pair bagle with pepperoni and cheese, and a bowl of rice. Also for desert, I would like five miratshi dango, dozen chocolate cookies and a big glass of milk." Lenalee and Jerry-san just stood in awe of my list. "Oh can I have that in large portions please?" The girl chuckled while Jerry-san ran into the kitchen with lightning speed.

"Ne Rebecca-san, are you a parasitic type?" I looked her way completely clue less. "Parasitic?" She noded

"I guess Nii-san didn't explain it to you. There is two types of innocence: Parasitic and equitment. My boots are equitment type just like Lavi's Hiban and Kanda's Mugen. Parasitic is Allen's arm you also have to name your innocence too! For no confusion." When we was in battle with the Hydra. His arm turned into a gray big hand and a cannon. It was so wicked awesome! Name my innocence...but what? I never thought of a name for the book. But the book is important to me so I will have to think of a name.

"I guess I don't know exactly. Every time I use the book, I feel like we have a connection." My eyes adverted from the girl to the book that was on the side.

"That's interesting. Well you have to go to Komui anyway to get everything about your innocence on record before you do that.." Out from the kitchen came my order...but large than ever. It was stacked high on one tray. I say it could reach all the way to the ceiling. I grabbed each side of the tray and made sure I had a good grip. I slowly slide it off the counter and lifted it so the tray was equal to my chest. I poked my head on the side next to the hash browns "Arigatou Jerry-san." He gave a silent wave back and said next for the other person que to go.

"You was saying Lenalee-chan?" I asked as I try to balance the mountain of eatable mix of liquids and solids on a small tray and follow Lenalee-chan to a table with Allen, Lavi, and Kanda already there. Man I thought balancing coffee on a tray was hard. We were close to the table when she exclaimed the most embarrassing thing for me "SHOW ME SOME MOVES!"

It threw me off guard and the food came toppling down, in attempt to do catch the food I moved backwards, a foot came into my path and I almost tripped backwards. Now the whole tray was out of my grasp. I await my landing on the hard floor again but it didn't arrive. My heart pumping faster by my surprise. I was getting held by a hand on my lower back, and my breakfast was held in one hand still like a mountain. It was one of the friendliest person I meet here. Allen saved my butt from hurting again and my breakfast. His gray-silver eyes was present between different strains of his white hair in every direction. We were in a dancing position with me being hold inched from the floor. Other wise called the dip. His hand rise up my back that made sparks go through every exit in my body, as he lift me up. He hold close to chest so I would not fall down. For a stupid reason I blushed.

"Are you Okay Rebecca?"

I looked up to meet his gaze. Man, those eyes could take a persons breath away. That what it did to me. I couldn't even answer his question in words, I manage to answer with a little head nod. Around us, the sound of cheers and whistles grew every second. I felt the cloth of his vest, a duplicate like the one I was wearing. I realized I was toughing his chest I backed off waving my hands in a frantic movement.

"I am fine. Thank you Allen!"

I bowed so he couldn't see my face. He handed my tray to me and caught his eye on a plate. It was the one with the miratshi dango. "You like miratashi dango too?" His eyes full of enthusiasm. I nodded and replied

"Eh you do too? I really like them. They are my favorite." I picked four on a stick and popped one of the dough balls inside my mouth. Some of the syrup went on my lips and preceded to lick them off when the lovely eyes kept looking at me. Piercing into my soul. Trying to make me give up my food. _No way. I am to strong for that kind of persuasion. Then why? _Some of my plates were coming off my pile and going into Allen's hands. _Why is my food going to him? Damn He got me. _I stopped where It came to my miratashi dango.

I looked at him plainly "Not my miratashi dango." he sighed and sat back at the table. The crowd of cheering and whistling had stopped. I guess the were board of me giving away some food. "I'm sorry Rebecca. I kind of got a little excited." Lenalee admited. I shook my head

"It's okay. I will show you somethings when I come go back from the school for my things. Is that alright with you?"

"Hai!"

Lavi got a good look at me. His eye tailing down every inch. "So that's what you want my pants for. I say..." I could feel his present of his lustrous sight on my end. "...they are a nice fit on you. You even got moyashi's vest and Yuu-chuu's boots!" Two pair of shopsticks where pointed at the teens neck. Deep voices in unison

"Don't call me that."

The female narrowed her eyes "Why did you want me to get the guys clothes for? I could of got you my clothes to put on?" She put her hands on her hips. _Was I being scowlded. Well I didn't really like her style so to say. The outfit was kind of girly and I try so hard to stay away from it._

"Well Lenalee, I like to go for a-" I picked up one of my legs and pulled on the bottom fabric "- pants look. You like skirts I don't like them very much." Her eyes showed and expresssion of shock and What! Then she turned her head to the side "Am I really that girly?" No not really.

"Hai!" I did an impression of her and I say I did it pretty well. She gave a pout that makes her look like a little kid. Allen chuckled and point at me weakly "She sounded just like Lenalee." I put up a 'V' for victory.

* * *

At the table, the conversation of 'If I was a fruit, what would I be' lingered. Lenalee said she would be a strawberry because she is so kind and sweet. Lavi says that he would be a tomato. "It's so mysterious! Am I fruit or vegetable?" The put hands up as in weighting something. "Know one knows my identity and I may come in the night and sca-"

"You are a fruit." I interupt between bites of miratashi dango. _The deliciousness!_ He wined "Why did you have to ruin my mysterious question!" Everyone groaned while turning away from him

"Not mysterious now." He wined even more. After his temper tantrum, I gathered my dishes and gave them to Jerry to clean. It was time to see Komui but there is something I have to do first. I scurried back to the table where I left and went to the side where Kanda is. Behind him I hugged his neck. His body stiffened under my touch. "Arigatou Yuu-chuu. I feel much better." Then I jumped and got the book in my hands, and ran to the chief for my info. Also not to get hit for calling him Yuu and hugging him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

"Reveer! Good morning! I'm here to get Komui to send me up to Havleska!" I skits around and it's messy as ever. Reever was moving boxes with two other scientist . One with round glasses and one with a hat and a round belly.

"The chief should be around here somewhe-" The two scientist beside him exclaimed and both dropped their boxes, leaving the older scientist alone to do work. The rushed over to get a closer view of me, the two scientist(which are clearly male) grabbed the oppisite hand of mine and shaking it. My arms a similar show of a 'X' on a treasure map. I was nervous. I hadn't have anyone come close to me and examine me then shack my hands. "Rebecca Nives right?" The male with the glasses asked with eithusiasum.

"YES! She is the coffee girl we seen!" says the one with the hat. He let goes of my hand and went behind his back. Abruptly, came a pen and paper in each hand. "Can I have your autograph?" Before I could give my John Hancock on the piece of paper, Reever seized the two from me and put the two box containers back in their hands.

"Go back to work." The blond pointed to the other side of the room. They comprehend the order and did what was commanded of them. The man walked to a desk that which was in a state of clutter! It was worse than Dante not cleaning the office for weeks on Devil May Cry! Paper everywhere! Ink staining the hard smooth surface and dripping like a rain drop on a leaf. Reever scratched his head.

"Now where is he?" The was probaly hidden in the white sheets. What could we do? Finding him would take a long time that I don't have. In my schedule is Havleska's training. I can't be late...my abilityies are in dire need of more info. In layman's terms, I need the training badly. I thought back to the time of when I came here for the first time. _With Lenalee's name and he woke up. Well with Lenalee's voice, he would get me up there with no time at all! _I cleared my voice and thought of the sweetest thing Lenalee could ever say and that I could pull off.

"Nii-san. Please wake up! I want a big hug!" I slapped myself in mind. No way Lenalee will ever say that. But then, emerging from the white lagoon was the sister complex himself. He yelled her name and glomp on me that almost took me down. Me and Reever just sweatdropped. When he realized that I wasn't his sister, he stop rubbing his cheek on my legs and cough changing the mood. "Hello Rebecca, are you ready for training lesson with Havleska?" I nodded in reply as he retrieved a clipboard and file. _We were finally going! YES!_

* * *

On the trip up, Komui kept asking questions. Not Yes or No's, but I have to give you a paragraph to answer.

"Complete name please."

"But you already know my name. I said it over 5 times in the first couple of chapters-"

"Complete name" He emphases 'complete'. I gave a long sigh.

"Rebecca Nives" Then he scribbled it down on his clipboard. Next question.

"15." The pen in his hand moved in strides against the paper.

"Origin."

"Rocknhih, New Jersey" Scribble scribble.

"Blood type"

"B negative." Man this elevator is moving slow.

"Well you have the same blood type as Allen. After you are done training, you can come to the science division and get your uniform ready." _I get a uniform? Just like Allen and Kanda's! I love Kanda's tail coat! _A pressing matter came into my mind.

"Komui, Can I still stay at the school? I can go to the school during the week days and come here on Saturday and Sunday. I can do it both!"

He had a sympahetic look on his face and shook his head "No you have to stay here and go on missions and-"

"But I can do it both! I am can multitask! But I can't leave the school. I just can't." I sound pathetic. I was pleading. I had a right to. I didn't like the school very much but I didn't want to leave him. The professor was the one who took care of me, got me into the school , and he's like a father to me. He's the only one who I have. I can't leave him. He didn't leave me in the rain when I was four or five. But the look in Komui's said it all.

"Rebecca, in this war you can't leave anything that the earl will get his hands on. Meaning, if the Earl knows about your family, he will kill him."

My heart skipped a beat at his last word. _He will kill him. He will die because of my stupidity! I couldn't leave the Order and stay at the school. _My fist clench around the spine of the book. A picture of him laying before me with blood around him. _Still._ I could feel the sting from my eyes. I was about to cry...

"I will let you go back to get your things and say your goodbyes. Alright." I nodded. _Even though I have to stay here...I can give the professor my final goodbye. He will not die because of me. I will make sure of that! I promise to myself. _A click sound to give the notion that we were here. I bowed to my new teacher. "Are you ready Ms. Nives?" I was ready. I wanted to get all my anger of saying farewell to my father figure out. Training will do that and I was glad. "Oh please,-" I slowly raise up my head "-call me Rebecca." Then we fought.

The same hands zooming past me as I dodged. Coming from every direction! Left, Right, Up, down, and diagonal. I had to keep on my toes. Her voice booming over me. "First Lesson. How to activate your innocence." Pffff. I already know how to do that. I called to my book. "Book spell please." I used the matirx move and dodge a hand coming to my neck. The book did nothing. Why!

"AHHH A little HELP here will be nice!" Nothing. Dodge right!

"Rebecca, to activate your innocence properly and to obtain more power said innocence haichdou." Komui answer for the book as I jump above another arm. But why did I have to say that? I was doing fine without saying that! But for more power...I need more power to face higher level akuma. Fine I will say it. I put my hands high in the air.

_"INNOCENCE WA HAICHODOU!"_

A warm feeling came over me...where my heart was. _Great job Rebecca. We have a bond. Now do as you wish. _The book told me. I could feel the bond get stronger and stronger as we connected. It's like our souls..._Being intwined. _The book finish my sentance for me. I whisper to my innocence. " I know what to call you now..." feeling power serges from my feet all the way to my fingertips I call my new name for my friend...friend. I never had one except professor. Looks like I have one now...

"LET'S GO! MEGUMI O SHOSEKI!" It came infront of me and the lettering on front glowed green like never before!

_"For the thousand soldiers!_

_Thousands Hands!"_

It opened and had tentacles coming out that reminded me of Havleska's but it was green. Each hand of mine grabbed one of Havleska's.

Megumi o shosek...The Book of Grace...My innocence...

* * *

It was a silent way down on the elevator...up to Komui remember what I said during the first fight with Havleska.

"Rebecca, How much do you know?" I turned to him. I still feel the sting of the him saying I can't go back to the professor and live a life as an exorcists as well. But I had to get over it! The thought of him getting hurt or even...It's unacceptable! If it's for his sake, I have to make sacrifices. But his question caught me off guard.

"I know what Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi told me." He gave a small nod.

"Do you know about the heart?" I shook my head. He started to explain to me what the heart was.

"The heart is the key of all innocence. It gives every piece of innocence it's power. If anything that would come and destroy the heart, there would be no more innocence." That got my attention. _I never knew about the heart. Those words came out of my mouth for no reason! But I wounder why it came out at all? Did the book...I mean Megumi put those words in my head? Maybe it was because of the small bond we had for five seconds and she told me something? _We were now on the bottom floor. I took one step out and had Komui call me

"Remember, get your things and come back here. Get someone to help you okay." With my back turn to him, I put a hand up to signify that I listen. I went to the library first. I wanted to get a uniform then show it off to the fake twins.

"Hey Reever! Do you know where I can get me a uniform?" Coming from my right was the same guy with the glasses

"Johnny Gill at your service!" He took out a measuring rope and put it around my hips, arms, legs and chest. "So I was thinking of you having a skirt-" _What? _I backed away from him and made and 'X' with my hands.

"There is no way on this earth that I am wearing a skirt!"

"But.."

"But nothing! Can I give you a drawling of what I will like?" He gave a small nod and handed me a sketch book and a pencil. I started to doodle and five minutes I gave the picture to Johnny. He gave it a look over and ran to another room. I wave at his back "Arigatou Johnny-kun!" _Man I cant wait to see it!_

"Hey Rebecca, what are you doing?" I stopped my wave to see Allen walking up to me.

"Oh hey Allen, do you think you can help me with something? I have to get my things from my-" I hesatated. It was so hard to say. I put my head down to try to ease the pain. It didn't work. But I found the will to move on "-dorm and bring them here?" I could feel my throat swell from me trying choke out the words. Allen could see how much I was trying to say it and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, I will help."He gave a smile that melted all the problems from my mind. I call my usual call

"Megumi! Travel spell please." As requested, the covers open to a page that was familiar. Before I started the incantation, it stopped me. _Are you Okay? _I nodded in reply. He put out his hand and I excepted it. His warmth transferring to me. The coldness of leaving the professor was not completely gone but stored away. I clicked my heels together and he did the same. I put my hand to the ground.

_There is no place like home...PORTAL!_

The green portal came under us and we fell through. Leaving the Black Order behind.

* * *

"YAHOO!" The sound of my bed creaking under both of our weight sound our arrival. We bounced of the bed and landed hard on the carpet floor. I landed back first and Allen landed on top of me. "Owww. Man this is like a tradition for me." I looked to see both of our face close together. "Umm...Allen.." The door to my room was opened giving a wind that brushed passed my bangs. The person who opened the door was a male wearing a white suit shirt with sleeves rolled up. Black pants and fancy shoes to match. His midnight black hair pulled back. Silver glasses before his wide light brown eyes. His mouth wider then a manhole.

"Hey Professor..."

* * *

Bcozy-OHHHHH The next chapter is gonna be a good one! I just know it! oh and Nobody on the comment Yes it was a line from the music soundtrack.


	13. Author's Note!

HEY IT'S BCOZY HERE! I just wanna say thank you for all who kept reading through the endless funnyness! Now I need you guys to do me a favor! On my profile there is a poll on my profile that gives you a chance to help with the story line! It is _Who will be Rebecca's Kobito? _Hurry you guys! Only you can control Rebecca fate at love!


	14. Information Learned! A Broker?

Bcozy-Hey everyone! I just gonna say this is a big chapter but not in length but by what it is in the chapter itself! You will know what I mean when you read. Also I want to introduce my editor A-chan

Achan- Hi! I fixed all of the mistakes and it took me around 5 hours to do it!

Bcozy- Yeah yeah…we all know how I do not pay attention in language arts classes… just do the disclaimer….

A-chan- Fine! Bcozy does not own -man and thank innocence she doesn't because if she does, it would be all perverted.

Bcozy- That is the best thing you have ever said to me….awww….

_In the last chapter, Rebecca had named her innocence and found out that she has to leave the Professor! Now with Allen on her side, she has went through the portal and landed on each other. The professor abruptly came in and seen them like this! How will this play out? How will Rebecca explain she would have to leave the father figure of her life...forever?_

There we were. Me on the floor with Allen falling over me. The professor looking at us with shock. H_ow will I explain this to him? I could go 'Hey Professor, Me and Allen fell of the bed and we landed like this. Don't worry it's not what you think.' No way. That what they all say. Maybe I can improvise? Yes I will improvise. Everything will go smoothly if I just do the talking. _But that couldn't happen. Allen got nervous and tried to get off of me in a rush. "SORRY SIR I WILL GET OFF!" He rushed but his hand slip and almost landed on me but held himself up but touched somewhere was a little private to me. My chest. I just stood there in complete horror, embarrassment, anger and pissed-off-ness. My face got bright crimson. He got bet red and raised his hands to stop touching me. My hands cross on my abused part to make sure it didn't happen again. The professor stomp with every fiber of his being and grabbed Allen's collar. He threw him to the other side of the room with ease like baseball. He crash into my closet full of cosplay costumes and regular clothes. I could hear the sound of hangers bumping against each other. As I sat up, the professor bend down to meet me. "Where have you been? I was so worried about you! And who in the hell is guy over here. Did he hurt you?" I could only sweat drop at that comment.

"I'm okay professor. I got sent to another place and he is one of the people who helped me home. Also No he did not hurt me. We just landed wrong went we went through the portal that's all." He raised a brow to my answer. I point my finger upward to show the swirling vortex leading our time to Allen's. As expected, his eyes grew to the size of saucers. With a look at me he gave a smile.

"I always knew you were something special." His smile showed acceptance. _I'm glad he found me that day. I love him. He's like a father to me._

_You can't stay here. _Those words. It was haunting me. I didn't want to do it.

_If you stay here the Professor will mostly will get used by the Earl and die..._

NO! I can't allow that to happen no matter what. Like he protected me, I have to leave him. Just then I got out of my trance to see Allen coming out of the closet. He had Dante's from Devil May Cry jacket on him completely and he used the character's sword to ease his way out of the small cosplay department store like wardrobe. He looks EXACTLY like Dante! I couldn't help but gave out a low whistle the fact that

_A. He looked so hot with the jacket and sword._

_B. I remember when Dante had his shirt off and I was imaging it._

_C. He is like my knight in shining armor! _

_Fangirlness will come out of me. In this situation...I couldn't take it. I had to get a picture of this!_

I went to the desk next to my bed and got my cell phone. I went to the camera and took over 20 pictures of these guys Dante-ness. I put into my back pocket for later viewing. I went over and help him get out of the cosplay and as I brushed past his arm, I could tell. He was ripped. So he could of look like the Devil May Cry character with no shirt. I could feel the heat coming to my face. I talked so fast I could barely understand myself. "I got it Allen. Ne professor do you think you can get us some miratashi dango and something to drink." Both of the men lightened up. The older male said "You will actually let me cook! You trust me that much oh Rebecca that makes me so happy" I scurried out of the room. "Never mind." I will not let you cook again after that kitchen fiasco during Thanksgiving." Yes the Kitchen fiasco. It was the day Professor wanted to cook for me because he said I cook and do things too much for him. He wanted to return a favor and he tried to cook...during Thanksgiving. Long story short he burned the turkey and the kitchen, got more than five fire trucks over here and we had to order take out. All in five minutes. Every time I think about that day it amazes me how he could do all that in five minutes.

"MMM Rebecca! This is so delicious!" The white haired teen manages to squeak out between huge bites of the snack. I walked over with three glasses of cool milk on a tray and set them down gently.

"Arigatou Allen. But I am not a good cook like Jerry-san..." I say as I handed each male a drink and one for my own. I put the tray down and sat next to Allen at the table. They both sat across from each other. Professor Nives got a miratashi dango stick and chew on them violently his brown eyes starring intensely at the young exorcist. They must have talked about something. What was it and why? I shook my head. No.

"Oh you haven't officially met! Allen Walker Professor Robert Nives. Professor, this is Allen. He is my friend." Allen put out his hand but the Professor did not react to it. I gave an expressed sigh.

It's is not the time to get caught up in Professor's life right now. Besides, the reason I came here...back, I was trying to get out of it.The air thickened and became awkward. No one said a thing. I couldn't concentrate on what was in-front of me. I should just get it over with ne? No matter what. It was for him. But how...how was I supposed to do it? And by that...how would I without crying. When I go enough courage to speak, Allen stole my chance.

"Do you know that Rebecca isn't allowed to come here anymore?" His tone was sincere but stern. I send a scowl Allen's way but he did not even notice. The older Male's grew. I could see sadness and anger.

"What?" I put a hand over Allen's mouth before he had anymore to say.

"Um...You see Professor, I have a power over a special substance called innocence that lets me and people like Allen to fight and save us all from demon known as Akuma. So.." I swallowed a bit of saliva "I am going to become an exorcist. Just like Allen!" He only blinked. The expression he made was either shocked or pissed off. Totally unreadable. His finger pointed to Allen. I nodded in reply. He copied me and nodded. Professor Nives got up, strolled to Allen, grabbed him by his collar and put his face against his.

"Are you trying to take my favorite little student away from me?" His voice grew shaky but stood. There was a tint of a warning in his question. Allen eyes grew wide and put his hands up in defiance. "Well, she will be going to a good place! The black order-" _Schrr._ I just heard something. I zoned out from the bickering and listen closely. That sound...It sounded like- _STATIC! _I put my hands on both males' pie holes and gave them a quick shh sign. I quietly stalked to my bed room and got a mini white board from the desk and a marker. I came back into the Dining room/kitchen writing a message on the board. I turned it to the two guys. It read 'Bugs'. The professor didn't get what I mean but Allen sure did.

He backed away from the protective teacher and took the board of my hands. He erased my message and put one of his own. 'Where?' I recalled the noise to be faint but near the window. I walked to the window that was closed and I heard the sound again but a little louder. My hands turned a lever to unlock the window and I pulled it up slowly, letting cold winter night air into the room. I did not see anything that was suspicious. Only a lady bug. Wait, bug and bugged? Pure horrible joke. I grabbed the lady bug and motioned Allen and Professor Nives to come closer. We all put an ear to a mini conversation that was coming from the small insect.

"When do we start the plan?" said a smooth male voice

"When the time is right." came a husky creepy voice to answer the first voice question.

The first voice came with another question "So I should tell the Broker to wait?"

"Yes."

I turned to Allen and mouthed 'broker?' He took my hand and squeezed it. The bug radio broker under the pressure. Little smoke filled my palm. He gave me a stern look.

"Let's go tell Komui."

"No Allen, What is the Order's phone number?" I asked the exorcist as my phone was taken out of my pocket. Allen went into pensive mode and shook his head.

"I've never used a phone number for the Order. When we try to call Komui, we hook up the golems to the wires to get a straight way to HQ." I let out an annoyed sigh. We had no golems here. Also about what we just learned, there is a person who is trying to start up a plan with a broker. Whatever that is. But my hunch, and Allen's reaction to the word Broker, tells me they are not on our side. So they could do something at any time to the school, and Allen and I would be at the Order knowing nothing! Then me leaving would be for not. I tried to think...can I connect my phone to Komui's by a spell from Megumi? Well it could work.

I summoned my book at my side and asked to show a spell that would help with our problem. I followed the directions by the letter. I tap the top of my iPhone three times and said "To Komui and back. Connect." I put the devise to my ear and heard the ring noise on the line. He picked up on the third ring.

"_Hello! Komui speaking!_" says Komui in the sweet I-love-my-sister-so-much voice. I spoke in a serious tone.

"Komui, it's Rebecca. We have a problem."

I told him about the conversation on the mini bug radio walkie talkie and about the mentioned broker. "So what do we do?"

He was finally serious for once "Well, now I can't let you leave. If there is a broker at the school, we cannot have the Earl and the Noah Clan get ahead of us. You have to stay there and investigate more on the issue."

In my head, I jumped for joy. I can stay with the professor! Ha! Komui's voice broke me out of my day dream.

"Who do you have with you now?" I gave a quick glance to Allen.

"Allen is here with me. Wait a second Komui." I clicked a gray button and put him on the loud speaker. "OK Komui. You are on loud speaker. Allen can hear you."

"Okay...Now both of you, I want you to stay at the facility and make sure that nothing goes out of the ordinary...I will bring Kanda, Lavi, and my dear sweet Lenalee there to assist you. You all will act like you are students at the school alright."

Allen and I saluted even though Komui could not see us. "Yes sir!" we say in unison. I was about to end the call just when I heard the chief say something on the line.

"Walker."Allen answers uneasily from his tone.

"Yes..?"

"If anything happens to my darling Lenalee, I will make sure sir Komlin will make an appearance in your dorm. Is that understood?" The male next to me started to shake in fear, He incoherently muttered "Sir...sir...Kom...lin."

"Looks like you know the consequences. Come back to the order and get everyone to the school immediately!" Then he hanged up. Allen leaned on my shoulder and peered at my devise in my hands.

"What is that?"

I moved the phone closer to him. "It's an iPhone. It's a phone but doesn't go into a wall. It can go anywhere and you can call anyone if you are in limits." His gray eyes grew with admiration. I simply smiled. I put my phone back in my pocket and turned to the man who was sitting on a chair lazily. I walked up to him and said. "I will be back Professor. I promise." He nodded and looked up at me. His eye full of...was that relief? I can feel the same. Me and my white haired friend conversed in my room near the bed of purple and back circles. I grabbed Allen's sleeve and we both jumped up using the mattress as our spring board.

Bcozy- Hey! I have just finished a major plot turn! Amazing right? But not my best chapters...I still need your guys' votes for who will be Rebecca's Kobito! Right now Allen is in the lead with Lavi behind! Come on people vote!

A-chan- Perverted…..so perverted….


	15. Investigation Begins! Time for School?

Bcozy- Hey it's its bcozy here with another chapter! To let you know, Rebecca's bag in the chapter is not a purse. It is like a mini backpack but it looks like a panda bears face. SO AWESOME! I dedicate this chapter to my friend A-chan for giving me the school rumble comparison and becoming my real life Lenalee in some situations.

* * *

_AHH! A broker is at the school? Man how can this turn out? Komui had said she could stay but the guys have to go with her! Now with everyone at the school, how will everything turn out? Will Rebecca stand to be here with Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda?_

* * *

**Investigation Begins! Time for School? Damn.**

"Alright Everyone! Time to get in uniform and move out!" My voice echoed through the science division. Komui and Professor Nives had conversed and agreed to let the exorcist stay at the school to investigate the radio transmission that Allen, Professor Nives and I had overheard. About a broker. Allen told me about a broker. They are humans that sold their life to the Millennium Earl and trick other humans by calling their dead love ones names. Making them come back as akuma. The horrible person who would do that! To betray their own kind and kill more! I don't want that to happen. At least not on my watch. Kanda, Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi coming with us to stay at the school, it is mandatory.

I gave each person a new uniform as they came into the room. Somehow, the Principal had the thought of the uniforms were not _'hip'_ or _'coolieo'_ , bet you it was the fake twin cousins that told him that, and decided to change the whole outfit but kept the color of purple into the equation. The jacket was all purple and the outline was white. The skirt for the girls, Lenalee and me, was full of white stripes. The guys, the Moe, Larry and Curly of the black order, had to wear pants and at the outline of the pockets and the bottom hems were pure as Allen's hair. Everyone had white bows. Kanda gave a confirmed grunt as he came from his room with his bag and new attire.

"Why in the hell do I have to wear this?" He pulled the ribbon from his jacket pocket. I came over and took it away from him. I wrapped the snow colored string around his collar and started tying it.

"Because you have to fit in with the crowd so you will not get noticed by the enemy." I say as I finish the bow with a tight tug almost making him choke. "Just be lucky you are not wearing a skirt."

He scowled "But you are not wearing one, baka."

It was true. I was wearing shorts that had the same color as the uniform. I was not going to wear a skirt. It is against my principals.

"Aww, you have to keep that kind of bad language from those pretty lips...Hime-sama." I gave a wink. Before he could do any harm, Lavi came behind him and slugged his arm over his shoulder.

"Playing nice Yu?" Then his suitcase met his face. I only rolled my eyes. I already know that this is going to be hard, finding the broker, but with these two. May God be with us all...

As the rest came out, properly dress, I opened up the portal. The first to go in was Allen, followed by Lavi. Lenalee was trying to reach the vortex, Komui stuck onto her leg.

"Don't go my Lenalee!" He rubbed his face to her leg. An annoyed sigh came from my lips.

"It was your idea in the FIRST PLACE!" I say walking towards him. The girl just walked to the portal, with Komui dragging behind. I grabbed his collar and pulled him away. Man how can someone can go this far for a sister complex? The man was put into his chair as his sibling went away.

"Megumi. Do you still have that idea in the pages?" My innocence opened its pages and poof. Came a cell phone that looked just like mine. I put it into his hands."Look Komui, you can call Lenalee, me or anyone else that is with us with this. It is a portable phone. It has the numbers already built in so you can go to speed dial. Push 1 for me, 2 for Lenalee, 3 for Allen, 4 for Lavi and 5 for Kanda. Got it?"

His eyes grew in amaze at this new technology. He started playing with it as soon as I backed away from him. I gave a wave to the science department but got stopped by a familiar face. It was Johnny, with cloth in his clutches. "Here I finished it for you. So whenever you are in battle, wear it and it will protect you from minor attacks. The buttons are silver and the cloth is made of special material. Good luck Nives-san." He gave a bow with everyone else. A smile came upon my lips.

"Arigatou Johnny-kun. I promise to wear this with pride."

Then my feet were leading my exit. Megumi o Shosek came between me and my arm. Sliding ever so gently but securely into my hold. Kanda went in, with no hurry, before me. I jumped in and the doorway between the two times closed.

* * *

"Lenalee will be with me...Kanda and Lavi will be in the dorm next door and Allen will bunk in with the professor. Sound good?"

We were all in the living room. I got the two older exorcists to follow me out of my dorm into theirs. I unlocked the door in front of us with a set of keys and went in. Inside was mostly like my dorm but color different. Calm sunset yellow with some dark purple here and there. Appliances already set up, clocks set, blankets and pillows on the beds in different rooms, Chairs upside down on the table, a small monitor in the wall near the sink. Mostly all they ever will need already in there. The professor must have time before we came to do this. He so kind. I turned to the guys and put keys on rings tied with paper in their hands.

"If you ever get locked out, there is a spare for both of you. The paper in your schedule. If you need me, I will be in my dorm. We will all meet in the secret section of the Library. Just follow me after class." The time now was 6:18 in the morning. Still a little bit early for class, but we have to get everyone situated with living arrangements.

"Oh and don't kill Lavi, hime-sama."

I walked out and closed the door behind me. I heard a bang from the other room and a click for the lock. My arrival back into the dorm was empty. I lead Lenalee to my room and helped her unpack. I called Allen from the room. As he pocked his head in, I spotted Timcampy in his hair. I threw him keys rapped with paper.

"Here! They are for the next door with Professor. Don't worry. I told him so you won't be an intruder. Hi Timcampy!" His face went white like his hair and the only thing that was showing was the yellow wings. His shoulders slumped as he stepped out. I pocked my head out my room, into the hallway.

"Ne Allen, what did you and the professor talked about when I was making the miratashi dango?" The teen only grew red and stumbled on his words.

"Um...nothing really. I will see you later okay!" Rushing, he grabbed the doorknob and hit his face as he opened it. Allen gave an 'okay' with his hand at the same time as he went on the other side of the door. It closed tight.  
I blinked in surprise at how clumsy he was. The girl next to me put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Don't mind Allen right now. He must be a little bit excited to go to school here." Lenalee giggled. I gave a slight nod. Would he be that excited? I gave a shrug and commenced with the unpacking.

7:01 am. We all left the dorms together. Before we all left the building, I gave each person the exact thing I gave Komui. "An IPhone?" Allen questioned as he touched a button, making it come on.

"Yes. This portable phone will keep us all in contact. If anything would happen or anyone would find out something, push the 1 for me, 2 for Lenalee, 3 for Allen, 4 for Lavi, 5 for Kanda, and 6 for Komui. You can also write me messages by going on the messages button and go to text. Also if you would need assistance, there are these guys." My right pointer finger did a circle in the air and touched every screen. "Wake Min'na-san!"

Then the turned on. Still having a black background, an exorcist uniform came in view. Five seconds later, a mini version of the exorcist who was holding that cell phone appeared. On Lenalee's dark green phone was a mini version of her. Pigtails and everything. The same thing was Allen's white phone, Kanda's blue phone and Lavi's red one.

"Amazing." Lavi managed to squeak out. Mini Lavi gave a piece sign with a copy of the original cocky smirk. I started off down the set of stairs. "Oh before we go, remember under any circumstances, and do not let a teacher see you with it out. They will take it away with no remorse." I put my bag pack on my shoulder as I turned. With the rustling of material, they must have put it into their pockets and followed me. Let's just hope today will not turn out like an episode of School Rumble...

* * *

"Everyone, I would like to announce that we have 4 new students in our presents today." says Mrs. Clay. She teaches American History and also is my homeroom teacher. During homeroom, we are supposed to read and not talk, but today is a special occasion. The guys will be introduced in a Japan like style. The 4 have to stand in the front in the classroom and introduce themselves. That is going to be hard for our little hime-sama... The door of the classroom slid open, the four came in and stood next to Mrs. Clay.

"Can you introduce your selves to the rest of the class?"  
Allen gave a nod and put his gloved hand in front in a small bow. "Hello, I am Allen Walker."  
Some "So Adorable" could be audible.

Then Lenalee gave her sweet smile. "Hi. I am Lenalee Lee. It is very nice to meet all of you." In the background, there was a group of guys in the back of the room who started taking pictures of her. Out of the blue, picket signs with Lenalee in chibi form with Lee-sama on the back came into view.

"Lee-sama! Lee-sama! Lee-sama!" Cheering as well. How can they have pictures of her in five seconds? Well, they are fan boys. Never question a fan person. Lenalee gave a blush. "Arigatou. You guys."

A male by the name of Josh Okolow exclaimed. "Aww! She can talk in Japanese! So adorable!" I rest my head on my palm, a smirk coming on my face. I could tell. It was going to become a School Rumble episode...

"Hey. My name is Lavi Bookman." He gave a smirk and went to the first desk, which had a girl with blond hair with black streaks was sitting. Her name I believe was Brittany Wiggles. His hand went under her chin and lifted her head to meet his one eye. In a seductive voice, like he did with me, said. "I hope to know you better..." There was kya's that shook the room.

Man! I have a migraine and the day barely started! Why did I have to sit in the middle aisle of the classroom? Well, there is a bright side. At least I can sit next to the window in the court yard. My attention went to the huge tree in the middle of everything. The leaves in a crescent shape. So peaceful. I could feel the horrible pounding of my head soon leaving...then whistles put me back to modern hell...

Kanda had his hands in his pants pockets like usual. He made no eye contact, with anyone. His character made most of the girls next to me mummer some disturbing like on the grounds of "Man he's hot!" "Do you think he has a girlfriend?" "Do you thing he has a type?" Disturbing. Told you.

"Kanda Yu." That was it. His introduction...was his name. Well I want to have a laugh so time to push some buttons.  
"OI! Kanda was it? What do you like to do in your spare time?" My smirk grew when his scowl became darker. I guess it wasn't hell for me today...but I am going to have it be hell for Kanda for picking me up dropping me on the hard floor of the order...jackass...

"I am a swordsman...and I fight dumb people." The last comment was for me.

"Then shouldn't you be committing suicide right now?" I retorted as I leaned back taking my chair with me. My feet resting on the desk. Bad idea. My bottoms have been seen, Mrs. Clay scowled me..

"Miss. Nives, why would you be wearing shorts to the school? Hmm?" My bottoms were showing. I had to think...let's see what excuse I can think of...HA! I sat correctly in my chair, put my fists near my face but close to my chest, had "tears" stop just from my eyes. Perfect posse, now to sell it.

"I just..." I gave a sniff if I actually was crying "I...don't want to get hunted down by a crazy perverted old man. I don't have the power to protect myself so..." I covered my eyes with my hands. As usual, Mrs. Clay broke.

"Oh Miss. Nives. I see what you mean. I don't want any of my students hurt. You can wear them." SCORE! But I still have to finish my performance.

"Thank you Mrs. Clay. You are to kind." I could see Allen shake his head from the corner of my eye.

"If everything is situated, then you Miss. Lee, you can sit to Miss. Nives, Mr. Walker you can sit in the back next to Mr. Okolow, Mr. Yu..."

"Don't call me that." She got interrupted by our favorite swordsman. Lavi cleared everything up.  
"His first name is Yu. He doesn't like his first name at all."

"Oh well Mr. Kanda, you will sit next to Miss. Hokly." A.K.A Miss. I-die-my-hair-every-day-so-I-can-look-cute-but-it-is-just-insecurity-that-takes-over. Even though I was going to make Kanda's time here some hell...I would never EVER wish sitting next to them on anyone...

"Mr. Bookman, you will sit right here on the corner." All the girls that sat next to that desk started giving high-fives. As everyone complied with their demand, Mrs. Clay cleared her throat.

"Welcome to Tatame High!"

* * *

"Yes! The first time going to your school and I have a fan club!" exclaimed the redhead as we all walked to a lunch table that was open. It was 12:19 and I was tired like I just came from a 15 mile marathon. Why oh why did I have to sit next to Lenalee. She so nice, don't get me wrong, but when guy after guy comes over and says "Can I have your autograph?" or "Can I have a picture with you?" was getting on my last nerves.

Also on the way to meet Lavi, we have different classes, was horrible... In the hall, I did not notice that a Lavi Bookman Fan Club had been establish and followed the star of the club at our sudden accouter. They seen me and they all charged after me because they think I was a threat for their "Dear" Lavi. Guess who were the leaders? Those damn cousins! That was another reason why I felt exhausted. I just needed some food. Yes that would give me energy!

I went to the food line and got me a cheese burger with fries. I told the others to get whatever they like. But Kanda was picky. He doesn't like anything but soba. So he didn't eat anything. "Hime-sama, If you want to fit into you dress, you can't just not eat. It's not healthy for you." I said as I put a fry into my mouth. He growled at me.

"Look, I don't like anything that is in your stupid Cafe. So I don't want to get sick with that disgusting food of yours." He wrinkled his nose at my food. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't mind Ba-Kanda. He can't just stop his love for the soba. He has to get that check. It may take over his life." says Allen. He was balancing a tray of food like before. His white hair moved when he sat. He was on my left while Lenalee was on my right. Lavi was across with our  
PMSing friend.  
"Shut up Moyashi."  
"Oh too late..." Allen started on his food when the two came over. Britti and Tiffi with same everything. Those skirts way to high! Their sights were on the guys, but one look at me and their faces turn into epic disgust.  
" are you here?" said Britti as she put her hands on her hips.

" you leave you are ruining my appetite?" I mirrored. I folded my hands together in front of me and pushed my food a side. Tiffi just rolled her eyes and turned to Allen.

"You shouldn't sit here with this loser orphan. You may get her lonely germs on you." The exorcists looked at me in surprise.

"Didn't you know? Little Rebecca is an orphan. Professor Nives fell for her little act and took her in." said Britti. I could feel some sting in my eyes. No. I am not going to cry! That will give them satisfaction. I gritted my teeth trying to make it help me.

"Shut. Up." But they didn't. They kept continuing it.  
"Her parents left her all alone. It was clear they didn't want her."  
"Shut up."  
"I don't see why he got her? He should have just let her go and stay alone to die likes the damn brat she is-"

I had it! I slammed my hands on the table and stood; send my chair falling to the ground. I looked at the both of them with furiousness in my eyes. "You have no right to talk about that! You acting like you know everything that happen! But you don't so SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
The cafe went silent. Millions of pairs of eyes looked at me. I could feel the water fall from my eyes. I turned from everyone and ran out of there with super human speed. I could her Allen called for me, but I kept running. Down the stairs, past different classrooms, and into the one place no one would want to go. The Library. I went to the farthest book section, the Forbidden Area, and went under a desk. I made sure no one seen me and I hugged my knees to my chest. I covered my face in my knees. I just let my tears flow.

My low sobs began to fill the silence. I don't know how long I was there. Bells for class rung then the final bell rung for dismissal. I just stayed there. I couldn't go anywhere. They would taunt me because I am an orphan. I don't want that to happen. I wanted it to be secret! I want everything about me not known to random strangers! I just wanted to stay there, but my stomach growled. I didn't finish my lunch so it rumbled like an earthquake.

"There you are." I lifted my head a bit, to see above my knees. My eyes shook to see a pair of shoes that looked just like a guy I know. The voice was too. The chair got pulled out and another individual came in with white hair. He sat next to me in the same position. I put my head back into my knees. He talked in a harsh whisper.

"We were searching everywhere for you! You got us really worried!" I never looked at him. I could hear him sigh.  
"You know I am an orphan too?" My head raised in surprise. I looked at him. The sunset from the window next to us illuminated his gloved and some of his face. He was looking upward, as if he was trying to remember something. Allen looked like an anime guy from mushy love scenes. "I was left alone when I was around five years old. Then my adopted father found me. His name was Mana. He was a great person. He died because of the Earl." His eyes narrowed a bit. I looked away.

"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. You are not alone you know. People may have an experience close to yours. So you can always talk about it okay?" I gave a slight nod.

"I guess...no I know that I am not the only one who may go through this. But I just don't know how to handle it you know. They always made fun of me because of that but I don't...I don't know I think I snapped. But I am okay now." The gloved hand wrapped around my cheek and made my head turn to face him.

"Stop crying then." said Allen as he brushed off a fresh tear. I gave a pout.

"I am not crying. I'm just washing my eyes out..." He rolled his eyes and reached to his right to get a bag. He handed it to me. "You left it in the cafe. I wrote all the homework since we have the same classes." I gave him a thanks and look through it. All my books were in there nice a neat, in the middle was a cup of yogurt. Only one person came to mind.

"Lenalee."  
"Yup. After you left, she started yelling at those two for what they said. Then guys came over and stand with Lenalee. Apparently, she is a good speaker. The two girls got bared out of there." A laugh passed my lips, I could feel a actual smile on my face. How could he do that? Just a small conversation, with him doing most of the talking and I feel better? Allen is so kind.  
He came and found me and talked to me than anyone else.

"Arigatou Allen." He gave ma sincere smile. There was a small pause of silence. Then a question came into my mind. "So seriously, what did you talk about with the professor?" He got even redder than before and turns the other way so I could see him.

"It seems to be kind of late everyone is kind of worried so let's not make them wait-" Allen tried to get up but I grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't change the subject!" He just looked at me. I could look away from his gray eyes. It's like it's froze me in my tracks. No one moved. It's just timed stopped. This is what people mean when you stay with a person and don't know how long you stay there. You are focusing on that person. He began to say something but stopped. Allen grabbed my other hand and pulled me up. My body was lifted up so quickly I had to grab onto a bookshelf to steady myself.

As I did, a gray book came off the shelf and onto the floor. I reached for the novel and the ground shook. The bookcase came closer to us and slid over, becoming before it. The new empty space was a room. Full of red velvet expensive furniture and books. I gave a look to Allen and walked in. Boxes of paper and files were more apparent. I grabbed an old shoe box next to the door and opened it. A small piece of paper caught my attention. Printed on the paper was fancy cursive writing. Allen came to my side and we read together.

_Dear the Eisenach Family,_  
_We are deeply sorry for your daughters passing. The staff and student body are mourning. Please remember you have our thoughts and prayers. Thank you and let the years be good to you._  
_Sincerely, _  
_Mr. Alfo Tuckner_  
_Acting Principal_

I put the letter back in the box and closed the lid. Allen and I both scurried out of the room and put the book back in. We didn't stay to see if the bookcase went back into the wall. Speeding, we came from the front building and ran to the dorms. Night had token over the suns light, how long was I there? When our destination was met, I started to jump up and down. I was so excited to show the others! Allen shook the doorknob, and the door was locked so I had to get my keys. But I had the box in my hand and my backpack on my shoulder.

"Allen, get the keys from my pocket! HURRY! I want to tell the others!"

"Alright. Which pocket?" I turned away twist to show my butt.

"Back pocket!" His eyes got wide, only a bit. He started to stutter.

"Um...I..."  
I came closer to him. "Come on be a man!" I could see gulp and reached into my pocket.  
"Well do you feel anything?"  
"Uh yeah but it's really in there good..."

Then the door opened to reveal a red faced Lenalee. She probably heard us wrong. And what she sees now, me near Allen and him in my back pocket, God only knows what she is thinking.

"It's not what it looks like!" We both simultaneously said. We separated from each other and I could feel heat on my cheeks. Before I could explain to Lenalee what happened, she had her arms around me. "We were really worried about you! Are you alright? We thought the broker could have got you! We tried to call you but we got no answer!"

It's because it was in my backpack. I broke from her hold and barged right into the room. "I am fine. Call the guys over okay. We have some work to do."

The box went straight to the table and dumped every single letter on there. The sound of clattering pans got my attention. Across the room, was the professor dressed in an apron with a pan in his hand and his golden pocket watch in his left. "Where have you been Becca-be? I was so worried! It's past 2:15!" he said like a child.

I crept slowly to him, like he was dangerous. Well he was. He was about to cook. I grabbed the pan from his hands and put it on the counter. "You know we get out at like 2:09 and it takes a couple of minutes to get here so I can't be home straight at 2:15." I deadpan. He only gave me a wink.

"Remember, 2:15 is always a time to open and come home!" I could only think that the Professor's words went deeper than just a reminder. What the meant, that was the real mystery.


	16. First Suspect! Detention?

_bcozy-Thanks for every review I have received! *bows* don't own -man as you already know..._

* * *

"The fuck ?" the curse from the were all scattered around the room. Lenalee and I were on fluffy and comfortable, I may add, Pikachu and Riachu pillows near the table. Allen was near the fridge, of course but we pad locked it just for emergencies, Kanda and Lavi both were at the table. It was only us, I asked the professor to get some ingredients for dinner, now we can talk freely. Each person had a small pile of papers, and now, we are exiamining each thin sleet of paper and classifying it into different piles; Bills, final notices and payoffs to families because of deaths, the usual , the last category was most popular. After he was done his pile, Kanda peered at the small MT Everest of payoffs.

"There are 200 letters here!" Lavi came from his seat and kneeled down, having paper in each hand and yelled to the heavens. "The weird thing is that these are all from this year. What kind of place, have people die in just one year non-stop?" Lenalee, Allen and I answered as it wasn't a rhetorical question.

"Hospital..."

"Jail..."

"Horror movie..." everyone turn to me. "What! It could happen!" I took the first note me and Allen found, from the red head clutches. My gaze went to the date of December 14 2010. "That weird. It said that it is from December 14, but I don't remember anything about a disappearance of anyone." Lenalee looked over to see the letter, I leaned to my right to let her get a better view.

"Maybe the police covered it up some how?"

"Or the school staff." Allen said icily.

"No way..." automatically came out from my mouth. "One of the staff...a henchman for the Earl? I don't think that would be possible..." As the smooth surface of the paper left my hands, Lavi spoke.  
"You can't trust anyone. You don't know who they are, outside they maybe the nicest person. But in the inside, they can be evil and demented, like can turn on you...and kill you." As much I want to denie it, I can't. He's right. You don't know who anyone is unless you go into their mind yourself. _Even though the staff are so kind and nice, they can be the help for the Millennium Earl. They can turn on you...**and kill you**_. A shiver went down my spine.

"Ne, tell me about the Noahs. You only said the are like brokers. Tell me more."

As they were about to say something, the front door opened with Professor Nieves, wearing a gray army coat, with groceries in hand. I kept my mouth shut as the he came deeper in. The guys started to put the note back into the wore out box and closed it up. Us, both Lenalee and me, went to the kitchen to start unloading food. On and out to the counter was vegetables, yeast, and other ingredients for pasta.

"Oh were having Italian tonight?" He only shook his head no and had a five to six instant noodle bowls in his combined arms.  
"We are having instant ramen! There was a deal and I could miss!" On the professor's face was a smile that,was similar, to a person who just won the lottery. I gave a sigh and put the yeast into the cupboard.

* * *

Minutes past. We all had fun, laugh and ate except Yu. Man was he on diet or something? He looks perfectly fine! When I first seen him, he had nice...hard...abs...NO NO NO! Shake that from your head Rebecca! Megumi! help me get this though out of my head...  
_Master...are you that perverted? _I could hear a smirk. It sounded like a woman. Surprisingly I didn't realized that before...

"NO I AM NOT! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I yelled out loud towards my room where my innocence was 'currently' residing. Everyone noticed my outburst and Professor asked me a common question for me. 'Rebecca, are you okay?' Blood rushed to my cheeks, and my voice got higher.

"HAHAHA! I'M FINE! JUST EXCUSE ME!" my feet rushed me into my room and closed the door. I could just tell that their image of me being sane is gone...I gave a heavy sigh. Everything that escape from my lips was in a harsh whisper.  
"Megumi! How dare you say I am perverted!" I looked around the room to find Megumi , floating, searching through my of clothing being thrown from it's place and onto the floor carelessly, I may add.

_Master, I was only telling the truth_. She called. _Master, what is this_? I came up behind her to see what she meant. It was my guitar.

"It's a guitar. A instrument that makes music from it's strings. Why?" The covers shook.

_Nothing. I never knew you played an instrument_.

"Yeah. Professor gave it to me on my tenth birthday. He seen me wanting it and when I opened a present that was saped like that. I strated to cry out of happiness. I play well. Also, we were only together for four days right? You couldn't know everything about me already right?"

_Uh...right. Four days_.

"Megumi. Please be frank when I ask you this question okay. It's really important."

_Yes master, what is it? _

"Male or a Female?"

_huh? _

"You sound female and I just don't want to assume...I mean I watch Jerry Springer and some people sound like girls but they aren't."

_I am a female. My spirit is  
_.  
"Oh, that makes sense...Can I read more the spells on the pages?" in you sounds so wrong...  
Megumi opened up to a page full of illustrations as my legs formed a preastle under me. I flipped through a couple to find that I couldn't any longer. There was a page with a huge lock. Picture I mean and the weird writing everywhere, just like the cover. When I touched it, the lock shocked me!

"OWWWWWWOWWWWIEEEE!" I blew on my finger. "Why did you so that!" The book closed it's covers and backed away form me.

_I didn't on means that you are not complete. Only your blood must touch this page.  
_  
"But I don't wanna cut myself." I sounded whinny like a little kid but I didn't care. I only cared about my bruised finger! Also on my writing hand too...

_Your blood but not exactly you...don't worry, you'll figure it out when you are older...  
_  
"I can't believe you had just said that." I squeaked out. Then my door open letting in the older red headed male.  
"Rebecca, we're leaving. I am going to star investigating about that 'thing' tomorrow." 'Thing' equaled broker. I am getting the hang of a the lingo now...okay sort of. Atleast I wasn't completely clueless.  
"Ah right. Let me show you out, " I got up slowly and started for the door. "Lavi, I want to come with you." He looked at me with a quizzed expression then in amused one. With a shrug "Well, you can come over and stay the night, but you have to sleep in my room because Yu-chu get's really jealous."

"No. I want to help you investigate. I will be good help since I know the lay out of the school. Also the town that surrounds the school too.."

Lavi looked at me, gave a brilliant smile and a thumbs up. "Thanks! Then we can go to town and have a little fun." Side by side, we strutted to the door and to the air conditioned hallway right behind Allen and Kanda arguing about who looked more like a girl, who were behind Professor Nieves.

"Fun? Investigating fun?"  
"When I do it, it is." I rolled my eyes.  
"So we should go on the weekend cause we have no school then. It will give us, not including today, 2 days to prepare." I added, thinking of the heavenly weekend. I so needed a break.

"Sure. So it's a date?" the smirk still planted on his face as he entered the pathway of his room.

"Yeah!" I called to him, my head poking out from my room. Not an actually date. Like an appointment right? Isn't that what he meant? Well I shouldn't get all overboard about it. I have a big day tomorrow. My name will probably be called on the loud speaker cause I skipped class and stayed in the library, I thought out loud.

"Your name wont get your name called on the loud speaker." Lenalee assured me with a pat on the back as we turned the lights out and headed for bed. But I couldn't go to sleep. before we headed for the twin beds next to each other, I started to move some of the furniture; dresser, beds, stuff like that, out of my way. I asked my roomie to help me. When she asked why I am doing this I said and I quote. "I always keep to my word and never go back on a favor."

* * *

The Next day, homeroom.

"Rebecca Nieves you are wanted in the principals office." Dun dun dun duuuuuhhhh. I knew it. They will always chew me out. But I would have imagine that they would wait until lunch but no~. They have to send me to them early in the morning. I grabbed my panda bag, which was heavier then usual, excused myself (gave a sudden 'If I don't return' speech) from the rest of the class and went to meet my doom. Going to the office was long trip full of 5 stories of stairs, so it gave me time to think about what was happening to our mission lately.

The room, the letters, also the akuma that came out of no where and attacking us. I don't know how they all fit. It's like everything it's like puzzle, but pieces aren't all there. Alright, let me just calm down and start from the beginning. First, the akuma. Why was it here? I didn't know that Allen and company were coming to get me so I don't think the akuma knew either. So why was it there in the first place? And how did it get here/there? Why and how. That's what keeps a hole in the plot.

Next is the room. Why was it there? What was it purpose? It was more than just keeping the letters there. I know that for sure. There was furniture. Expensive from the velvet. So who ever put that in there was rich billionaire or they visited their local Rent-a-center often.

I entered into the principals office, absent mindedly, without any consent from the secretary and went to the desk in the middle of the room. It was such a lovely office and nicely lit with stain glass windows. The pictures of crosses with wings and the moon. Beautiful stuff, the walls were dark autumn red, the desk, shelves, and door as I look back, were a rich brown like dead leaves.

There was a couch, two love to the desk was black filing cabinets and a reclining moving chair behind the desk was all red velvet outlined in black. The room was mostly decorated with stuff from the 1900- RED VELVET? I zoomed over to one of the love seats present and looked at them closely. They kind of looked the same as the ones at the secret room. Which wasn't a secret since we know what it is, but you know what I mean. i got my phone and took pictures of the place. Mostly about the pieces of things you can sit on. Then it boggled my mind.

So, if there is something similar in two places, it can't be a coincidence. I never believed in those. I guess the principal's taste in furniture and life style is in question.

"Are you liking Principal M. East furniture?" asked a woman's voice. I turned, scared out of my socks, to see a woman, of course, in a gray suit. I quickly put the phone behind my back, but not turnin it of. The gray suit was, of course, business apparel, with black heels that made her head reach the half of the bookshelf next to the door frame. Her looks, well extraordinary. for a woman's point of view. The female's blond hair in a strick, tight bun letting only a few strains of hair slip to the side of her hair and her bangs. Perfect complement her 25-30 year old figure. Colorful Blue eyes that can reflect any image from them, behind thin framed black glasses. She extend her hand to me.

"Miss. James. Secretary. I presume you are Miss. Nieves correct?" there was an accent that I couldn't place my finger on in that smooth voice of hers. I swear if Lavi was here, the only thing he could say is 'STRIKE!' Snapping back to the real world, I didn't take her hand but only nodded.  
Miss. James pursed her lips together as she took back her hand, like gathering information and stuck on a piece shouldn't crack. I know the feeling.  
Then I noticed in her other hand was a metal clipboard. She wrote onto the paper that was clipped onto the hard folder. With that chance, I sneaked a picture of her onto my phone in one swipe. Making sure I put it in a small pocket in my trusty panda. Bag that is.

"I have been assign to Mr. that you has mist out on a couple of classes without ay permission at all. You will have 3 after school detentions starting next week."

After school detention! I should of seen this coming but why after school.I had important stuff to do after school. Like eating , homework, help looking for he broker, watching reruns of Project Runway and So You Think You Can Dance! I missed season 8 and I am never missing anything again. I promised to everything that was good and delicious. So that was huge.  
"Can I have lunch detention instead?" She shook her head in a elegant way, if that was possible.

"Mr. M. East, " she said "likes his lunches with his family and doesn't want to be bothered by," The James lady looked me up and down with distaste "students who don't know how to follow the rules at all and need help. That is what guidance officers are for. Now if you excuse me, I have to go back to what I previously doing earlier. Get. Out." I narrowed my eyes, and stalked out slowly. What did she do earlier?

Go shopping online for something that she wanted, like a boyfriend? Miss James, is a over pricey bitch. I could just tell. Also, what was she writing in there? Though it wasn't any of my business but...she wrote something about me. It_ IS_ my business. I walked out to the hallway and with the corner of my eye, looked back at her. She was locking the door with a huge skeleton key connected to a big brass ring full of other keys. There was only one thing to, I put my hand under my chin and strutted up the stairs. I was now on the 2nd floor. I had to see what else I could find in that room. In those file cabinets. I know the perfect time too.

Lavi is going to be my little helper.

* * *

_bcozy-I am so sorry! I know I should of update sooner but I had a couple of fainting spells so that's why I am late with this. I AM SO SORRY!. I swear the story will get even better I promise._


	17. An Akuma Attack

_Bcozy- Konichiwa min'na-san. I am back with another chapter. With the dancing, watch Marko and Ricky from 'So You Think you Can Dance?' The link is here_

Http * :/* www.* youtube.* com/ watch?* v=Iylh-yarpNQ

_Just take out these (*). Rebecca is Marko and Lenalee is Ricky. Change the song to Gekidou by putting the video on mute and open another tab of youtube with Gekidou._

* * *

**A**fter I came back to the classroom, I didn't say a word. I was to interested in the recent events that just occured at the principal's vision was captured by the court yard below my window. It was still winter but the sun was out. Making the cold winters wind blow the leaves of my favorite tree, no matter how much the seasons changed, there would always be leaves on that tree. The whole world semed distant and gone. Only me and that tree. Strange memories came from that tree.

_"Rebecca. Do you see what I see?" It was the professor with a winter's jacket on and holding my 7 year old hand. He pointed with his gloved finger to the tree with fresh snow on it's leaves. I remember I couldn't answer. I still didn't know him that well and I could only make out what he was saying with some of his movements. I was wearing a coat similar to his but my covered most of my body. I shook my head to his question. He gave an encouraging smile. "It's called snow. It is rain but frozen. It comes during winter." I gave a slight nod. I think that was my first seeing snow. If I ever did before, I don't remember at all. Then a bell rang. _

All of a sudden, strange images entered ino my mind. One of a woman with long hair shaking bells in her hand. Pain washed over me, I gripped onto my head to keep my head from splitting apart. A soft, but warm touched my hand gentally. As my head moved upwards, Lavi's emerald eye, full of couriousity and worry, was stuck on me.

"Does your head hurt?" in a soft whisper, he asked. I gave a small nod. Being brought back into reality, everyone in the classroom was conversing. Lenalee was with Allen and our favorite samurai was leaving the room. It must of had been the school bell I heard. The one that gives students persmission to have a break between classes. But why was Lavi here? He was supppost to switch classes this time with Yu-chu aka Kanda and Lenalee. Only Allen and I had classes together all day.

As If he was reading my mind, he said. "I was just own my way out when I seen you like this. How did it go at the office?" Translation: Is this why you are feling this way? Because you went to the office right? He was a smart guy...when the time needs it. Any other time he was a bubbaling perverted idiot. No offense to the guy. Total offense on the Uasgi.

My voice came into a whisper. "There is something I have to show you. Please meet me before lunch okay." Relating to the photos I took and the suspect I aquirred. He got the message and answered me in a stern nod. Lavi let go of my hand with a 'Hope you feel better and see you around' and left. Why I only wanted to tell him about my discovery, I don't know. But he is the first one to know. Since we were going to investigate, he should know as soon as I found out, right? Is that the reason? I'll just keep that as my reason for now. The bell rang again for the commencing of class.

* * *

_**I**_t was close to lunch. I found myself waiting near the cafeteria, leaning against a wall with my cellphone in my hand. Miss. Jones was on the small screen. I knew I would probably get my IPhone take away but I didn't care right now. At the moment, I was more confused than ever. Where did that vision come from...not the tree memory, but the one with the woman I never seen It was just like before when I woke up at the order's nurses' office...

"Hey. Are you supposed to have your cell out? You know someone will take it." said a fimilar taking my view from the picture, I answered.

"Mou, Professor. I know you are not going to take it away from me."

The reflection of his face was on the was wearing a silver/gray suit with black outlines. I Liked it. Of course I picked it out for him last Christmas, but that doesn't matter. Professor Nieves gave a smirk and placed his hands on his hips. "Oh really?" he said, in a doubious manner. "Why is that?"

I gave a cute innocent look as I looked at him. "Cause you love me Professor..." He gave a small groan and shook his head. Then both of my hands were folded together with the Professor's hands on the outside of them. Fake tears in his eyes.

"OH my little Becca-be! Why cant you just call me your daddy! I love you like your my own daughter!" He whined and put his cheek against mine. Random hearts could be seen around us. Either they were real or I was imagining I was in a manga/anime again. Then he looked at me again, with puppy eyes. This is where I get it from...huh. Never knew.

"That's why there is stars in your eyes?" I deadpanned.

"OH PRETTTY PRETTTY PLEASE CALL ME YOUR DADDY!" Man he was worse than spirit from Soul Eater. For a teacher, he acts like a child sometimes. He reminds me of Lavi. LAVI! The thing I wanted to show him. Maybe... "Ne, Can I ask you something?" He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Of course! But who are you talking to~? Hmm~! Your father or your~" in a singsong voice.

"My professor." He seemed let down from my answer. I showed him the picture with my palm close to him. "Do you know who she is?" the professor peered at my picture. He put his hand uder his chin, taking the pose of deep thought.

"Well yes. She is Miss. Jones. She is the new secratery. She was hired January 15th but she actually started working the day you came back with the others. Weird huh?" He gave a shrug.

"What happened to the old secratery? Miss. Pan was it?"

"Yes you are correct. She suddenly did not come back to work one day. If you ask me, I say she quit because of sexual harressment."

This caught my attention in a weird sense. I crossed my arms, taking the information in. "Sexual harressment?"

"Yes. Didn't we talk about that? Well when a man and a woman love each other-"

I put my hands over my ears and try to block him out with my chanting "LaLaLaLa I'm not listening LaLaLa~!" There is no way I was gonna have the "The Talk'. That hell already came and gone and I am not going to listen to it again. I stopped my ranting when I felt someone rub my head playfully.

"Alright alright. I wont make you go through that again." Professor began to leave. "Just remember 2:15 okay my little Becca-be!" Then he left the hall leaving me, memorized at what I just learned.

January 15. AH! That was the day I meet Lavi and Allen. Miss. Jones was hired the day I left to the order for the first time and then officially start work three days later when i came back with Allen and the others. Weird and suspicious. I suddenly looked into th distance and to my surprise, Lavi came walking up. Apparently he heard professor called me my nick name and started to get stuck with it. We both started conversing about what i have learned and he had squeaked out of the girls around the school.

"Apperently the girls have been all scared all about this legend of some sorts. It's about this demon that goes through walls and doors, like a ghost. The difference is each time they meet a human, the human will turn into dust and become apart of the ghost getting bigger and bigger. They call it Pulvis Comedentis. Latin for Dust Eater."

"Really? Do you think it's our akuma related?" He gave a shrug as we both moved to the lunch room."uh...Lavi, can you tell me more about akuma? I only know what I read in books. They say that they can kill but how?"

His face became stiff, the hazel eyes he had became cold. "They shoot bullets of their blood. If you get hit, your whole body will be covered in stars, like Moyashi-chan's scar, then you ash."

"I'm sorry if it was to forward. Here this is what I wanted you to see." I gave him a view of the woman in question as we made our entrances through the door to meet the others. His expression changed from depressed to joy. As I thought he did the following:

1) Yelled out Strike

2) Try to grab onto my phone

3) Try to persuade me to give him the picture...and fail

I pushed him away with my foot on his chin but he was resistant. "You realize she is one of our suspect first right? So no I am not going to give you the picture to google over yourself for."

"Come on BECCA-BE! Let me have the picture!" he whined. As soon as becca-be left his lips, I kicked him send him packing again. Except this time he landed where the trash bins where, but nothing got on him. Unfortunatly...

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT USAGI!" I fummed as I put my phone away. No one other than the Professor called me that and I only let that happen cause he was like a father figure to me and he also made a fit when I didn't like the name. He rolled onto the floor and hugged me senseless when I told him yes he could. I was like 7 or 8. I still couldn't get over that.

Lavi's head poked out of the mess and with an amused smirk. "Rebecca, you are such a child." My eyes did a roll at the remark and then narrowed at the next two people I seen. The twins were exclaiming at me and helping the 'usagi' out of the trash heep.

"Such a bad attitude!" said Britti, grabbing one of Lavi's arms.

"How can you be with them! Why don't you hang out with us and leave her alone. She will only hurt you and the rest of you guys!" Tiffi finished as she holding on the other arm. Oh for the love of-

"Sorry girls," he rose to his feet, brushing imaginary dirt off him. Slipping throught the clutches of the girls, the red head sauntered to me and wrapped a arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I, of course, was ready to kick him again and tell him about personal space but I didn't. Why, I did not know. He continued. "I am in to good dancers." Dancers? Does he know any other dancers? If he ment me, he couldn't. I only showed my dancing ability to Lenalee to teach her. Could he...? Peeping Tom. He was making a point to the twins, so as a good actress as I am, I followed his lead.

"Yeah I am a _great_ dancer." they looked at me with angry or envy, I couldn't tell, but they werent about to let me win.

"We know how to dance!" Tiffi argued with clench fists.

"Especiallly better that dumb orphan." The blue haired girl pointed to me with distaste, I kept a cover over my emotions. I am not going to give them the satafaction to get me again.

"Can I see your perfect dancing?" Lavi said wryly, still hanging on me.

They both noded their heads vigourously and one called to the International Music club sitting at one of the tables near us to play some music for them. How could they play music for them? They don't have a sterio? One of the guys took out his IPod and pluged it into a portable speaker set. I have stand corrected... The song played was Baby by Justin Beiber. Welcome to hell. They advanced towards the read head, pushed me away and started to do random dances: The jerk, superman, sprinkler, and that dance that you hold onto one of their legs and kick out in a circle...have never ever known what that was called. Shame isnt?

The dancing was horrible. I could hear audiable laughs from around us, and there was foot steps behind me. I turned to see Lenalee, wide eyed and trying not to laugh but failing. I walked to her and whispered "Remember what I showed you last night?"

She gave a small nod "You want to show them off don't you Rebecca-san?" Wow. She knows me good. When there horror stopped, I got my 'little' helper to be right next to me. I called to the music club.

"Hey, you guys know Gekidou by Uverworld?" I grabbed two brooms and gave one to my partner. Then the music started to play.

* * *

"**M**iss Jones also was hired the day I came and met you four and started working when we all came here together." I finished my speech. Lenalee and Kanda was on the oppisite side of the recatangular table with Lavi on my right and Allen on my left. After the small dance battle, Lenalee and I won and the fake twins was boo-ed from the cafeteria in ! For a moment it was silent between us all, but then the white-haired exorcist spoke up.

"Well that is kind of suspicious..." his gloved hand under his chin.

"Was it on a holiday she was hired?" the only other girl at my table asked, she dipped her spoon into the yogurt and brought it to her lips.

"I wouldn't think so...AH! It was the last day of winter vacation. I guess that gives her an alibi, but-" absentmindedly, I reached to Allen's plate and grabbed a miratashi dango and start eating it.

"AH! MY MIRATASHI DANGO-" I continued, ignoring him

"-just gets under my skin though. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. The furniture that was in the office was the same kind that is in that secret room." Putting the stick down, I reached for my bagpack and took out a plastic container also my cellphone. I gave the container to Kanda with chopsticks.

"What is this?" He picked it up suspiciously.

"Soba. Homemade. I made it last night when I was teaching Lenalee some stuff." Then I motioned Lenalee and him over. They all leaned in to see the photos.

"Hora, they have the same velvet fur over them. I wanna go back there to make sure that the golden incriptions are the same as well." I took a peak from Kanda, he was eatting! Reluctalently but EATING! Good. I gave the cell to the most responsible a.k.a Lenalee and started to walk to the food line. I was still near the table when I heard a cry.

"Some one please help me."

A man's voice? Where?

"Akuma." whispered the youngest boy.

I was about to say something when a thundering gun shot blew over all the flaming conversations and put them out. As if was procedure, maybe it was, Allen and Lavi got up from the table and rushed to the origin of the sound. The rest, Kanda, Lenalee, and I, in persuit. The sorce of the comotion, the kitchen. We all came throught the flipping doors to see; the usual clean white tiled floor tainted with small dark red stars like a blood shed night sky, eggshell colored walls became batman black like someone had just painted it but the paint was still wet.

My guess, It wasn't black paint. Finally, on the middle of the floor...a pile of ash ontop of a layer of clothes. No one moved. Either cause of shock or they couldn't. Allen and Lavi cursed under breath, Lenalee bowed her head, Kanda's face grew into a scowel, and I. I unconciously wept, without any tears. I couldn't do anything.

"Kanda, take Lenalee and guard the entrance. Make sure no one sees this." My quiet voice shaky, at my side fists clenched and trembled. They complied to my command and went. This person is gone, I could of prevented it. The picture of the scene itself bore into my mind. A person who had a bright future ahead of them...killed in an intant."Damn." I bit my lip from a sob coming out. Here at the quiet school, Tatame High- "May you soul find salvation." Allen went on his knees and put a hand over his heart. -had an akuma attack.

* * *

_Bcozy- I feel so sorry for the character who died right here. It was one of the school cafeteria workers. I always love the people who worked at my cafeterias so it's sad for me to put this person here had died. Please for the one who died in this chaper, review. _


	18. A Date With Lavi! Part One?

**bcozy- Hiya I am back with another chapter. Yup everything is moving upwards or downwards in some ways. And man the plot is so shocking, I am shocking myself here. **

**I also said when I know who the love interest is...I am seriously having second thoughts...major. So it's going to be who ever wins the poll. *shrugs* You can vote more than once if ya like. **

**Thank you for all who stayed with me for this long. KYA! The reviews for every...no all the chapters are so appreciated. OVER 50! I AM SO HAPPY! I feel like I am on cloud nine. Or Cloud Nyne...**

**Rebecca- hold everything...There is more than one chapter of A Date With Lavi?**

**bcozy- oh yes. **

**Rebeeca- NOOOOOO! **

**bcozy- The DGM cast it lucky that I don't own them**

**Rebecca- KATSURA HOSHINO! PLEASE ADOPT ME!**

**Lately I've been reading this awesome story Forever Friends by Singer of Water. It's a LaviXOC story so it got me.**

* * *

_**S**_irens wailed. The blue and red lights, their shadows flashing through the windows of the school.

"Are you sure that is all you know?" A police officer asked a student. The student nodded sheepishly and he, the officer, went to another group of students.

There was hundreds of the armed men. My estimate, the whole police force was in here. How they came? A by-stander, most likely a student, had past Kanda and Lenalee, seen the blood on the wall, and called 911.

The 'Law' came and pushed us out, the place where the akuma attacked occured was now a crime scene.

In groups or by themselves, people told what they heard, seen, thought, or made up in their head. Lenalee and Lavi were on the other side of the room, conversing to an adult.

Kanda and Allen, seeming to be working together, was on the side, still near the scene.I leaned back on the window, my toes barely reaching the floor.

The cry haunting me. I couldn't feel a thing physically, anything I did felt was either guilt or sadness. If I only...If I only went up there faster to see the cook.

If I got up there fast enough, he would probably still be alive! Damn! Damn it! Why wasn't aware? Megumi should of- wait she wasn't here. She was back at my dorm. I took of my backpack and put it on my lap. If I had her with me...then...

"Miss, many people had told us you were first at the scene. Can you tell us what happened?"

A woman with a blue official uniform asked me without kindness. Without emotion. I lowered my head, looking at her with the same way she talked to me.

"I don't know." I simply stated. She nodded, jotting down something on her notepad. She had blond hair covered by a dark blue hat, metals over her heart. From war? A name tag too. _Officer. Ellet._

"Did you know the person who is missing?"

Missing! Missing! The person who was in there is dead. Not missing! The should be looking for a murder not a fucking kidnapper! But what could I say? An akuma killed him/her. That would blow my cover and they guys. I hold my tongue.

"No. I don't know." The grip on my bag became tighter with anger. The officer noticed this action and asked to see my bag. I gave a weak movement of my head and gave it to her.

She searched through it and pulled some items out. Pencil case, homework binder, Megumi in a mini form, my cellphone...Megumi? Why was she-

"May I have permission to see this miss?" she raised my book. I shook my head and grabbed it, bring it close to me. If it was rude to do, I did not care right now.

Behind her, at the cafeteria's entrance was a group who was trying to contain a crowd of reporters, other students, and faculty. All trying to get through by jumping over the yellow tape. One person successful. He was in a gray suit and had brown grayish hair-

"Sir you must not pass this tape! Come Back here! Sir!" attempting to talk down a runner inside, coming towards me. His name came from lips as the man pushed the woman aside, pulled me into an embrace that almost made me fall of the window sill.

"Professor-"

"Are you alright? I heard some what of what happened. You not injured are you?" We broke apart, his hands squeezing comfortably on my shoulders. His eyes, filled of concern, searching my face for any bruises and cuts.

"Yes I'm fine." I whispered with a small nod. With a relief sigh, he brushed my bangs back, seeing more of my brown eyes. Professor Nieves glanced at me, or through me, and grabbed my bag from the woman's clutches.

Hastily, stuffed my belongs inside and pulled the strings, so they cannot come out.

"Let's go Rebecca, it's time to go." he hulled the bag on his shoulder with one hand and with the other grabbed mine. I was launched off my sitting spot, just when the officer came in front of our path.

"I am sorry, you can't leave this site sir. This madam here has been a witness of a kidnapping and a possible murder!" she was livid. Her light blue eyes reminded me of pure crystal, with fire captured inside. I gulped involuntary. "You cannot leave." She finished through gritted teeth, both her hands extended outwards of her sides. The grip around my hand tighten.

His anger grew, I could tell, but he kept his composure with his opponinite of this argument.

"This has nothing to do with her. She is, and always will be, a bystander of this crime. she is a person of interest." He moved to the right but with no avail. She came forward.

"But she _is _involved. She was one of the first people who stumbled on the crime scene." Professor Nieves looked at me clearly dumbfounded. Quickly, I added "I wasn't the first one. It was...someone else. But not me." I sounded like I was pleading for my life at a trial in court.

I was not going to get Allen and Lavi in trouble by telling them they did. Why would I think that they was going to get in trouble? They didn't do anything wrong. Right? The Professor continued his argument strongly.

"I am sorry but this has nothing to do with my daughter. You say that she is a person of interest but she has nothing. No information that you would like. Also you cant go through my daughter's things without a warrant, which I know you don't have."

His tone ascended as he spoke.

"So if you will excuse us Officer Ellet, I will be taking my daughter, my future son-in-law and my students home. If you have any questions for us, call me. ." We moved past with swiftness, taking the rest of our group with us. Later it was announced that classes was being withheld for the next week.

* * *

_**"W**_hat are we going to do! The police had set up an official investigation about what happened, they think a murdered person is kidnapped and, oh yeah, THEY THINK I AM A DAMN SUSPECT!" I plopped on to my bed with my head in my hands.

As I lay on my back on the comforters, a groan of frustration left my lips. After we all escape the crime scene, our first and only thought was to stay together. Our current place of residence, my room.

A pat on my thigh made me peep through my fingers.

"It's okay Rebecca. " Allen began. "We will think our way out of this, it will all pass. It's just a matter of time."

I gave a grunt similar to Kanda's when he doesn't want to talk.

"All of this? Really Allen. All of this? A akuma attack happened right behind our backs and we couldn't do anything. **Right in front of me** Allen. If I was faster enough. Just that much faster, I would of killed the akuma and saved the poor soul that was inside it and save a human." I gave a heavy, shaky sigh. My hands closed into fits.

"It's all my fault. The person died because of me."

"That is not true." Lenalee interjected, crossing her legs near the head of the bed.

"But it is! Lenalee, why do you think the broker is here huh? Out of every where in this state, nation, WORLD EVEN?" I was up now, my legs in a pretzel but my fist still remained.

"The population of the school? It will be an akuma feast of the ages." Allen answered distastefully. When a look from all of us came onto him he added. "Just saying!"

That wasn't the reason I was looking for, but it was a good reason in retrospect.

"Innocence." Lavi said with a hand under his chin. He was sitting near a wall with Kanda. "Isn't this the place where you got your innocence?" Bingo he wins the prize. That is my thought exactly.

I gave a nod.

" I was on my way home from the town."

"You don't think that they are trying to get innocence do you?" Lenalee asked after a awkward pause.

Lavi gave a shrug and got up "No clue. Lenalee can you call Komui and tell him what happened, he would listen to you. He is number six." He turned to me, concern obvious in his eye " I'm going to let you have some calm time alone, okay." I gave a weak nod as my answer, guess that is what I am doing these days.

One by one, the left me alone. With closed door, I lay back down. Eventually my eyes will close. Improbable since it was 12:45 and I was fully awake.

In one way, I was glad. If they stay -most likely- they will be next. My eyes in a staring contest with a tiny spot on the ceiling. Does it want me? Why on earth does it seem that way? Where ever I go, I am a bigger target then all of them combined.

My eye lids became heavy. Boredom...making me sleepy...NO! Can't go to sleep! There will be retribution of what happen so to come. Akuma can get me when ever I am vulnerable.

Then light music came through my ears.

I looked around to see and empty room. Only Megumi sat in the corner, lonely.

Am I hallucinating? I swear there is music playing.

I can't sleep. Must be ready! The soothing melody of a flute came to me. Loosing grammar compatibilities.

I let sleep claim me.

_The melody of the instrument gave the spring sunset life. Up coming with short notes and long ones, the melted together and ran along the wind. As if they were a river of milk and honey. A mixture of sorrow and joy. So smooth, delicious of more then for a sound. My heart jumped while I leaped. _

_Through the beautiful trees raining flower petals on us. _

_Us? Me._

_Also the composure of the music. Of pure delight, I came to that person. The long hair of his single multicolored braid riding the sounds his instrument created. _

_His? Hers? _

_Straight hair came down to the neck, colors of; wooden bark of which he played, sad clouds of which this was born upon, and honey of which he played._

_He. So sure. _

_The last bit played. I didn't want the happiness of the song to stop. I begged for his performance to continue. _

_"I will love too. Rebecca. Anything for family." His eyes of pure golden light warmth me. Of a boy, of a 7 years old. Clearly older than me, at that age. _

_He started again._

_He knew of me. Of my name. _

_How? _

_He said of family._

_Why?_

_I only wish I new. _

_Sudden pieces of different memories or something flashed by with the music continuing_

_First it was a person with long dark hair had Megumi in their hand. They traced a cross in the sky with their pointer and middle finger._

_"CRYSTAL NO CROSS!"_

_It was a woman's voice. _

_Then it was girl with long curly pink hair, the bangs covered her eyes. She had tan skin and moles on both of her cheeks. One more than the other. She mouth something but she was smiling. Her head was illuminated by beautiful light. She was so kawaii~._

I awoke from the peaceful dream by a steady beat on my door. My body moved slowly, but I felt good, better than before. I opened the door to see a hazel jewel of an eye peering at me.

"Hello sleeping beauty...I was going to kiss you to wake you up from your slumber.." He gave me a pearly white flirty smile. My eyes rolled.

"Looks like you're a little late." When I leaned on the door, the living room came to view. The living room was of no living. .Town. "Where are the others?"

"They are with the police. Apparently, we all need to be questioned. Moyashi-chan, Yu-chan, and Lenalee are being represented by Professor Nieves. We are the only two people who have been already questioned. So they are out. While we are going out as well." He grabbed on to my waist and pushed me out. I didn't have time to protest, let alone energy. He put my jacket on me and grabbed my shoes.

"Are you sure we are supposed to go? I mean about what just happened-" Bad thoughts came back. "- Also wouldn't everyone would be worried?"

"Aww calm down~ Everything is going to be fine~ If they need us, they could just call." Putting one on the other, we was off. Before I was completely out the door, I grabbed my panda bag. Down the hall and out the building. To town here we come.

* * *

**_"W_**hat is that?" he asked, his eye getting to the size of a full size pancake. I gave a small chuckle and started to explain in my 'special announcer' voice.

"This, my 19th century friend, is a rectangular vehicle with four wheels coming close to 15 inches in diameter. It's insides full of seats; carpeted and soft as hard pillows. Air conditioned, reaching in 150 miles per hour; I call it."

The horn beckoned us a board.

"A public bus."

We stepped onto the stairs, we felt nothing but warmth. What do you think? It's still January people. Jeesh. The driver had a light black hat with orange, blue and a light purple. He gave a wave to me as we, Lavi and I, sat at the first seats of the bus. The red-head kept looking at the lights, the hard black floor, other passengers. Probably taking it all in.

"Lavi? You okay?" He turned to me with a huge grin on his face.

"This...is so cool! The Order can't buy anything this fancy!" Fancy? There is sometimes gum on the floor... I gave a small giggle into a soft laugh.

"Ya know, you have a pretty cute laugh." I just looked at him. I could just tell...

"Thanks, Lavi. " He wanted something. I just don't know what. A "Ah-Hem" stop our conversation starting to happen. We both turned to see him.

The bus driver looked at us with a goofy grin upon his lips. He leaned with elbow on the rim of the steering wheel. A deep voice, he joked " Ya know, lovers don't get on for free. Dollar and fifty."

"You have to pay to get on here?" The red-head whispered to me. I told him it was like a train as I searched my pockets for some change.

"Crud. I don't think I have any-"

"I have some spare change I can give to the couple." A woman with blond hair interjected. In her cupped hand was full of quarters and dimes, the driver took it graciously and put it in a box, later the bus had started down the road.

My head poked around Lavi, and to the woman. She was in business gear, suit what else? Her hair was cut short and a long pony tail came from the back. Her eyes covered by designer sun glasses and her pursed red lips complementing her fair skin. She was pretty. I wouldn't be suprise if Lavi would-

"STR-" I put my hand over his mouth before he could finish.

" Miss, I would like to tell you thank you very much." She looked at me with a smile with pure white teeth. What I found intriguing was her canine teeth was like fangs. Sharp as a Kanda's Mugen. Next to her sat a...man? Maybe, he was wearing a dark hoodie, I could see strains of dark curly hair from his hood.

"You are very welcome. Any thing for a lovely couple such as your selves." Couple? Why do people consider us a couple? My hand was pulled away from Lavi's face and his arm around my waist,again, pulling me near him.

" Yes. We do look lovely together. Right my little Becca-Be?" I was going to scowled hm for calling me that but a snort came from the person he/she that sat next to the woman. Sounded like a male. The woman nudge him on the side, hard.

"Don't mind him. He gets that way when he sees beautiful girls." she said, nonchalant. While she talked, her long nail was between her two fangs -top and bottom- but it wasn't chewed.

"I know what you mean." I smiled. From the corner of my eye, I could see the city, coming close. Knowing we were coming to a bus stop, I reached upward and pushed the red button with 'Stop' written on it. A red light signaled for the other passengers that some one was getting of. "Are you ready Lavi?"

My friend gave me a encouraging smile "Yeah. Ya know, ya have to be my guide. Since I am new to this town, I am following you." Encouraging became sly. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off from the seat. "Okay Okay. I will get off first! Jeez, woman..." The vehicle pulled over and the two small doors that we first entered in opened.

I gave my goodbyes to the woman and the man. It was an interesting ride. One I would not forget, the man with the hood showing nothing but a couple of strains of dark curly hair, and the strange woman. I gave a last look to the bus' back. Out of all, her strong accent, her shiny fangs, I will mostly remember the bell that tied around her neck.

* * *

"This is the cafe…over here is the Chinese restaurant." Pointing and explaining, this what I did for the past five minutes. Surprisingly, Lavi kept up. Over fifteen clothes stores, twenty cafes, thirty restaurants, Rockhih was a small town. Can you just hear the sarcasm in my voice. OF COURSE THIS WAS A HUGE CITY! If it has a university, the city has to big. We even have our own mall. Awesome huh? No...Well just let me have my proud moment…just for a second.

Alright I'm good.

"Is there anything would you like to check out?" I asked, seeing him eye a huge three story building. He weakly pointed to it. "That's the local mall. A huge building filled with stores, a food court and an arcade. Come on. I'll show you."

I started for the sliding metal doors when just before the opened, Lavi rushed past me shouting "I'll beat you to the arcade!" First, dose he know where it was? I looked to the right of me when I went into the building. 'Arcade' in bright beautiful letters. I looked to my left to see the red-head moving his head back and forth. Obviously lost. He turned to me and seen the arcade.

"I FOUND IT! FOLLOW ME!" He gave a saunter to the store full of games. "YOU THINK I GOT LOST DIDN'T YOU! BUT HA, MY FIRST COMING HERE AND I AM A PRO!" He didn't notice the clear glass that surrounded a small ball pit. BAM! I gave a heavy sigh and helped him up. He tried to explain himself, saying "It was a force field that brought me down!" and "I just let that happened to have you help me..."

"Sure Lavi...sure your right." I rolled my eyes and lead him through the entrance. Mario Cart, Dance Evolution, Shoot, Baby, Shoot!l; it was a gamer paradise. I followed Lavi, gripping on his forearm, to make sure he would not get lost, searching through the games that we could play. but something came to me, SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT!

"Lavi, if we didn't have enough money to get on the bus, then how are we going to play a game?"

The sneak game me a sly smile. "We can always exchange my money for the money we need."

My eyebrows went up. " But your money is one-foreign two-old. Who would exchange money for that for us?" Out from his pocket, came a crisp Twenty dollar bill. I snatched away and gazed at it...when I mean gazed, I mean searched it. Held it to the sky, making sure it wasn't a counterfeit. Twenty! When? Where? How? Who?

"You are probably thinking Twenty! When? Where? How? Who? Well Nieves gave me twenty bucks and I thought I should keep it with me." I gave him a glare.

"Well, he gave it to me and said give it to Becca-be, but I don't think the details are really that important."

"DUDE! THIS IS MY TWENTY BUCKS!" I waved my stolen property in the air.

"And we are using it wisely." He gave me a cocky smile. "Come on! We shall get hither some change."

"Lavi..."

"Yes?"

"Run."

His smile slowly dissipated. Like he was suggested, he ran. As a girl who is pissed off, I ran after him. Faster than me, he reached the ball pit, that he tried to reach in before, and jumped in. My chase, completely submerged with color balls, I stood at the ring. Searching for that bastard. If he was in there, I couldn't tell. Then came a rushing hand from the river of children's toys, grabbing to my exposed ankle and dragging me down with a yelp.

By reaction, I closed my eyes and held my breath. I felt arms around me. I turned to see that money stealer-perverted red-head, his hands were taking the money from me. IS THAT HOW HE WANTS TO PLAY? THEN BRING IT! My body, being completely turned around, pushed away from him with a kick. Grabbing the money I try to reach to the sky, the light of the arcade's game lights. But he pulled me down by my legs and took the twenty. Swimming through everything but water, his head reached the surface. "I WON I WON! MONEY IS MINE-" Leaping from the depths, I hooked onto his messy hair.

"I don't think so." The money was mine. I reached but he kept it away! "Give me the money Lavi!"

"Never! It shall be mine!" What was with shall? As we argued and fought over the bill, another person took it away from us. It was the manager. Of course. We are going to get kicked out I bet.

"Aren't you two a little old to play in this kind of game?" He asked. He was bald and old. Also in a special suit. Lavi and I shared a look.

"Yes. Yes we are." We both spontaneously answered at the same time. Honest. We were kind of old, but we all have a kid inside.

"Does the couple want some change?"

"Uh...I think you have the wrong idea about us. you see we are not a cou-"

"WHY YES WE WOULD!" Lavi interrupted. I swear. One of these days.

* * *

"Alright. Here is one ten, one five and five bucks worth of quarters. Enjoy your experience at AMI ARCADE!" The money past to us.

"Thank you." I graciously said, then I turn to m companion. "Lavi, for stealing my money, I am going to make you sweat." A blush came on his cheeks. "Not in that way, I mean" I pulled him to my personal favorite. " Dance Dance Revolution Featuring Anime Characters! To play, you have to follow the moves that shows on the screen."

I went on the stepping floor. "On the screen will show you an arrow, and you must step on the arrow step on the floor to get a point. If you do a whole bunch of moves you will get what is called combo's. More combos, more points. The person who has the most points win. Ready?"

Lavi got on the matching floor across from mine. I put the two quarters in and the game started. It said to choose our avatar and I picked Konata from Lucky Star! SHE IS SO AWESOME IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! I seen from the corner of my eye, Lavi picked Miyuki. She had long pink hair and glasses. Her chest was...bigger than every other character in Lucky Star. I just looked at him plainly. He turned to me.

"What?"

"You pervert. Pick someone else."

"What! Why?"

"Just pick someone ELSE!"

"Fine!"

He picked Mikuru from Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Go back to the girl with the pink hair! You sick perv!"

"Why! Why are you calling me a pervert?"

"Cause you are picking all the girls with giggatic boobs! Miyuki has smaller ones than Mikuru! So pick her!"

"Are you jealous that I am picking the girls with the bigger breast than you?" Lavi smirked. I blushed.

"Leave my boobs out of this! ALSO my boobs are big!...Sort of..."

"Size?"

"C why- YOU HENTAI!" I slapped him on the shoulder. The music from the game stated to play. It's was Mokette Sailor Uniform. I was going to beat Lavi and his bigged boobed Mikuru! Cause we anime lovers, Konata and I, have to stay together!

Five minutes later.

I panted and heaved. "Two...out...of three...man...is it hot in here? Whewww." He seemed to be fine while I was trying to find my breath running away from me. "Damn you."

"Now now, I won. Don't be a sore looser. What should we play next?"

"Shooting game." I interrupted, mercifully finding air.

"Oh...why do you want to play that?"

"So, I can shoot your ass!" I stood. He had that idiotic grin on his face. Man I want to shoot him so very bad, even though it would be virtual. Most good things are. My feet lead me to a motorcycle game where you drive a real motorcycle but you go nowhere.

This interest me a lot. Driving a motorcycle on a ramp, flying through the air and destroying akuma in one swipe with my Bookmark Blade. Allen running to me after I land, saying how cool I am and how much he loved me. I would say the same thing and- WHAT! WHAT AM I THINKING! It's not like that between me and Allen. It would never be. Right? UGH! Why now of all time to think about this!

"EARTH TO REBECCA!" Lavi screamed into my ear. I fell in shock.

"Ow! What!" I rubbed my butt, trying to ease the pain. His eye went to the game. "Wanna play?"

"Alright, I'm on. Now you get on too, but behind me." We were both on the motorcycle, ready to start driving, I held on to the handles and put the money in. A small shake of the motorcycle scared Lavi a bit and almost pushed him off. " You okay?"

"What the hell?" He straighten himself up.

"Lavi, the game was making sure that you was on the machine correctly and was holding on. Obviously, you weren't." I smirked at his pout.

"What am I supposed to hold on to then?" He asked wryly. I knew I was going to regret this later but, I got hold of his hand and put it around my waist.

"You hold on to the person in front of you. So get a good grip and no funny business." I looked at the screen picking a track. The grip on my waist got tighter, coming to my stomach. Lavi had his head on the back of my shoulder.

"I promise I wont let go." he whispered. I could feel my heart go a mile a minute! Lavi's hot breath brushing my neck. Scratch that, going 250 miles per minute!

His whole body pressed upon mine. Blood rushed to my cheeks, and I griped hard on the handle. The game was starting and the track started with the motorcycle doing a wheelie. I made sure Lavi was hanging on. We rose from the floor, Lavi singing complements about the machine. Day dreaming got the best of me.

"Ikou~ ZE!" Slammed to the ground, letting the yellow and black vehicle push us to different sides in a break neck speed!

"This is awesomeness!" He mused.

"It's more like wickedness if you ask me." I smiled. This was nice.

It was fun. No akuma, no broker prying to my head, no school. Just relaxing. I don't remember when I had that last.

"Watch out! Ramp!" Lavi pointed at the screen.

"No prob." I went directly to the ramp. When the virtual us got air, we ourselves, in reality, got air. I "yeeehaww!" while he said "Geronimo!"

After we landed, I felt a presents. Some thing tugging on my heart. It didn't want me to be sad or afraid. It wanted me.

Just to come to it.

"Lavi, I feel something weird." I said to him.

"Don't worry, it's when a man gets excited and-"

"NOT THAT!" My face becoming red, completely horrified about what he was just going to say. I My head turned to the man. "I mean, there is a strange presence that I am feeling. Also, I want to show you were I found Megumi. I think it's coming from there." My voice gotten sheepish.

The feeling, was so...scary because I didn't know what it was. I was anxious too. Lavi, he must of understood or something because he pushed a button and paused the game, lifted me up from the seat and set me on the ground. He followed.

"Lead the way. We should be seeing through everything that is suspicious. I mean," He leaned and gave a wink. "Aren't we supposed to be investigating?" A smile past on my lips. He can be caring sometimes, but he is perverted at first. I gave a nod.

"Yeah. Let's go." I ran out of the arcade with Lavi right behind me. Hurrying, we zoomed out of the mall. It became much colder than before. My breath became visible, a white shadowed Frost snipping at my exposed legs.

We exited the shopping district fast just to stop at the middle of the huge sidewalk. I looked upward, the once sunny sky turned into gray clouds. Beautiful frozen rain slowly danced down to my hair. The crystal's white stood out in my black hair.

"It's snowing." The wind blew, shaking my -as well as Lavi's- hair.

"It's beautiful. Shiori Yuki right?" His smirk like smile gave warmth. He knew Japanese? He must of be really smart then. We both slowly walked, neither of us wanted to run again, to ruin a perfect moment. Around us was pine trees covered in white, bushes coming clustered, seeming like they wanted to stay warm. Other than nature, we were alone.

As the Barnes and Nobel came into view, the feeling increased. I clutched my chest. My lungs grew inside of me, making my ribs hurt. Beating, Pulsing, the blood rush, it's becoming to much for me to take. My heart beating faster than before then when I felt ever embarrassed. I CAN'T TAKE IT! It feel-

It stopped.

The feeling went away.

Everything became lighter. Weird. A snowflake caught my eye, I followed the flying ice to the ground to see a piece of paper. On it was three red circles each one bigger than the other.

"A target?" We both knelt down but Lavi picked up the paper. As he examined it closely-

A click sounded.

It couldn't be.

Oh but it was.

Our eyes widen to see a huge cannon, ready to shoot us down.

* * *

**Dear readers,**

**DUN DUN DUH! I have given what has been in my head for the past 2 weeks. I AM SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. Being a freshman is hard ya know? Also I would of updated sooner but, ANIME CLUB! WE PLAYED NINJA TO BECOME THE ENFORCER AKA THE PERSON who tells everyone to shut up when is to noisy. I came in second. UGH SO CLOSE! I WILL NEVER HESITATE FOR THE KILL AGAIN! So review Also I would love to thank Violet the Wolf for reviewing and to tell you that your PM feature is not on. I will put more Kanda in here I promise but...it will be soon. **

**Ja Ja. till next time, with love, **

**bcozy**


	19. A Date With Lavi! Part Two?

_**Dear Readers!**_

**_I am so sorry for the late update but I promise to make the story more twisting, scary and heart-pounding! I always keep my promises!_**

**_As usual, I do not own -man. Rebecca Nieves and the other characters and plot is all mine. ne?_**

**_-bcozy_**

* * *

_**A**_ vooom sound came from near my ear. A gasp past from my lips from what was going on.

I knew what it was. My heart sank.

A soft curse came from Lavi, but I was so close to him that was still audiable to me. We both turned our head. Infront of us, right in our faces we seen a huge cannon.

It was like everything went into slow motion.

It was from a demon set to shoot us.

The cannon's air came brushing from it in a warm heap. A pair of hands went to my shoulders, pushing instead of any kind of pulling.

The blood bullet shoot out. Racing forwards us. WE ARE SITTING DUCKS! Then, I was pushed out of the way. Terrifying boom clashed through the air while the bush came a new target. It's once green and white color had turn into red and black. It exploded with dust debree, swallowing me, Lavi and our attacker without sight.

"LAVI!" I called out to my commerad.

"Can you hear me! Lavi!"

The reply I recieved was not what I would espect but was fine with me.

"HIBAN!" The gray smoke was cut in half by the man's innocence, and hit it's direct target. With a sound of metal crashing with metal, the soul was released and sent packing to heaven hopefully.

"Lavi!"

"Rebecca!" My compainion came running towads me. I sat on my butt while he bend down to me. "Are you alright?" he asked, his hand extended to me.

Was I alright?

"Am I alright? What about you? You pushed me out of the way! I should be asking 'Are you alright?'" I accpted his hand.

Lavi gave a smirk while bringing his hammer back to it's minature size. "It's alright. I had to do something. It was a good thing you faked the heart attack."

Faked? No it was real, and I should know. Although why did it happen? I never had that happen to me before, especially at the first time an akuma came to my dorm.

"That was odd." Lavi's voice snapped me back to my senses. His eye looking back to where the bullet exactly hit the ground.

"What was odd?" My head tilted. He walked to the spot and I followed.

"He knew that we where here, first off. Though we were in disgiuse." I wouldn't exactly call school uniforms disgiuses, but it was weird. Why would they already target us? I wasn't clearly known as the new exorcist yet. Wait, did they just target us? What about-

"Lavi! What if they didn't get just us?" My eyes dialated with concern. He figured out what and who I ment and got his phone out and pushed only three numbers. While it was ringing, I gave the command to put the call on speaker. Rings sounded and I grew anxious and nervous.I couldn't take it. I was scared for them, Kanda -crazy right?- Allen, Lenalee, and...OH GOD! Professor was with them!

I felt somethng warm . I looked down to see Lavi's hand embraced with mine. His eye meet my two, hazel irises giving me a message of Everything is going to be alright.

How did he know everything was going to be alright? If all he knew, they were hurt! But...his eyes, his actions were so comforting. I closed my hand with his.

Thank you I gave as a reply, with my half lidded eyes.

"There was not an answer." he finally announced, he put the phone back into his jacket pocket. "But I know they are alright. Yu-chu and Moyashi-chan is with them!" That made me smile.

"Come on, let's keep going alright." Then we started to walk again. Down on the gravel path, acting as if nothing had actualy happen. The snow began to come down a little faster but kept a beautiful slow effect.

Truly, I didn't want to leave. Yes, the snow with the leaf-less trees was beautiful, but something made me want to stay.

"Lavi, wait." I said, stopping and pulling his hand. "Something is here. I...I know it may be crazy, but something brought me to this place. Not just because you suggested that we should, but I felt...something strong." I let my hand drop and I returned to the burned trees. I searched through what was left of the bushes. I broke twigs and branches that got in my way, my hands burned a bit from the heat of the bullets was still lingering. Then I heard some rustlling of the trees and a glimps of fair skin.

"What do you think that you felt?" The red head asked while zooming his eye over the deebree of the damage that was done to the once beautiful nature.

He was helping me search for something that he may have never had met before. He is reliable. I take back wanting to shoot him with a virtual gun.

"Honestly, I have no clue-" I paused, finding what I thought would be destroyed. There, leaning against the trunck of a tree, was the book I bought before I found Megumi. "I found it!" I leaped for joy to the piece of literature. Carefully, I picked it up,in the corner of my eye, I could see Lavi's figure coming closer and closer.

"This is what I went to the store for. This is what 'caused me to walk past this place, a first edition of Ruined a Novel." It's plastic so melted and black, the once shadow of a girl in a cemetary was now only a memory. Started with the front, I bend the book, letting the pages flip after another. Even though it was burned lot, the pages seemed to be in tacked.

Black and white words kept going and going until I seed yellow. "What?"

"What? What's up?"

I flipped through again, wanting to find the page again, and luckly I did.

"Here, in the beginning. The prologue is scarcely highlited." I showed him my observation.

"Highlited?"

"Yes," I took the book and put it inside of my bag. " highlighting is a way to keep track of something that maybe in a book, story or something you might one to remember with a marker. It like underlineing."

"Except it seems in this case," He looked directly at me, seriousness flashed accrossed his eye. "it seems that it may carry a message. For us to remember."

I stared at him, unsure about what this, the book in my bag, would actually mean. "But-but from who?"

"I don't know, but if they knew about this book, they know about you."

My eyes went wide as ever.

* * *

_**T**_hat scared me.

_I don't know, but if the knew about this book, they know about you._

Just thinking about it gave me the creeps.

Who would know me so well that they knew I was going to be at the Barnes and Nobles? Who knew I was going to get that book? Who put highlite my book? Everything was getting to confusing.

"Are you cold?" Lavi asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

We have been walking out of the trees and onto a main road. I could tell that he was as puzzled as I am. He was thinking but not as much as I. He doesn't have the right clues to lead him the way that I want to go.

"Just a little." I murmered holding my elbows, keeping pace with him.

He peered closer, seeing that my barely covered legs trembeling. "Wearing shorts in winter is really bad for a girl."

"Well it was the only way I wouldn't get caught wearing these and not a skirt." I deadpaned. "I needed to camofloge with my surrounding classmates of girls."

With a chuckle, he pulled me close. His warm chest warming me. I could feel my heart go just a bit faster.

"H-hey!"

"It's alright. It's not like I am going to hurt you."

Why was he do this?

"I just want to make you warmer that is all." he whispered, his chin resting on my head.

I gulped, my heart thumped, I felt like I was going to keel-over. "Would you mind to call again? I am quite worried about my friends and my teacher."

Lavi nodded and put out his phone right behind my head. With that he pushed another utton and redialed. More rings repeated after another.

"Wow, your freezing." I looked up to see him, he leaned in. "Your lips are turning a bit blue." I raised my head, my face going close to his. Wait! What was I doing! We were getting closer and closer. It was like the wind was pushing me towards him, but I didn't stop it.

My eyes fluttered shut.

Why were they going shut!

Then soon after, I felt soft lips ontop of mine. So warm, I felt like all the worries went away...

"Hello?" Lenalee's jubilant voice sounded, breaking me and Lavi's moment. I turned away all the while blushing like a mad woman. My first kiss, taken from the guy I would least espect, Lavi.

What was all that? Why did I do that? We...k..kissed! Oh my fan gurl!

Lavi asked questions that I wanted to. He asked "Where are you?"

"We are right where the secret room is in the library. Come here now."

* * *

**I am so sorry I am late with this. So short as well...:( I had writers block, computer porblems but I promise I will be better at this. I swear! Also LAviXRebecca! Labec? Ravea? LaBecca? Hmm...If you have any names for these two, send it through your comments! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**-bcozy**


	20. Deductions! Betrayal of Family?

_**I am deeply sorry for updating sooner, but with school and a wedding...you don't really have time like you used to when you only had gym art math and English. *sigh* so sad. **_

**_As usual, I do not own -man. Rebecca Nieves and the other characters and plot is all mine. ne?_**

**_-bcozy_**

* * *

"So what have you found out?" the blue haired Asian asked, not letting us have the time to actually getting one foot into the room. He looked like the perfect crime boss from the sopranos; his legs and arms crossed in impatience, frustration written all over his face and his deep ocean eyes screaming 'Come at me right now, I dare you.' He sat far away from the entrance of the secret room in a deep velvet red chair that seemed to be something from the Royal Palace.

Next to him was Lenalee. In her hands was even more of those tiny papers that had family letters and bribes on them. Her face was serious and determined-quite unusual from her usual happy-go-lucky face that made everyone in the Science Division so cheerful and alive. Across and away from everything else was Allen. His hands were in his pockets-probably gloved-his expression was of worry and fear, but it had the extra glow of something else. It was of knowledge. He knew something that Ididn't-I can tell by the way that he was alone. He was probably processing his thoughts and planning out actions and events that would happen because of the information. Though the look disappeared from his face; there were still traces of despair in his gray eyes.

Lavi and I walked in-taking a small once around the place, we deemed it was safe to open the room's entrance before we did anything that seemed 'suspicious' in the police's eyes. In my hand was the book we had found at the scene of the crime so to speak. Not caring if I would actually hit the man, I chucked it at Kanda and with no hesitation he caught it with one hand. "Ruined A Novel by Paula Moriss-"

"It's a good book, you should read it sometime." With a sidestep, my hand reached the book that held the key to enter into this place and pulled it. The fake wall slowly and with a hum went back into place- securing LenaLee, Lavi, Kanda, Allen and I into the room so that no one would be able to hear us unless they bugged this whole entire room.

I paused. What if they did bug the entire room? That they could hear every single thing that we did and could say. Then they could do whatever they can because they would know everything that we would do. This is not the time to lose that kind of edge like this.

"I know what you are thinking. There are no bugs. Moyashi told us about the first time that you was ease dropped on and we took precautions." Lavi seen my reaction and probably had thought about everything that could happen. "We all have checked all of the room-boxes and all-so please relax. We can talk here." I gave a stiff nod but kept at my place. I didn't move at all-nor did I want to. Everything was too quiet and after the attack we had just been through, it wasn't enough. Then I felt something on my shoulders-heavier than a hand.

I looked up to see a green eye looking at mine. Like clouds, clear messages swam through everything that was inside. 'Don't worry, I got you' or 'I promise I wouldn't lie to you' flew by but the one that stood out was. 'I love you, why would I try to hurt you?'

I gave in. With a sigh I relax my body and my shoulders slumped. His arms loosed around my neck but kept still. I did trust him-sudden trust I know- but I did. I don't know how or when but it seems now I can rely on him.

A small smile played on my lips now. "Lavi-"

"When did you two become so close?"

The question was rude and sudden. I would have expect Kanda to ask the question. Except when I turned around, I was surprise when Allen moved from his spot and glared at me.

I gave a look of puzzlement. "What do you mean by that?"

It seemed that the question that I just asked didn't faze him one bit. "Did you get close when you decided to leave the dorm? Or was it when you wanted to go 'out on the town'." He put in his own air quotes. His gray eyes stared at me, but gave a death glare on Lavi. "And without any permission no less."

I separated from the red head-the smile was far away by now. "What do you mean by permission? When do I have to havepermission to leave my own dorm and go and investigate things that happen at my school?" I seethed.

Allen was acting like a father. Like a father is talking-or more like scolding-their own child! What the heck? This was not something would like to hear! Besides, I don't even think that he is older than me! I am 15 and he is like what-12?

Allen blew a fuse. "When a freaking' staff member gets killed in front of many other students!" Allen came closer, his gloved hands balled up into fists. His hair became a messy thing of strings that was in front of his face. "Or did you forget?" He walked pass me-bumping his shoulder with mine and opened the entrance once again. He was planning on leaving. I don't think so.

I stomped after him, leaving the others behind. I gave a careful look to Lavi as I ran after the younger-I believe. "Hey! Hey you!" I called after him, completely ignoring the quiet rule in a library. "Allen Walker I demand that you will stop right this instant!" I growled and came up behind him. I put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around roughly for him to face me.

"What the heck is your problem?" I asked roughly, trying to figure out his expression but he had a great poker face on now.

"What is my problem?" He growled through his teeth, his face coming closer to mine. "My problem is that you left into a dangerous world where you don't know how to fully control your innocence, you were alone with a pervert and you could have been attacked at any time by either the red headed rabbit or the Akuma!" He yelled, his finger were pointing to the place that we both had just left.

"It's not like I don't know how to take care of myself you know!" I snapped back. "I am older than you! I can beat a freaking Akumaif I was alone and take care of Lavi if he tried to make any moves on me!"

Yes, yes the move already taken place and he kissed me. What am I supposed to say to Allen? That I didn't mind have my lips have contact with the pirate impersonator?

"You're lying." Allen's accusation pulled me away from my thoughts. I gaped at him.

"Lying? I don't lie-"

"Then tell me," He interrupted and put a hand under my chin and put my lips even closer to him. "Why are your lips red and swollen?"

My brown eyes went wide. Swollen? My lips can get swollen? Even with a small little kiss like that? "S-swollen?" I started to stutter. "My lips are just cold. It does that during the winter time." Now I was lying.

My attempt of moving my head away from his was fruitless. He had a pretty good grip on my chin and I could tell he would have a pretty hard time letting go of this chance.

"You're lying, Rebecca." His orbs entranced mine. "Just tell me the truth! Aren't we friends? Don't I mean anything to you?"

"Yes! You are my friend!" I yelled. "And you do mean something to me and I am telling the truth! You don't tell the truth! I can tell! You never told me about the 'Noah Clan' that we were supposed to talk about a couple days ago!"

He gave a tired sigh. "I never told you anything wrong-"

"Then are you trying to hide away from the question? Are you avoiding telling more about you and the order?" I pushed on. Now that we were on the case of this, I had to get some ledge on it.

"No, I am not avoiding it."

"Then tell me something! Anything!" I begged. I was become desperate with this. I wanted to know something about anything. "Tell me about what you think or how you feel everything is now! Just tell me something." I added quietly. "So we can become close."

Allen gave a sigh. "I may know who the broker is."

I looked straight into his eyes with joyful or surprised brown eyes. "You do?" I want to know. I want to know so bad so I can tell them to leave or kick their butts. They cannot come here and reek havoc here at my school. This is my home and they will receive their punishment for messing with it.

"Who Allen?" My voice rose. I quickly put a hand over my mouth before I got too excited and loud. I came up to him and asked in a whisper. "Who Allen? Who?"

He looked away from my gaze and returned to it again with a sincere look.

* * *

It was so cold that March. It was coming into pre-Spring but leaving late winter. My hand was held firm by professor's, his glasses fogged up by his warm breath as he exhaled.

We both-meaning only him-that we would go play on the hills that surrounded the school. There was nothing there but grass and dirt. So what would we do there.

Simple enough, he bought a red wagon for me for Christmas, even though I said it was too expensive.

I was about 5-6 years old then. Still to myself and I never opened up to him.

Yet he didn't stop trying. not once did he say 'I give up on this girl' or 'this girl is not even my child, why am I even working on her?'. No he didn't stop trying for me to open up to him.

Do every single day he didn't have to teach or I didn't have school, he would lead me on the hill and push me down on the red wagon.

It was so nice of him.

When I held onto the wagon, watching as the trees went by me, I promise I wouldn't give up like he did on me.

So when I heard his name, it was hard not to break down.

"I think it's Robert Nieves." He admitted.

My eyes went wide, my arms turned into rubber and fell to my sides. My face gave a look of disbelief while my mouth be came dry. That is when I gained all of the energy that I never had before. Rage filled into my veins.

"I'm so sorry Rebecca." Allen tried to apologize and reached for my hands, repeating my name in a low whisper." Try to understand-" I couldn't stand him touching me when made that horrible actuation. I slapped his hands away from me and I backed up. My gaze went straight to the floor and glared at my converses-the same one that the Professor had gave me for my birthday last year.

"Try to understand what?" I growled, my brown eyes shooting laser into the floor and met his. He gave a look of sorrow and pain.

That Jerk.

"Understand that you are making a horrible actuation of my Professor being a murder and a worker for the Earl? That you have no proof what's so ever that this is an actual fact?" I hissed, going closer to him, staring him down. My hands had became fists-clenched with betrayal. "You are liar."

"Actually," Allen said in a matter-of-fact tone, his eyes flared when I called him a liar. "I do have proof. He was not with us when the Akuma attacked your dorm-"

"That's because he had a late meeting!" I retorted in a loud voice. "High school Professes have that once in awhile-"

"But when we the principal and everyone was in their own dorms and houses?" Allen questioned. "I checked the reports that were in the room, there was no late night meeting then. Nor there was some kind of faculty party before you even soundest it."

I held my breath. His voice was firm while mine-I could tell- was quivering. I could tell by his eyes that he was serious-not joking. Could he be telling the truth?

No, this my professor. Someone who was close to me. He would never ever do something like this.

"You're lying! There is no way that my professor would lie to me!" I pointed to myself. I could tell that I was becoming hysterical-tears came into my eyes, my veins popped from neck. "No way that a father would lie to his daughter!"

"Get a hold on yourself." He yelled as he pulled my wrist. I tried to resist his capture-I flailed my arms, punching and kicking away from him. My eyes closed, trying to capture tears that threatened to come out. "Rebecca!" I gave a yell and snapped my hand.

It gave a sore feeling like I just hit something. I slowly peeled my eyes back open as I seen the picture in front of me. Allen's cheek was pure red, his face turned away from me.

Oh God I hit him...

I felt frozen. Something in me just snapped at that time. I-I would have never thought that I would hit him...ever...

He slowly moved his gloved hand over his cheek and slowly looked at me. His eyes were unreadable and so...so...hurt?

Well he should be. He accused my father of trying to kill me.

He should be hurt.

His hand fell from my wrist and I backed up.

"Allen...you have no right..." I started, swallowing the lump in my throat as his eyes burned into mine.

"No Rebecca, you are right. I have no right." He stood up straight, his shoulders squared, his face straight at me. Before he could finish, the door of the library opened up, spilling the hallway light into the darkness. All around the light was a dark shadow figure.

We both turned to the figure. My eyes went wide as the body of a man came into focus. It was Professor Nieves. He slowly walked his way to us. I stood still, frozen.

Why? Was I scared for getting caught?

I peeked at Allen, he was frozen like me, but his face showed anger.

My guess, it was towards the Professor and I.

"Rebecca, what are you doing here this late at night?" He asked, the light crawling onto his skin, even revealing the small dark rings under his eyes created from sleepless nights.

I had the right to ask the same thing. Sadly, I didn't.

"Uh...Just looking for a bedtime story for the crew." I lied, smiling at him while back in my mind I wonder if the light of the secret room will be exposed.

Shit! The secret room! Kanda! Lenalee!

Lavi...

I kept my cool and came in front of the professor. "Did the questioning of the police went well?" I improvised, I had to make sure that they were out of there. I couldn't look back to see if the door was closed because that would give it away. Even though I did not look back, I could see the light that the room gave off on Professor's face. The whole left side of his smooth face was lit up, seeing more of the dark circles under his brown eyes.

The older man narrowed his eyes at the source of the light.

"Yes. Everything went well."

He stepped forward and put his arm before me. His stare was looking at the light.

"Stay behind me, I will see what is there." he whispered. Of course, I grabbed his arm.

"But...but why? There is nothing back there." I started off, my eyes shifting to the source of the light, Professor Nieves and then at Allen, who was not looking at me, only at Professor with a glare.

"There is a light back there, can't you see?"

Quickly, I improvised.

"Uh...yea that is Lenalee, Lavi and the only Asian with extensions."

"Shut up." Kanda replied curtly, in his hands was a small lantern. Thank goodness they covered their tracks. I quietly let out a sigh of relief but Allen's voice stopped me.

Allen's words were soft, but stings like a cobra's deadly bite.

"If I have no right, neither does he."

* * *

_**I am sooooo sorry for all the people who waited for a whole year for this. I am trying to remember The Book but school is like...ugh. I am beginning to hate Allen now...lol please tell me your thoughts and feelings. thank you~**_

_**-bcozy**_


End file.
